Nightmare Of My Dreams
by sammerzjean77
Summary: Can she break down his walls, or will somebody else beat her to it? ..:SasuSaku:..
1. Nightmare Of My Dreams

**This is kinda like a prologue--review please...tell me if I started it out okay!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**__

Chapter One: Nightmare Of My Dreams

**"All the things I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I'm seeing now."**

* * *

It was just one of those nights where she couldn't sleep. It was no different, except to cure her inescapable insomnia she decided to take a walk. It was late, maybe midnight.  
She was having that dream again, the one that could wake her from the deepest slumber. It was the recollection of memories she had from when he decided to leave. 

It wasn't really a dream, more like a nightmare. One that, unlike her dreams...happened to be very real.

* * *

Sakura was slowly walking down a deserted street near the edge of town. She was rubbing her arms, feeling slightly cold. It was chilly out and she was only in her pajamas, a white tank top and long bright pink pants. Her hair was long now, arriving just above her hips. It was smooth, and still a pale shade a pink. She was wearing it down, and it was swaying very gently with the light breeze. 

She finally reached the spot. The spot where he had said his goodbyes, and left her. The bench to her right was empty and brought back a tinge of pain to her heart. She remembered that night all too well. She slowly halted her steps and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was hard to relive those memories but she knew that she could never move on if she didn't.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes bolted open, her breath catching in her throat. It was that voice. She knew that voice. She whipped her head around to the bench on her right. She froze. This wasn't a dream. Yet there he was, simply sitting on the bench. His elbows were leaned against his knees, his head in his hands. Emotionless, he looked her over, making sure she was who he thought she was. Her throat tightened.

"Sakura, huh."

He said in a low, completely bored tone. Her eyes widened. No doubt, there he was. Sasuke Uchiha. He sighed heavily and stood up, never removing his eyes from hers. She found herself trembling, unable to move. Her heart was racing faster than ever.

"Sa-Sasu?" She stammered. Her lips just wouldn't form the words. He finally removed his eyes from hers and he turned his back toward her and started walking away. She bit her lip. "W-Wait!" She shouted, clearly louder than she needed. He stopped, not turning to face her. The wind gentle froliced through his now longer hair. She took a deep breathe. "Sasuke?" She said, as firmly as possible. She swallowed hard and took a step toward him. "It's you...isn't it?" She asked, more of a statement than anything else.

"Hn."

Her eyes started tearing up. _This can't be_. "Sasuke! Why are you here!?" She blurted out, unaware of how loud she was speaking. He sighed. "Sakura, lower your voice. You're not twelve anymore" Sakura took another step toward him. "A-answer me." She said, much quieter than before. "Y-you...you're a missing nin. You can't be here. If Lady Tsunade finds out she-"

"-Won't." He reappeared behind Sakura, finishing her sentence. Sakura's heart clenched and she felt panic creep over her body. The breeze tickled her skin, sending chills up her body, leaving goosebumps on her arms. "Cold?" Sasuke asked, almost seductively. Sakura flinched. She was scared, no doubt about it. This wasn't some dream she could wake up from. She slowly raised her hand to her arm, trying to rub away the goosebumps.

"Go home." Sasuke whispered behind her. Her eyes widened and she spun around to face him. Her breath slowed as she caught a glimpse of his face, still as handsome as before. He looked at her as emotionless as before as well. She gasped quietly and he took a stop toward her, closing the gap between them. They were close enough she could feel his warm breath on her face. "N-No." She stated, swallowing hard, once again. Sasuke smirked. "Even after _all _of this time..."

"I'm still annoying." Sakura finished, her eyes tearing up once again. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears when she felt Sasuke's hand rest on her arm.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said quietly, he ran his hand down her arm, sending more chills through her body. "You're going to get sick. Go home." He stated, removing his hand from her arm and walking past her.

She felt the tears escape her eyes and trickle down her face, she turned around as fast as she could and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, halting his steps once more. "No! Tell me why you're here! Tell me, Sasuke! I-I..." Her voice trailed out and sobs escaped her. Sasuke turned his head slightly to see her eyes clench tightly, her head hanging down.  
"It isn't important." He groaned, growing impatient. Sakura pulled herself onto Sasuke's back, leaving him slightly startled. Only slightly. "It _is_! It is important...to me, Sasuke." She whimpered, holding onto his shirt as if life depended on it.

He sighed and turned around sharply, grabbing her wrists. She winced, opening her eyes and looking up at him. His face looked slightly irritated. "You haven't changed much, Sakura. Still that same girl who believes everything will turn out alright in the end...you think this is your dream, don't you." She felt hurt by his statement, and felt herself getting angry. He, on the other hand, returned to his completely stoic expression, looking into her eyes. "But things are different now, and you know what..." He leaned in closer, and let his lips gently touch her ear. "There's no such thing as a happy end...and you _know_...this is your nightmare."

Sakura felt a sudden pain split through her neck and stretch itself over her body. Her vision was becoming dark and before she knew it...it really had just become only a nightmare.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Convincing The Enemy_


	2. Convincing The Enemy

**So the second chapter is up! If I can get some reviews, I'll keep updating. If not, I'm assuming nobody likes it.**

**Well, enjoy chapter two!****

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: Convincing The Enemy_

_**"And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it."**_

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sakura's eyes slowly drifted open. She cleared her throat and squinted as light flooded her room from her window. Her mother had allowed her to live in her own apartment, considering she was responsible and would eventually have to move out. With her missions, she was hardly ever home anyways.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Sakura slowly sat up as her door flew open. "Sakura, you awake?" Naruto shouted as he barged through the door. "Yeah..." She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. _What time is it?_ She took a deep breath. "Well get dressed, Sakura!! I wanna go train!" Naruto whined, frowning at her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked again, tilting his head and examining Sakura's expression. She nodded and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah, I just have a headache. I..." She trailed off, letting her gaze drift out the window. "...had a bad dream." She finished. Naruto's expression softened. He knew she had nightmares about when Sasuke had left. She sometimes would go over to his house in the middle of the night crying, saying she didn't want to be alone anymore. "The same one?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura pulled the covers off her legs. She pulled her head up to look at the ceiling, but as she did, she felt a strong jolt on the side of her neck. Pain. Her eyes widened as she rested her hand on her neck. _"_G_o home Sakura."_ The words came flooding back. She swallowed hard. She knew this pain. It was the same as when Sasuke had knocked her unconscious three years ago. "Saaaaaakura!!" Naruto whined impatiently. "Come _on_...we're gonna be _sooo_-"

"Go on without me, Naruto."

_"You're going to get sick."_

"I think I'm sick. Tell Kakashi I won't be there." She smiled at Naruto as confusion settled on his face. "Ooook!" He said, smiling back. He turned around and walked out the door. Sakura stood up and walked to the window, watching as Naruto left her house. _Was it just a dream? _She ran her hand over her neck once more before heading downstairs to shower.

* * *

"Wow, strange dream. It's...different than the ones you normally have." Ino said, scratching her head. Sakura had run into Ino as she went for a walk out by the flower garden near the hot springs. Sakura explained her dream of meeting up with Sasuke, recalling how vivid it actually was. Ino jabbed her finger at the side of Sakura's neck. 

"Ooww! Why did you do that?" Sakura whined, glaring at Ino. "Well, if you think about it, maybe it really happened." She said to Sakura, letting compassion drift over her face. "Maybe...it wasn't just a dream, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened. Ino simply shrugged in reply. "You look horrible...sickly. Maybe you were out last night and caught a cold. He _did_ tell you that you would get sick." Ino stated, walking off. "I have to go. Go home, Sakura!" Ino called, mimicking the words Sasuke spoke to Sakura. Sakura growled.

* * *

_So it really did happen?_ But instead of going home, Sakura went to a deserted training ground. Her head was throbbing from all the thinking she was doing...and going home just sounded boring. _He actually came back but then where is he now? Is he here?_

"Damn!" Sakura shouted out loud, inwardly cursing herself. She shouldn't care. It's not important--that's what he said! It's not like he actually _cares_ about her and Naruto. Wow, her head was really throbbing now. She ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. _I grew my hair long again just for him...but..._

She opened her eyes and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. She didn't know what she was feeling. Love?...Hate? All she knew was that she was angry! At him. With one swift movement, she grabbed all her hair and ripped the kunai through, leaving her hair uneven and scraggly. She felt her eyes tearing up, but knew not to give in. She put her arm in front of her and let the strands fly away.

"I _hate _you, Sasuke Uchiha." She murmured.

"Impressive..."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She twirled around and glanced up into the tree in front of her. There he was- again, sitting on a tree branch with his legs dangling. The emotionless expression looked actually a little amused. He slowly ran his eyes over her body, and after a few seconds, rested them on her eyes. Sakura clenched her fist. Her head was screaming and she could feel her face flushing, growing hot.

"You're sick, Sasuke."

"No, I believe that's you- you look _terrible_."

"That's _not_ what I meant!" She shouted, wobbling a bit. Everything was looking a little blurry. She took a deep breath and turned around, in case her tears should fall. She could hear Sasuke's quiet, sadistic chuckle. She closed her eyes.

"Big mistake." His low, rough voice whispered into her ear sending chills through her body. Her eyes shot open. He was so fast! She didn't even feel him move. "Y-you're...playing with my head...making me think it was just a dream." She mumbled. As hard as she was trying to sound strong, her voice let all her insecurity escape her. She felt Sasuke run his fingers through the ends of her hair. "Don't turn your back on me." He stated threateningly. She let out a small growl.

"I already have." He could sense the anger in her voice.

"So is that why you cut your hair-?" He grabbed her shoulders tightly and swung her around, leaving them extremely close. His towering over her caused her panic to rise. "-And tried to convince yourself you hated me? Is it _really_ because you hate me?" A smirk crept onto his face. "Or is it because...you _still_ love me?"

A tear slowly trickled down her face as her breath caught in her throat. She started to squirm in his grasp, only to find his fingers digging deeper into her arms. His eyes bore into hers, showing no trace of emotion. "N-no...you're wro-"

"How am I wrong?" He countered. He knew he was ripping her apart emotionally. She tried to pull back again, only resulting in him tightening his grasp more and pulling her closer to him, where he could feel his body touching hers. Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to ignore the pain wrapping around her arms.

"I knew it." He chuckled out. His voice was slow and smooth. Her body started to tremble.

"N-No!" She shouted forcefully. She opened her eyes. "You turned your back on me...how c-could I still..." She strained herself for the words but couldn't bring herself to say them. He softened his grip on her arms, much to her surprise.

"Why? We could have helped you..." She whimpered. Sasuke's facial expression twisted into a frown. He released his grip on her arm completely and put his arms to his side. Sakura, in response, raised her arms in front of her, almost trying to create a wall between them_. Why...why..._

She let a sob escape her as tears ran down her cheeks, her hands now trembling furiously.

"How can you still cry for me?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated. Sakura covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself. "Because..."She whispered.

He scowled down on her. "Because, you're still weak." He murmured.

"Loving you has nothing to do with being weak!" Sakura cried out, pushing her forehead against his chest. She gripped onto his shirt. He didn't budge. "You do still love me." He said, tilting his head down. She nodded softly against his chest. Why deny it? _I just can't help it._

He groaned. Sakura expected him to push her away or something, but instead he rested his hand on her back. "That emotion is useless, Sakura."

"That's...that's not true!" She said into his chest, sending chills throughout his body. "I-it is the only thing that's kept me going." She whispered. "I need you, Sasuke. I don't know what else to say."

Sasuke only sighed at her words. "I can't pretend that we're still friends." He spoke roughly, causing her to flinch. "Why..." She quietly whispered.

"Everything's changed, Sakura."

She let one last sob escape her. She knew better than to let her feelings get the better of her, but she just couldn't help it. Everything just came rushing back. "Sasuke...our...friendship..."

"Never was and never will be."

"B-but..."

"Have you no shame? I left this village! I left you and Naruto behind long ago!"

Sakura winced. How could he say that? "Then why did you come back?" She asked bravely, still clutching onto his shirt. He sighed, clearly debating whether or not it was necessary to tell her. He raised his arms and grabbed her hands that were grasping onto his clothing, and slowly pulled them down. She let her hands fall limply at her sides as he removed his hands from hers.

"Simply to visit my home one last time." He stated. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath. Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded. When she raised her head, Sasuke noticed she was smiling. It was an innocent smile, like when she was 12. _At least he told me._

Sasuke just scowled at her. She took a step back as to give him space, and his eyes lightened. She was trying hard not to beg him to stay. "How long will you be here?'

"Just the night." He replied quickly. She nodded.

"Can I ask...why the sudden interest?" She cursed herself inwardly for asking so many questions. He just shrugged in reply, letting his eyes wander anywhere except on her...her swollen eyes and red cheeks.

"It's dangerous, your being here." She said, letting her eyes run over his body. _He's matured. _She felt her face redden. He was still as cute as ever, if not more.

"Knock it off."

She looked at him as he was staring off into the distance, clearly annoyed. It's not like it wasn't obvious she was checking him out. She felt her face flush even more, though half of that was from her being sick. "If Tsunade see's you...she could lock you up for interrogation about Orochimaru-"

"He's dead."

Sakura gasped. Something in her chest lurched. Is it true? "How?!" Her eyes widened. Sasuke couldn't have...could he? "Did _you_?" With a small 'hn', he nodded his head, leaving Sakura gawking at him. Was this the real Sasuke? After about 3 minutes of silence, Sakura sighed. "You've really changed, Sasuke."

"You've changed yourself."

With a small chuckle, Sakura put her hands on her hips. "You told me last night I hadn't changed at all." He only growled.

"Well, it's not much...it's more physically." He said, making eye contact with her. She bit her lower lip.

"Is that good?" She asked innocently. Maybe she was imagining it, but it looked like a small trace of red appeared on his face. He started scowling at her again and thrusted his hands into his pockets.

"Not in that way."

Sakura giggled. "What way? I don't know wha-"

"Sakura...you're annoying." He cut her off. Much to her surprise though, his voice wasn't rough. He turned around and left his back to her. "You aren't as shy as when we were younger." Sakura nodded.

"I've grown...and spent alot of time with Naruto." Sasuke flinched. Sakura bit her tongue. _Maybe he doesn't like talking about Naruto._ But still...she wanted to know if he thought about him. "He's got a lot stronger training under Jiraiya." Sakura finished.

"Hn."

"You know..." Sakura hesitated. She didn't want to upset him but..."You should see him."

"No."

"Just see him!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't come back to see him, or even you for that matter. If I wanted to have a future with you guys, I would have never left the village." He shouted sternly.

_Ouch, Sasuke... _Sakura sighed.

Ok, so he _hates_ us. But wait. "Do you not want it, or think you can't have it...a life in the village?" She questioned. He didn't budge. "Sasuke...did you obtain the power you desired?"

After a minute, Sasuke slowly nodded. Sakura smiled inwardly.

"Well, who will train you now?" She asked cautiously. Sasuke slowly turned around and looked at her, with a solemn look on his face. "Sasuke, if you stay here and train, you can only get stronger." Sakura said, breathlessly. If she upset him, he could very well kill her. But much to her surprise, his eyes widened, giving Sakura the impression he was considering it.

"I'm not interested in rekindling any relationship with you or Naruto." He stated.

"Well, as long as your here at the village, I think we'll be okay." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke's face filled with uncertainty. "I can talk to the Hokage about your return. Because you came back of your own free will, your punishment will probably be light." Sakura explained anxiously. She wanted Sasuke back more than anything, not that she really wanted to show it.

If there was some way she could convince him to stay, she would find it.

"You talk like I'm here to stay." He said coldly. Sakura's expression darkened a bit. Sasuke slowly raised his hand and laid it gently over the curse mark on his neck. "Even if I stay, I won't stay long. I have something-"

Emotions- anger, hatred, sorrow...it all flooded into his eyes. "-I have to do." He finished.

Sakura only nodded. She knew he had to kill his brother. After all, that was his only true motivation. "Yes, I understand. But please..." She pleaded. "You can only get stronger. Consider it! Power is all you want, right?" She asked, feeling her heart grow heavy. _He could never love...I know that._

He said nothing, only looked at her. They both just quietly stared at each other, letting their conversation sink in. After what felt like hours of silence, Sasuke groaned. He obviously didn't like this idea all that much. Sakura was growing desperate.

"So... what would my punishment be?" He murmured. Sakura's mouth fell open. Did he really just ask that? Is he going to stay? She swallowed hard.

"Um, well I imagine you'll be withheld from missions, and you'll probably go through interrogation." She explained, pushing her hair behind her ear. Sasuke only nodded, while Sakura smiled. "So you'll stay?" She questioned hopefully. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Just to train." He said. Sakura exhaled a deep breath.

"Well then, we should talk to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible!" She stated as Sasuke looked at her bewildered. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"And you can convince her to lighten my punishment?" He hadn't known Sakura had trained under the Hokage and had ties with her, or that Naruto had left for 2 years to train with Jiraiya. Sakura explained some recent events to Sasuke on their way to the Hokage's office.

_Thank you...Sasuke._

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Punishment You Receive_


	3. The Punishment You Receive

**I've been fixing errors in my last chapters on and off, so hopefully they look a little neater. Thanks to everyone reading this story and especially thanks to those that actually review. You have no idea how much it means to me. Seriously!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!!!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Punishment You Receive_

**_"It's times like these that I miss you most, remembering when we were so close."  
_**

* * *

Tsunade's expression was exactly how Sakura imagined it...furious, shocked, and slightly disgusted. When Tsunade seen Sasuke walk through her doors, right away she ordered ANBU security to tie his wrists in chalkra strings and guard the building exits in case he tried to escape. The whole time, Sasuke was glaring at Sakura, giving her a look that said, 'You better fix this- _now_!'. 

"Sasuke Uchiha! How _dare_ you step foot in this village!" Was the first thing the Hokage shouted, followed by, 'How pathetic', 'You're going to regret leaving', and the all famous, 'We won't let you leave again!'. Sasuke made it all too clear he was barely listening to her, by looking bored and staring at the floor. The only thing that seemed to upset him, was the fact that his arms were tied behind his back.

"Lady Tsunade, please listen to me!" Sakura pleaded as the Hokage ignored her while writing things down on numerous important looking documents. They were probably orders to lock him up forever. "Lady Hokage!!!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade glared up at her.

"What, Sakura? I'm busy." She bellowed.

"Listen to me, you can't be so hard on Sasuke!" She pleaded once again, walking up to Tsunades desk.

"Oh? Why not?" Tsunade growled. Sakura frowned and bowed her head, apologizing ahead of time for anything she might say to upset her master further.

"He came back and turned himself in willingly. Doesn't that count for _something_?" _Yeah...with a little convincing from me!_

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk. Sakura bit her lip. This wasn't going well.

"He's back, Lady Tsunade. That's all that really matters."

"Is it really?" Tsunade snapped. Sakura jumped, throwing her head up. "The fact that he abondoned the village and fled to an S-class criminal...that doesn't matter?" Sakura only frowned. Her master had a point. You couldn't just overlook those things. They were unforgivable sins to the village.

"But he's back, and will serve punishment!" Sakura said. She could feel Sasuke's glare behind her. _This is harder than I thought. _Wasn't she suppose to be getting him out of punishment? She wasn't helping.

Tsunade sighed. "He can't just be let off so easily." She said, giving Sakura a sympathetic smile. She knew Sakura's feelings were clouding her judgement. "Please understand, Sakura."

"No!" Sakura fought back, causing a sour face to form on the Hokage's face. "I'm not asking for you to just let him go free. But go easy on him!" She pleaded. She felt pathetic, trying to protect a criminal. But she knew him..._loved_ him. She was doing this for Naruto as well.

Tsunade sat up straight in her chair and sighed. "Sakura..." Sakura's breath grew shallow. Would her Master give in, or start shouting in a fit of rage?

Tsunade could only imagine how Sakura felt, seeing Sasuke after so long. And she could imagine Naruto's feelings when he saw him as well. No doubt Naruto would want to punish Sasuke in his own way. Tsunade had never known Sasuke all that well, but...

"What will make you happy, then?" Tsunade said softly, smiling. She didn't want Sakura upset anymore. Sakura exhaled loudly and smiled. She looked back at Sasuke, who had a victorious smirk on his face.

"Have him go in for interrogation. He has _much_ to tell you." Sakura explained, hearing Sasuke's 'hn' behind her. _Like, how he killed Orochimaru!! _"Withhold him from missions for atleast 5 months..." Sakura's smiled faded. She knew Sasuke wouldn't be here for even half the time. "And lastly, have an ANBU guard be with him contantly. Someone very smart and skilled, to keep him under control." She finished.

Tsunade nodded and rummaged through some papers on her desk. "I think I can do that." She said busily. Sakura nodded and bowed her head.

"But!!" Tsunade shouted, glaring past Sakura and at Sasuke. He simply glared at her. He had such a lack of respect for the Hokage, it was ridiculous! "You may not commence any kind of training for a period of time." She said, pulling a paper from the stack on her desk.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. This was _not_ what he wanted. How long exactly would he have to wait?

"And I'll assign you a home for the next month as well. We'll have the Uchiha estate cleaned up a bit. When you move home, you can train, but only under supervision." She explained signing the paper and stamping it. "For the next 5 months, you're on tight reigns. One screw up and you're in confinement." She finished, standing up and folding the paper. She waved it around.

"This is the order to arrest you if you do anything unlawful or suspicious. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded and turned his head away. Wow, he hated the Hokage. This was going to suck.

"Alright, release!" She ordered. The ANBU guards cut the chalkra strings around his wrists. Sasuke rubbed his wrists viciously.

"The ANBU guard I assign will be with you most of the time. He'll meet up with you later." She explained, walking over and handing the paper to one of the guards. Sakura slowly walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"You're welcome." She whispered. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. _Whatever.

* * *

_

It was later in the evening now. Sasuke and Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, earning him some shocked stares and of course, many dirty looks. Sakura explained how she was now a chunin and Naruto had just passed the chunin exams, though his strength was clearly jounin level. Sasuke seemed particularly bored throughout all her ramblings, barely paying any attention to her.

"Naruto's a lot taller, and a little more mature, but not much. And Neji, well he's a jounin now. Um...Hinata has long hair and Ino is _still_ annoying as ever. Shikamaru...well he's still lazy. Kurenai is pregnant and-"

"Sakura...I don't care." He glared down at her. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Well, you should. You'll be here a while."

"Only until I get some training in." He stated. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "I want to know about Kakashi."

Sakura giggled. "He's still the same, always late."

"I meant, if he can train me."

"Oh." Sakura stopped walking abrubtly. They were right in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke took a few more steps and stopped, turning around to look at Sakura.

"What?" He asked. Sakura stared into Ichiraku. Under the drapes, she could see somebody's pant legs. They were familiar. _Naruto._ Sakura sighed and walked up to Sasuke.

"_Mmmm_! Thanks a _bunch_!" A voice shouted from inside the ramen shop. The legs jumped off the stool and started walking out. Sasuke's eyes widened. Even _he_ recognized that voice. A head came out from under the drapes and took a few steps before stopping. Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Sasuke almost had the same reaction. Sakura exchanged glances between the two boys. "H-hey, Naruto." Sakura said, with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

After a minute of silence and intense staring, Naruto closed his eyes tightly and reopened them, as if trying to see if this was a dream. "Sa-su...ke." Naruto stuttered. It had been about a year since they had met at Orochimaru's lair, and that hadn't exactly gone well. Sasuke's expression faded and became emotionless once again.

"Naruto." He said firmly. Naruto gasped as reality hit him. _It's really Sasuke! It's that bastard! _He ran up to Sasuke until they were only a few feet apart, causing Sasuke to take a step back.

"I-it's you! But why? Have you come to your senses and came home?" Naruto said, his body trembling. Sakura smirked. Yeah, she was shocked like this the first time she seen him too.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _I'm here, aren't I? You idiot. _"I'm here to train, loser." He growled, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. A small smile grew on his face and he chuckled nervously.

"You're back!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm only here for a while. Don't get used to it."

But Naruto just broke out into all out laughter. "I-I don't know if I should hug you, or beat you to a bloody pulp!" Naruto said gleefully.

Sakura smilled wryly. _Besides Naruto being hysterical, this is great! We're all together again..._

"Neither." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto regained a bit of control and ran his hand through his hair.

"How long have you been back?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A day."

Naruto chuckled and turned his gaze to Sakura. "Have you known all this time?" He asked. Sakura only nodded, causing a small frown to appear on Naruto's face. "Aw, Sakura...how come you didn't tell me?"

She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her back. "Well I...thought it was a dream actually...until we ran into eachother today." She stated.

Naruto paused, remembering Sakura's odd expression this morning. He ran his eyes over her. "Hey, uh...Sakura, your hair! It's _gone_!"

Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "You said that the first time I cut it, Naruto."

Sasuke merely listened to the two ramble on. He noticed Sakura's expression grow dark, not to mention she still looked ill.

"Sasuke, how did you manage to leave Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"I killed him. There was nothing more I had to learn from him."

Naruto's expression wasn't as shocked as Sakura's was. He only nodded and yawned. "Wow, Sasuke. I can't believe this. You're really back in Konoha." Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Now we can train together!" He smirked.

Sasuke nodded and smirked back. Sakura yawned and checked the time on her watch. _Wow, it's getting kind of late._ She wasn't feeling too hot either.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, placing his hand gently on Sakura's forehead. She looked up at him surprised, blushing slightly. "Take Sakura home. She's sick."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and nodded. "Alright, but once your living arrangement gets situated, we have to go see Kakashi. He'd want to see you." Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's arm and turning around. Sasuke only nodded.

After a few steps, Naruto stopped and turned around, looking at Sasuke. He released Sakura's arm. "You're still a bastard!" He called.

Sasuke's heart jumped._ Still, huh? _He smirked. "And you, a loser."

Naruto chuckled and started walking again. Before catching up to Naruto, Sakura smiled at Sasuke. _He's back...for real. This isn't a dream._

Sasuke's expression softened, and much to Sakura's amazment, a very small smile drifted across his face, causing her heart to skip a beat. She turned around quickly before letting him see her blush and caught up to Naruto.

Sasuke stood there, slightly upset with himself. _So much for not rekindling any old bonds._ He sighed.

"_Cute_ reunion."

Sasuke jumped and looked behind him.

_And who are you?_

_

* * *

Next Chapter: The Name Of Protection_


	4. The Name Of Protection

**I'm updating kind of fast because I really kind of like this story. I hope everybody else enjoys it as well. Please review! Comments, questions...even critisism! Please, just tell me what you're thinking! **

Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: The Name Of Protection_

**_"I want to meet my Miss Anonymous."_**

* * *

"_Cute_ reunion."

Sasuke jumped and turned around. He seen a short girl in an ANBU uniform standing a ways a way from him. She had a white panther mask on with pink ears and pink outlining the eyes. Sasuke simply stared at her.

"You are?" He asked, confused.

"You could say...your owner." She responded. She had a young, high-pitched voice, and sounded like a child from the academy.

"Owner?" Sasuke asked, amused. He glared at her.

"Yep, for the next two months. I. _Own_. You."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open slightly. Don't tell me this _child _was the ANBU shinobi that was going to watch him.

"You don't own me. You _watch _me." He said icily. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"No, I keep you in check. Don't forget that, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke winced. Who was this kindergartner? "Whatever, what's your name?" He asked.

"None of your business. When you need me, you can address me with respect. Call me 'miss' or 'ma'am'."

"Hell if I'll call you _that_!" Sasuke shouted. He bit his lip. _I hate her already._

"Watch it, Uchiha."

"Watch, _yourself_, little kid." He snarled, and started walking toward her. "I don't address _anybody _with respect. I'll just call you 'brat'." He stopped right in front of her. She was so short! She was shorter than Sakura, and standing next to Sasuke, she really _did _look like a little child.

The girl clenched her fist, clearly angry. Sasuke hated the fact that he couldn't see her face. From what he could see though, she had very tan skin, long black hair that reached a little past her hips, and she was well developed. He ran his eyes over her.

In one swift movement, she grabbed his jaw tightly in her hands, getting his attention.

"Eyes on my _face_."

Sasuke attempted to smirk. "You have that mask on. I can't _see _it." He noticed she was on her tip toes, and could still barely reach his face. "I'm impressed you could _reach_." He mocked.

She tightened her grip, inducing a small glare from Sasuke.

"I may be short, but I can still hurt you." The girl snarled. Sasuke gripped her hand tightly and forcefully removed it from his jaw. He squeezed her hand harshly and gave her a sadistic smirk.

"How old are you, kid?" He sneered.

The girl ripped her hand from his grasp and slammed her fist into his chest. He didn't budge.

"I'm 17, _little kid_."

Sasuke's eyes widened. There was _no _way she was older than him, if only by a year. But before he could speak, she turned on her heel and walked away. She raised her hand in the air. "Hey, unless you want to sleep in the streets tonight, you better follow me."

Sasuke groaned. He wanted to wrap his hands around her tiny neck and crush her. But instead, he followed quietly. _Just ignore her._

They came to a small, but nice house near the Village Hall. And the Hokage's office.

"Here's your temporary home. Lady Hokage said she should have a place ready for you at the Uchiha Estate in about two months."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "I thought it was only one month?" He asked, upset.

"Turns out the place is a mess, but the Hokage says you can train in one month, so don't get all huffy." The girl said, pulling out a set of keys. She walked up to the door and jabbed the keys into the doorknob.

"Damn, that's still too long." He said, turning away from the girl and looking up into the sky.

"Whatever, it just makes this job easier for me." She girl mumbled.

"How do you figure?"

"I don't have to worry about you dying, or being injured."

"Worry?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't have to _deal _with it. Happy?"

The girl pulled the keys out and pushed open the door. Sasuke turned around and faced her. She tossed the keys in her hand a couple of times, and then tossed them to Sasuke, who swiftly caught them. She walked past him.

"Night." She called back. He turned around and walked into his new home.

* * *

"Well, I suppose it would be appropriate to say I'm surprised." 

Sasuke and Naruto met up with Kakashi at their old training ground. It was about noon when they arrived, but of course, Kakashi was an hour late.

"You're still the same as before, all the way down to your horrible track of time." Sasuke said, plopping down next to a tree by Naruto. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess."

Naruto glared up at his old sensei. "Grandma Tsunade already told you, huh?" He mumbled. Kakashi nodded and pulled out a book. The perverted book. Sasuke frowned at him.

"You still read those?" He asked. Kakashi nodded and opened the book.

Naruto waved his hand at Sasuke. "They really aren't interesting. Boring, actually." He said. Sasuke only stared at him. "The pervy sage let me read one." He explained.

Kakashi cleared his throat, getting their attention. "So, Sasuke...how did these past two days go? Being home...does it bring back memories?" He asked, still reading his book.

_Yes, many. _"Barely." Sasuke grumbled. "These past two days...have been...irritating." He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the collar of the long sleeve black shirt he was wearing. "This morning was the worst."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Why?" Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"The ANBU that's suppose to be watching me...well, she's annoying." He moaned. "Not to mention...it's a girl. Tsunade mentioned it being a 'he' when me and Sakura were in her office."

"Lady Tsunade. She _is _the Hokage, Sasuke." Kakashi chimed in.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would take a lot of adjusting to stay in this village one whole month. He could hear Naruto chuckling beside him.

"What's her name?" He asked, scooting closer to Sasuke. Naruto had gone on a couple missions with the ANBU before. He was curious if he knew this girl or not.

Sasuke shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. I didn't even see her face. All I know is that she looks like some child from the academy."

Naruto nodded and stood up. Sasuke looked up at him. "What's she like?" Naruto asked, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"Annoying. She's demanding, and irritates me to know end. She woke me up at 6 this morning."

Naruto started laughing. "That sucks! You poor bastard."

Sasuke glared at him. _Thanks, loser. _"My appointment with Ibiki wasn't even until 8. I wanted to yell at her, but right after she woke me up, she left."

Kakashi started walking away from them. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be. It was nice seeing you, Sasuke!" He called out, before he disappeared.

Naruto waved after his teacher and Sasuke stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Speaking of the interrogation, how'd that go?"

Sasuke grunted. "Fine. I told them everything they wanted to know."

"Like?" _Specifics, Sasuke._

"Like, where Orochimaru's hideouts were located, who worked under him, and how I killed him." Sasuke explained. He didn't like talking about the sound village all that much. He actually got on Ibiki's nerves at the interrogation. Sasuke's always been kind of a smart ass.

Naruto nodded and beamed at him. "That it? You cooperated that easily? What else happened?" Naruto questioned, poking at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke brushed his hand away and started walking off.

"Nothing. A team of medic nin came in and checked over my curse mark quickly. That was it." He explained.

Naruto's smile faded. "Medic nin, huh? _Speaking_ of medic nin-" Sasuke knew where this was going.

"We _weren't_."

A small pause followed that statement.

"Have you seen Sakura today?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke stopped and looked back at him annoyed.

"No, I haven't. Should I have?"

"She's sick, you know." _Duh, loser! Of course I know!_

Sasuke's brow raised. "I told her that would happen. You should tell her not to walk around at night in nothing but her pajama's."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You seen her in her pajamas!!!" He ran up to Sasuke and glared at him. "No fair! Sakura's always so pretty all the time. I want to see her when she's just in pajamas and not something nice! I bet she still looked pretty!" He whined.

Sasuke just looked at him. _You're such a loser. _"So, is she home?"

Naruto calmed down and shook his head. "Naaaah! Sakura never stays home, even when she's sick. She works at the hospital almost _everyday_. Old Lady Tsunade works her like a dog." He scratched his head. "I seen her early, walking into the hospital. She looked pretty rough. I wonder how she's doing." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Sasuke shrugged and started walking, Naruto close behind him. "What time does she get off?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tapped his chin. "Umm, well she's working the morning shift today," Naruto squinted. "Errr...12:30 I think. Yaaah, in about ten minutes." He finished. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I'll catch you later, loser."

"Where you going?"

"Home. Maybe catch that ANBU girl and talk to her about waking me up in the morning." Sasuke stated, smirking back at Naruto. _Yell at her sounds more appropriate. _With a few hand signs, he disappeared.

* * *

_I should have stayed home. I feel miserable. I bet I look miserable too._ Sakura was walking through the streets on her way to her apartment. She had went over to Ino's last night for a bit before going home, so she was lacking major sleep. She had explained everything to Ino, who was extremely excited to see Sasuke. All she was asking was how much cuter he had become. 

Sakura slowed her steps and kept her face down. She knew she looked sickly. The only thing that looked half decent right now was her hair, and only because Ino had fixed it up for her last night. Sakura had dark circles under her eyes from no sleep, and her face was pale. Her vision had been blurry all day, but she couldn't disappoint the Hokage by skipping work because of a silly cold.

Her pace was slowing down. Just as she felt herself dozing off she heard some footsteps in front of her. _Damn. Why does my head feel so heavy? _She kept her head down, hoping whoever was about to run into her would sidestep her.

"Hey."

Sakura's head flew up, causing her to get dizzy and stumble backward. _That was stupid._

"Sasuke."

Sasuke examined her face. _Talk about a bad day. _"Sakura, you're sick. Why did you go to work?"

"I...I had to." W_ow, since when are there two Sasukes?...And, why does it feel like the floor is sinking?_

Sasuke sighed and walked up to her, placing his hand on her forehead once again. The cold sensation felt amazing against Sakura's burning head. Unconsciously, she put her hand over his and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, you have a fever. You need to go home and sleep."

Sakura just nodded and felt sleep slowly take over her senses. Wow, what a time to get sick. _Just don't collapse on him. Please don't!_

"Will you be okay getting there on your own?"

Sakura nodded once again. Her legs started wobbling. "Y-yes...I..."

"No, you won't." Sasuke said, removing his hand from her head. He picked her up bridal style. Sakura would have resisted, but she felt her body melt into his arms, as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was at home. In her bed. _Oh, thats right. I got sick and... _Sakura shot up from her bed and examined her room. She found somebody sitting in a chair beside her bed. The person looked up at her and smiled. 

"Hey. How you feeling?"

Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Kalei."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Under The Stars_


	5. Under The Stars

**AN: The ANBU thats with Sasuke is actually supposed to be based off of a friend of mine, who really dislikes Sasuke. That's why she's so difficult with him. She asked me if I would put her in my story so...here she is! Anyways...**

**Chapter five is out! Once I reach 15 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Under The Stars_

_"**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes. No room left to move inbetween you and I."**_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kalei?" Sakura asked, bewildered. A teenage girl was sitting in one of Sakura's chairs next to her bed. 

"Lady Hokage asked me to check up on you. You were really sick, you know." Kalei said, smiling. She had a silver, heart-shaped pendant resting on her lap, the chain dangling off her legs. In the middle of the heart was a small diamond and the word 'love' engraved below it in small, cursive letters.

Sakura glanced at the pendant, and then up at Kalei's face. "Y-yeah. Um, don't take this the wrong way...but, she asked _you_ to check up on me?" She asked. Kalei nodded and looked down at the pendant.

"Yeah well, lets just say I was going to be around the area today." She said, running her finger over the pendant. She picked it up and laced the chain through a loop on her pants, leaving it dangling from her hips. "It's just some stupid mission. It's boring, you couldn't even imagine."

Sakura scratched her head. "Huh, well leave it to me to attempt to make it more interesting."

Kalei giggled and grabbed a glass of water off the nightstand. "Here, drink something." She handed the glass of water to Sakura. Sakura grabbed it and took a big drink. _Wow, I'm so thirsty. _"Say, uh, Kalei? How long have I been sleeping?" Sakura asked, drinking the rest of the water. She put the glass down on the nightstand and looked at her clock. It was 9 in the evening.

"Well, a little more than a day." Kalei said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?! I was suppose to work at the hospital today...I can't-"

"Sakura, Lady Hokage took care of it. You were beyond sick. You needed sleep. Don't be so difficult!" Kalei said, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Okay, tell me something else. How did I get here...and how did Lady Tsunade know I was sick?"

Kalei smirked. "Okay...Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed. She covered her face with her hands as she heard Kalei's childish laughter. "Oooh, Sakura! You're embarassed, huh? Your childhood crush had to carry you to your bed!"

Sakura groaned. She knew Kalei from some missions she took with the ANBU. She met her on one mission to gather information on one of Orochimaru's old lairs. When Kalei asked why Sakura had come along, Sakura told her that one of her old teammates that she happened to like had become a missing-nin and gone to Orochimaru. She hadn't really explained much after that, except said his name was Sasuke and that he didn't return her feelings.

"Sakura, calm down. He simply came in here, put you on the bed, and left to tell Lady Hokage you were ill and that she should check on you." Kalei explained, controlling her giggling.

Sakura removed her hands from her face and looked at Kalei. "So, you came here then and got me the water and everything?"

"Yep, I did."

Sakura sighed. T_hank goodness...Sasuke already thinks I'm annoying! ...I dont want to be a burden to him anymore._

"Look, I advise you take it easy for a while. Lady Hokage said you don't have to go to work tomorrow, either." Kalei explained, standing up and stretching her arms. Sakura sat up again and pulled the covers off her legs.

"Thanks, Kalei." Sakura said, slowly standing up.

Kalei smiled and slid the chair next to the nightstand. "For what? I didn't do much." She picked her mask up off the floor and put it on.

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah but still...thank you." Kalei nodded and started walking out the door.

"Uh, wait. Kalei..."

Kalei stopped and turned around.

"Did...you, ya know...see Sasuke?"

Kalei chuckled and rested her elbow on the door frame. "Nope, not when he brought you in. Why?"

Sakura frowned and sighed. "I'm just wondering." _I'm wondering if he was upset I fell asleep in his arms._

"Sakura, get over him." Kalei said, removing her elbow from the door frame. Sakura's eyes widened. _Easier said than done._

"I can't." She mumbled.

"Then, do something about it."

Sakura's heart jumped. Do something about it? Yeah, like what? Sakura felt the blush creep across her cheeks as Kalei giggled again.

"Like...what?"

Kalei shook her head. "Figure it out, stupid." She waved goodbye to Sakura and walked out the door. Sakura sighed. _Figure it out, huh. Thanks for the help...

* * *

_

Sasuke had been laying in the grass on a hill behind his new home. He was thinking about his past few years at the sound village. He didn't usually like thinking about his past, but he needed someting to clear his mind. All he could think about was the past few days. Seeing Naruto had been so..._awkward_. He would have never thought he'd be able to talk to him so easily again. And Sakura? Well he didn't know what to think about that either. He knew it was late already, but lying outside on a cool night like this was peaceful and helped him think.

"Yo!"

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. _So much for this being peaceful. _He knew that voice. That _annoying _voice. He didn't bother to move any inch of his body. Instead, the person walked up to him.

"Sleeping? You'll get sick!" The girl sneered. She had her feet on either side of his head and she was staring right down at him. Wow, how he wanted to tackle her and take off that stupid mask. Even with her face covered, he knew she was smirking.

"Get lost."

"That's rude. You can't talk to _me_ that way."

"I just did."

"You need people skills, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up abrubtly, causing her to step back. He turned around and glared at her. "See, that's the problem. I can't communicate with you like a person. I don't even know your _name_." _It feels like I'm talking to a stuffed animal...but even THAT would be less annoying._

The girl scratched her head. "Yeah...that could be a problem."

Sasuke growled. "So _fix _the problem, and tell me your name."

The girl shook her head and plopped herself down beside him. He just sat there, glaring at her. _What the hell?_

"Were you actually sleeping?" She asked, staring into the sky.

"No. Don't change the subject. Why the hell won't you tell me your name?" He snarled. He clenched his fists at his side. She was so close...if he would just rip that mask off her face he could see what she looked like.

"I don't think it's worth it."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. _Worth it? _What did she mean? It's just her name.

She turned her face to look at him, causing him to look away. His glare faded and he stared at the ground. He could barely see her that well anyway. Besides the moon and stars, there was nothing there to lighten the place up, leaving it pretty dark...so taking the mask forcefully would be pointless.

"I mean, you'll forget it anyways...right after my assignment of watching you is over." She said, looking up into the sky again. She laid back and sighed.

"Forget your name? That would mean forgetting you all together." Sasuke said, lifting his head to stare up into the sky.

"What, isn't that possible?"

Possible? Well, yeah, people forget other people all the time. Sasuke took a minute to let her words sink in.

"I _can't_ forget you. You've already annoyed me way to much." He said quietly. He heard a giggled from the girl beside him and he smirked. Maybe it was just the fact that it was late...and they were under the stars...but he wasn't really all that annoyed with her right now. He was pretty relaxed.

"Well, is that good?"

"That I won't forget you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke took a deep breath. _I don't get what you mean. _"I'd personally like to. I don't make a habit of talking to annoying girls."

The girl beside him giggled once again. "I don't usually talk to stubborn jerks like you either, but I'm making an exception."

"It's no exception. It's your job." Sasuke laid down and rested his palms behind his head for cushioning. The sky was really beautiful. He didn't really know what to say to her. He didn't even know her. He didn't even know her name. Oh, yeah. Wasn't he supposed to be upset about that? "Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asked tenderly.

The girl next to him sighed. "How bad do you want to know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just figured if you're going to be with me for the next two months, you should let me know your name. Doesn't that make sense?"

"I told you, call me _'miss'_."

"I told you _no_."

"Well, you also told me this was my job. I'll do it whether you know my name or not."

Sasuke groaned. Why was she being so difficult? It's just a name.

"Tell you what, I'll let you ask me one question...if I can ask _you_ one." She said softly.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. _A question?_ Sure, he could ask her what her name was...but what did she want to ask him? This could be dangerous...especially if she asked him something he _really _didn't want to talk about.

"Is this some game?" He asked irritably.

"Game? Um...well..." She sat up and looked down at him. "Yes, lets make it one."

Sasuke grunted and turned his head away from her. "No."

"It's a game of truth. You have to answer honestly. If you back out of a question..." She scratched her head. "...then you have one chance to try and stump the other person. If they answer though, you lose. Make sense?"

Sasuke sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then...it makes sense."

"I'm asking you first."

Sasuke sat up and looked at her mask. Damn, he felt like he was talking to a statue or something! After a second of thinking, he realized that he was sitting really close to her. It almost would seem romantic, under the starry sky, but any trace of that feeling was easily swept away by the fact that she had her mask on.

"Will you answer honestly?" She whispered.

Sasuke nodded. _Whatever, why not?_

A minute of silence passed.

"Do you like Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Finding The Doubt_


	6. Finding The Doubt

**This chapter was a fun one to write. I hope everybody enjoys it! I have a habit of just getting into a lot of talking between characters...but I'm trying to work on that. Anyways...**

**You get me to 20 reviews...and I'll put up the next chapter:) **

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

_Chapter Six: Finding The Doubt_

**_"This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say."_**

* * *

"Do you like Sakura Haruno?"

_Sakura_? Okay this was strange. She had the opportunity to ask him anything she wanted to...and she chose to ask him if he likes Sakura? Sasuke felt his stomach twist. Why would this girl want to know something like that? On top of it all...it was a stupid question, period. Of _course _he didn't. He had those kind of feelings for _no _one.

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. The girl only nodded as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How do you know Sakura?" He asked. The girl only shrugged, making Sasuke somewhat angry. Damn, how does she know her?

"Do you?" She asked softly.

"In what way?"

The girl groaned. "Would I really ask something as simple as liking her...as a _friend_? No. Stupid question, _Sasuke_."

"Yeah, stupid question...you know my answer."

"Yes?" She giggled a little bit.

"No."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"I said you have to answer honestly. You can't play if you don't." The girl said, putting her head down.

"I am answering honestly." Sasuke mumbled.

"Liar."

"She's simply my old teammate, but it's all history now."

The girl giggled, and looked up at Sasuke. "So you admit you had _history _with her?"

Sasuke glared at her. _No. This girl has a way with twisting my words. _"History...as in we were simply on the same team as genin. She was no different from any other girl that liked me back then."

"Back then?"

"Yes."

The girl giggled once again and scooted closer to him. His glare deepened. She was getting _way _to close. He didn't like it. He was actually feeling...nervous. "What about now?"

Sasuke grunted. "What _about _now?"

"It's not like her feelings have changed. You know that." She stated simply.

Sasuke quickly stood up, leaving the ANBU shinobi staring up at him, puzzled. "Yes,_ I_ know that. The question is how do _you_?" Whoever this girl was, she knew a little too much about Sasuke and the people around him. He didn't like that at all.

"Really? Is that your question?"

Sasuke stared down at her. He wanted to know her name...but this seemed a little more important at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever."

The girl sighed and stood up. Strands of her black hair fell over her mask. "We had a couple missions together. Being tight with the Hokage, she was able to get into some really advanced missions with the ANBU. I don't know her all that well, but she did tell me that this guy she used to have a thing for had become a missing nin."

Sasuke put his hands into his pockets. Leave it to Sakura to tell random people how she felt about personal matters. "And she told you it was me?" The ANBU nodded.

"She told me you really were only interested in getting revenge."

"She was right." He said roughly. The girl only shook her head.

"No, you were wrong."

Sasuke coughed. Who does this girl think she is? "_What_?" He asked angrily.

"You were wrong, thinking you could only hate. People are born with emotions...all kinds. They aren't something you can simply shove aside." The girl said as she walked past him. Sasuke simply watched her walk away.

"I chose that path and buried my emotions." He shouted as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"I'm going to pretend you started out with the first question, and I'll ask you my question about Sakura some other time." She said sourly. Sasuke only looked at her as the moonlight reflected off her mask. "I think you need some time to think." She finished as she disappeared.

She was annoying and sarcastic. Sasuke didn't like this. She was also persistent, and would be around Sasuke for the next 2 months. Dangerous. He didn't know what kind of questions she'd throw at him, now that he got himself twisted up into this little game. The only ties he had with Sakura now were the ties he wanted to wrap around her neck for telling that ANBU girl things about him. He was frusterated with this girl. And even more so...he was frusterated with the fact that he still didn't know her name...when he had the opportune moment to ask her.

* * *

"I don't understand. It's been 3 whole days, and Sakura hasn't said a word to me." Sasuke said irritably. Naruto frowned and patted Sasuke on the back. They were outside of some knick knack shop and were watching Sakura as she looked at the things on the shelves. 

"Well, she told me she didn't really want to talk to you. Maybe she's sick of you being a bastard." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke glared at him.

"She said that?"

"Yeah...well not the bastard part. I think she's scared of you...talking to you. It's been like this since she collapsed on you, right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke yawned.

"Hn." He didn't care all that much about Sakura's ignoring him. He was just curious about it. And he was especially curious about what that ANBU shinobi had told him a couple nights back. If Sakura really still had those kind of feelings for Sasuke, wouldn't she be trying to communicate with him?

"Sasuke!"

Before Sasuke could turn around, a girl with long blonde hair had jumped on his back, causing him to slightly lose his balance. _Ino._

"Oh _wow_, I've missed you. I haven't seen you these past few days. Where have you _been_?!" She screamed into his ear. In one swift movement, he managed to release himself from her grasp.

"I've been busy." He said simply, turning to Naruto. _Yep, still annoying. _His thoughts slowly drifted to Sakura again as he seen her leave the shop. "Even a simple 'hey' would scare her?" He asked Naruto suddenly, ignoring Ino.

Naruto shrugged as they watched Sakura walking away. Sasuke quickly started walking towards her.

Sakura had been walking with her head down until Sasuke walked in front of her and cut her off. She slowly looked up at him, and sure enough, her expression was priceless.

_Is she really all that scared to talk to me now? _Sakura."

Sakura swallowed hard. _Oh wow...this is embarassing! What could he possibly want?! _Her eyes met his.

"Hey."

"H-Hey..." She stuttered nervously.

Her eyes widened as Sasuke smirked and walked away. _What the?_ She whipped her body around and before she knew it, the words were coming out.

"Is that all you wanted to say?!" She called out, causing Sasuke to stop and turn around. He had a victorious smirk on his face, showing that he was rather pleased he had startled her.

"What else should I say?"

Sakura froze. What else _should _he say? What was she expecting? "I don't know. Something about how pathetic it was of me to faint on you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, well you just said it yourself."

Sakura's face grew red. She hated when he played these games with her. Was he really okay with it, or was he mad? If she had to take a guess...he was angry.

"Yoooo, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino ran up to Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

Sakura scratched her head. "I was just heading home."

Ino walked up to Sakura and laced her arm around hers. "No, you weren't. I think we should all grab a bite to eat. I want to catch up with Sasuke!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_"So you admit you had history with her?"_

That stupid girl and her stupid question. Sasuke sighed and started walking up to Sakura, who took a step back in confusion. Why was he all of a sudden going out of his way to talk to her?

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked abrubtly. Naruto walked up beside him and pulled Ino off to the side, as to let them have a private convorsation. She squealed as Naruto yanked on her arm.

_Way to go, Naruto! _Sakura cursed him inwardly. As if this wasn't awkward enough, she had to be alone with Sasuke. "I was embarassed." She said quickly, avoiding his eyes. She was lying. It was _so_ obvious. The truth was, she wanted to see how strong her feelings for him actually were. She wanted to get over him...but it was proving to be more impossible every day.

Sasuke just looked at her, making her even more nervous. She started glaring at him. "I was just embarassed! You didn't have to carry me to my house...or tell the Hokage I was sick. It...isn't something you would normally do."

His eyes widened. "Then what _is _something I would normally do?"

Sakura's breath grew shallow, wondering whether or not she should say what she wanted to say so bad. Sasuke's stare grew more intense, waiting for her answer.

"Leaving me on a bench somwhere...so you wouldn't have to deal with me getting in your way."

_Ouch_. Sasuke's mouth flew open, but he found he had nothing to say. That was a direct hit. He knew _exactly _what she was talking about...the night when he had left the village, and knocked her out so she wouldn't scream. He slowly closed his mouth, wondering what he should say. Would he say something rude, to get her back...or...

After an awkward pause, he finally spoke.

"You're right."

Sakura's heart jumped. _What? _"Right about what...?" She asked, making herself sound completely stupid. _Why didn't he yell at me or something? _She was completely confused.

"That _is _something I would normally do." He said softly as he walked past her. After a second of letting the convorsation sink in, she turned around, only to find him gone already. She frowned and exhaled a deep breath. Little did they know, at that very moment...they were both wondering the same thing...

_So why didn't he do it?_

* * *

When Sasuke walked into his house, much to his surprise... he seen that ANBU girl sitting on his couch. He didn't want to deal with her right now...not after what had just happened...but he was too mentally drained to even care. He sat down next to her, noticing she was reading some book as she closed it and threw it onto the floor. 

"Bad day?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

_"Do you like Sakura Haruno?" _Just thinking about that made his head spin...and made him slightly angry at this girl sitting next to him.

Whatever. He wasn't about to give that any second thought. Of couse he didn't.

"If you can take back your question...I want to take back mine." He said simply, staring at the floor. He noticed she had turned to look at him.

"Uh...okay?"

"So we'll restart the game...and I want to go first, okay?"

"Sure..." She said slowly. Sasuke turned to look at her. Or more so, to look at her mask. He really wanted to see this girls face. _This girl. _Damn, he was sick of calling her that.

"Okay...I want to know..." He hesitated. This had been one of the major things bugging him. It was actually annoying him to no end. "I want to know your name."

He couldn't see her expresion but he knew she was smiling. She had obviously been waiting for him to ask. "Really? That's it? Isn't it just a name? I thought it wasn't a big deal?"

His expression softened. "It is."

After a minute of silence, the girl sighed and looked away from him.

"My name..."

Sasuke never removed his eyes from her mask as she spoke.

"...is Kalei Hitsuchi."

* * *

_Next Chapter: All Needed Proof_


	7. All Needed Proof

**I'm not sure if everybody is liking how the story is going. Please review and tell me what you're thinking! Anyway, the next chapter might not be up for a little while, but I'll try hard to get it up within the next 4 days. **

Enjoy! 

**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: All Needed Proof_

_**"Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you."**_

* * *

"Kalei Hitsuchi." 

"That's what she said her name was?"

"Hn."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know her." He scratched his head and sighed. Him and Sasuke had just got done eating at Ichiraku Ramen and were sitting on the stools, talking about last night. "Well, I'm surprised she told you her name...even though you two are playing some weird honesty game thing?"

Sasuke took a drink of his tea. _I was surprised, too. _"Well, it was about time."

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Both of them turned around to see Ino and Shikamaru standing behind them. "Well, Sasuke. Long time, no see." Shikamaru said, smirking at the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, spinning his stool around. Shikamaru sighed.

"We were just on our way to see Kurenai, when we ran into Sakura." Shikamaru muttered. He playfully shoved Ino with his shoulder and groaned, causing Ino to giggle. "Of course, being a _girl_, Ino could tell something was wrong with Sakura and decided to try and _help _her."

_Something was wrong? _Sasuke spun his stool around slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Naturally though...Sakura wasn't so eager to tell Ino anything." Shikamaru finished. Ino glared at him and squealed.

"Oh, Shikamaru! She didn't want to tell me anything because _you _were there. Girls need to talk to other girls...in _private_. You couldn't understand." She said, turning to Sasuke and Naruto. "Do either of you two know whats wrong?" She asked quickly.

Sasuke shrugged as he noticed Naruto glancing at him.

"Sasuke did you say anything to upset her?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn." He shook his head. If anyone was hurt from the last conversation him and Sakura had...it was him. But still, he had walked away so fast, he didn't really bother to see if she was upset or not.

"Well, whatever. It's all too troublesome for me. Ino, we have to go!" Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Oh-uh...yeah...see you, Sasuke!" Ino called as she started walking next to Shikamaru.

Naruto jumped off his stool and glared at Sasuke. "You _did _do something to Sakura, didn't you?" Sasuke shot his head toward Naruto and glared back at him.

"No, loser. I didn't."

"You're lying, bastard."

Sasuke grunted. "I'm not."

"You can't just go hurting her feelings, Sasuke! Don't you care about her?"

_"Do you like Sakura Haruno?"_

"No!" Sasuke shouted, startling Naruto. He took a deep breathe and ran a hand through his hair. "Her feelings have _nothing_ to do with me. I thought I made it clear I that I was only staying for training."

Naruto's glare returned and he started growing angry. _You bastard, Sasuke!!! _"You can't ignore her for the time being!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto had a point, though. Eventually, he'd run into Sakura...and what would he say? Their last conversation didn't end well. Sasuke exhaled a deep breath and stood up. "Fine. I'll go talk to her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "O-okay..." _Wow, that was easier than I thought._

Sasuke started walking away as he heard Naruto call to him.

"You better not make her cry again, Sasuke!"

_I'm not going to try to, Naruto.

* * *

_

"Yes, thank you Lady Tsunade." Sakura said, smiling. She bowed her head as the Hokage frowned at her from behind her desk.

"You feel better?" She asked curiously, grabbing the sake bottle from the corner of her desk and putting it to her lips. Sakura nodded. "Shizune!" Tsunade bellowed. Her door flew open, and her assistant, Shizune, ran into the room.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade?" She stammered breathlessly.

Tsunade chuckled and sipped the sake. "I want you to look into some missions for Sakura, preferably ANBU ones. She's feeling restless after being so sick."

_Correction, I'm feeling so restless after what happened with Sasuke! _"Yes." Sakura said sweetly.

Shizune nodded and ran back out of the room. "It may be a day or two until we find a good, lengthy mission for you, Sakura." Tsunade murmured and sighed. "But, I want you to know...if you're not feeling well, you'll only make this mission more difficult for your other team members."

"Y-Yes, I know this, Lady Tsunade."

"Well, okay then-"

Tsunade's door knob clicked and it slowly started opening. Once fully open, you could see someone standing in the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, Lady Hokage." The person spoke.

Tsunade groaned and stood up, gesturing for her guest to come in. "No...not exactly. Kalei, come in."

Kalei slowly walked through the doorway and shut the door behind her. She walked up to the Hokage's desk and handed her an important looking paper. Sakura just watched Kalei. She looked so professional. Sakura envied her.

She had always wanted to be in the ANBU. She felt she could accomplish more there. As she watched Kalei stand there so professional and focused, her desire grew.

"Yo, Sakura." Kalei said, turning to look at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

_Oh wow. Embarassing. _Sakura's face reddened and she started laughing nervously. "I didn't mean to...sorry."

"Good, Kalei. So I'll assume he's behaving?" Tsunade asked abruptly, eying the papers. Kalei nodded.

"He?" Sakura asked curiously. Tsunade looked up at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's heart jumped. Kalei was the ANBU assigned to keep an eye on Sasuke? And Kalei didn't bother to tell her while she was sick? "You're...his g-guard?" Sakura stuttered, bewildered.

Kalei nodded. "Well, thanks Kalei. I'll be expecting the next report in three days." Tsunade said, sitting back down in her chair. "You both are dismissed. Sakura, I'll get back to you later."

Both girls nodded and bowed their heads. Slowly they turned and walked out the door.

When they were in the hallway alone, walking toward the exit, something felt extremely out of place. Why hadn't Kalei told her? Why hadn't Sasuke told her? Well, then again, maybe Sasuke didn't know that Sakura even knew Kalei. But Kalei knew all about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke...so why hadn't she mentioned anything about this?

"Kalei." Sakura said, stopping. Kalei took a few more steps then stopped to look back at her. "Why didn't you mention anything about Sasuke?" She said, swallowing hard.

Kalei sighed. "It's no big deal, Sakura. Are you worried about something?" She asked, causing Sakura's brow to furrow.

"No..." _Yes. _Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to assume anything.

"Don't worry. To tell you the truth..."

Sakura watched Kalei strain herself for the words.

"...I _hate _that guy."

Sakura's mouth fell open. _Hate him?_

Kalei giggled at Sakura's expression. "He's...so..." She scratched her head. "Well it doesn't matter. Does that answer your question?"

Sakura slowly nodded, and Kalei turned around and started walking off. _But why? She barely knows him. _Hate's such a strong word...and Kalei didn't seem like somebody to use it so recklessly. Still, unfortunately...it wasn't her business.

Damnit, where was she? _Sakura's sure hard to find when you need her. _Sasuke was walking down the street to her house. It was around 7 o'clock. He figured she'd be home. He slowly approached her door and stood there. Did he really want to knock? Did he really want to have to face her? What would he say? Maybe this was a bad idea...

"Sasuke?"

He spun around, almost losing his balance, to see a puzzled Sakura eyeing him. Wow, did he feel stupid.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Looking for you. Why the _hell_ else would I be standing in front of _your _door?" He snapped. He hadn't sounded to be so cruel, but it was the first thing he could think of to regain a little dignity. Somehow, he didn't think standing in front of Sakura's house like a lost puppy looked like something he'd do.

Sakura frowned. "I was at the Hokage's office. What did you need?"

He let out a giant sighed. "I came to see if something was wrong."

She let her graze drift to the floor. She felt really insecure talking to Sasuke right now. She actually felt really bad about the things she said to him the night before. "Well, nothing's wrong. I'm okay."

"Then look at me."

Her eyes widened, causing her to focus more on the ground in front of her. "W-why?"

"To prove to me nothing is wrong. You make it pretty obvious when you stare at the floor." He said, taking a step toward her.

She shook her head and looked off to the side. "I'm not staring at the floor."

"But you're still not looking at me."

She bit her lip as he took another step toward her. He was now right in front of her, staring at her with those emotionless eyes. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand up. _He's so close._

He, too, felt nervous about their proximity. He wasn't sure why he kept stepping closer to her, but his body just kept moving. He slowly lifted his hand and gently laid his first two fingers underneath her ear. He traced them down her jawline and dipped his hand under her chin and positioned her head so she was staring right at him, her face red and flushed.

"Sakura."

She swallowed hard. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it." She muttered. His mind was racing as a look of slight surprise crossed his face. "I was never _upset_ with you for leaving me there all alone that night. I just...wished you to come back." A tear slowly fell from her eye, causing Sasuke's throat to tighten.

Why did he feel so...bad?

_"...for leaving me there all alone..."_

Something in his chest started aching. He knew loneliness. He knew how that felt. Did he really make her go through that?

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened. She was waiting for him to yell at her...or say something like 'you know I'm only back for a while'...but instead, he removed his hand from under her chin and gave her a sympathetic look. His voice was low as he spoke.

"I'm back."

* * *

Sasuke reached his house after a long, slow walk home. His heart was racing. After he told her he was back, he couldn't find the right words to say. He simply told her that her apology was accepted and that she should go inside and get some sleep. After that, he said goodbye and walked away. It was awkward, this feeling. He couldn't quite explain it. 

"Hey you. Where ya been?" Somebody called out from his rooftop. It was Kalei.

"Nowhere imparticular. But speaking of that, wouldn't you know? Aren't you suppose to be _watching _me?"

He heard her giggle. "I trust you. Say, get up here, Uchiha."

Well, tonight was _full_ of surprises. He jumped onto his roof and seen Kalei laying down, palms behind her head. He sat down beside her and looked up into the sky as the gentle breeze chilled his skin.

"You know what?" She asked, sitting up. He looked at her. At her mask. "It's my turn. I have a question for you." She finished.

"Hn."

She sighed and looked away. "Honestly, I want you to tell me what you think of me."

His eyes widened. "What do you care?"

"Well, in all honesty, I'm not sure if I do, but that doesn't mean I can't be curious."

A small chuckle escaped him. _Wow, so this is a totally pointless question. _"I think you're annoying and childish. You do things spontaneously and don't take your job seriously...you-"

"I do to take my job seriously!" She looked at him...probably glaring. Not that he could tell or anything with that damn mask on her face.

"No, or you'd be following me like you're supposed to be." He countered.

"Shut up, stupid. You just want me to be around you more, huh?" She said jokingly, and started giggling.

"Maybe."

Her giggling stopped as she noticed his face was serious. After a minute of silence passed, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"It's my turn." He said softly. Kalei nodded.

He had been thinking about this question all day long. He needed to word it _just _right.

"What does your face look like?"

She giggled and looked at him. "Answer honestly." He said, once more. He knew what kind of answer she'd give...it's the same way all girls describe themselves. She'd fall right into his trap.

"Oh, it's _beautiful_."

_Perfect. _He was expecting her to call herself ugly trying to be modest...but not Kalei. She was the definition of conceited. Either way, she said exactly what he wanted her to say.

"In order to answer a question like that...which you did...I need _proof_...or you could be lying." He said, a smirk crawling across his face as he noticed her fists clench at her sides.

"Thats trickery, _Uchiha_." She said angrily.

"Doesn't matter. You have to take off that mask."

She shook her head. "N-no..I...I c-can't." Was he imagining it? Was she getting nervous?

"But you said you look _'beautiful'_...I'll tell you if you're right or not...which...you probably aren't." He said, raising his hands up to her face. He curled his fingers around the edges of the mask as he severed the small chalkra strings holding it on.

"Sasuke..." She whispered.

He slowly removed the mask until he could see her face. His eyes widened and he swallowed. Hard.

She looked so childish...and had big, vibrant blue eyes. Her face was twisted into a frown...but he could tell...that if she were to smile...that it would be...

"Well?" She asked quietly, biting her lip.

"You were right."

Her eyes widened, causing his breath to grow shallow. His heart started racing.

She _was _beautiful.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Courage and Bonds_


	8. Courage and Bonds

**I'm trying not to make Sasuke out of character...but for any good romantic moments...I somewhat have to. Anyway, I hope everybody likes this chapter. I got it up way sooner than I thought. Review and tell me what you think!  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight: Courage and Bonds_

**_"He wants love but his heart won't let him let her in"_**

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks. _It had been a couple of days since she had last really held a conversation with him. And today, it had been exactly 2 weeks since she met him. Since he had been back. Home.

Kalei was sitting by a small pond near the edge of town. She was pulling petals off of flowers and tossing them into the pond. _A petal for each reason I dislike him._ The pond was littered with beautiful petals of many colors. There was a flower garden just a little ways beyond the pond where she had picked all of the flowers. Now, she was sitting...thinking about that stupid conversation. It's been all she's been thinking about. She'd been watching him from a distance, as to not have to strike up any conversation with him. She didn't know how it would go. ANBU don't normally take off their masks when they are on ANBU missions...she didn't know how to feel about what happened. For some reason...she just _let _him take it off. It wasn't even such a big deal he seen her face...but at the time...she felt so..._weak..._ to him...and that was the problem.

_"You were right." He said, breathlessly._

_"About being...beautiful?"_

_"Yeah." He handed the mask to her and turned away._

_"I've heard that before..."_

_He let a small laugh escape him._

_"It all means the same thing."_

_"And that is?" He turned back to her as she stood up._

_"Nothing."_

_"Yeah?" A smirk crept across his face._

_She slowly nodded and turned around._

_"It's your turn." He said, catching her off guard._

_"I-I don't have a question yet."_

_"It's not like I think any different of you now." He said, causing her to look back at him._

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"I'm glad I don't have to stare at that mask anymore. Don't wear it in front of me again."_

_"Well...then you have to stop being such an ass to me..."_

_Silence._

_He stood up. "I think I can do that."_

_"Promise?"_

_"If you do."_

She was now wearing long, baggy black pants, a fish net undershirt and a green vest. Normal shinobi attire. Her hair was down, scattered all over the place, and her Konoha headband was tied around her thigh. Normal shinobi attire. The next day after he had seen her face, she asked the Hokage if it would be okay if she took this mission on as an undercover jounin. She would be able to keep a closer watch on him...and would be able to keep her promise. She let a sigh escape her, as she threw another petal into the water.

_I hate him. I hate him...don't I? He's so cocky, rude, and obnoxious...I..._

"I hate him. I hate Sasuke Uchiha." She muttered angrily.

"Hehehe...wow, you're talking to yourself. You okay?"

She heard footsteps behind her and looked back. There was a blond boy in a long black sleeve shirt and orange pants standing behind her. She seen the Hokage's old necklace on his neck. She knew this boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" She asked quietly. He scratched his head and smiled at her.

"Yep, that's me!" He shouted happily, as he walked up beside her. He glanced at the pond and back at her. "What's with destroying the flowers?"

Kalei sighed and pulled the last petal off of the flower in her hand. She dropped the stem and casted the petal into the water. "I'm angry."

Naruto chuckled. "I can tell."

"And since you already heard me confess my hatred for him...each petal represents one reason why I hate Sasuke Uchiha." She said in a monotone voice. Her eyes looked dull as she stared out into the water.

Naruto sat down beside her and sighed. "I bet...you're Kalei."

She looked at him, confused. How would he know that? He smiled and nodded. He could tell by her expression he was right. "That shinobi that's supposed to keep him in line...that's you, isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded and looked out at the pond. He sighed once again and turned to examine the pond himself. "I'm willing to bet you that you couldn't name a reason for even _half _those petals out there."

Kalei's eyes widened. Was he testing her? She wasn't in the mood. "You'd lose that bet. I'm a hateful person."

"Naaaahhh! There's a _million _petals out there. You really must have taken a toll on that flower garden." He said and laughed, looking back at her. She slowly looked at him and examined him. He looked like a really carefree person. But he was talking so smart. Odd. "Besides...you don't look like a hateful person to me." He finished. Her eyes narrowed this time. Who _was_ this Naruto Uzumaki?

She let a small giggle escape her and she ran her hand through her long, velvet hair. "You don't know me." She said quickly. Naruto shrugged.

"Well...I know you're...annoying, childish and demanding." He said sarcastically, counting them off with his fingers.

_Oh yeah that's right. This knucklehead hangs around Sasuke alot._ Kalei rolled her eyes. "Yeah...maybe."

"I like that!" Naruto said loudly, causing Kalei to look at him. She started laughing.

"Wow...you're energetic...you must annoy Uchiha alot yourself, huh?" She said, standing up.

Naruto shrugged and stood up himself.

"Well...no offense...but anything related to him in any way...is just automatically on my hate list right now." She said, brushing off her pants and shooting Naruto an 'I'm sorry, yet I'm not' type of look.

Naruto groaned. "That's not fair. I'm nothing like him. I'm everything he's not!" He said proudly. Kalei smirked.

"Well, then I can say off the bat that you're everything I like." She said, turning around and walking away.

"Thanks!!" Naruto called back. "By the way..." She turned her head to look at him, still walking. "I can name a reason on each one of those petals..." He continued, pointing at the pond. Kalei stopped, still looking back at him. "..._why _Sasuke is such a bastard." He finished, his face serious.

Her breath lodged in her throat.

"So...give him a break?" He said, a small smile growing back onto his face. He was lively and cute...making it contagious. Kalei giggled and turned back around.

"Maybe...for you, Naruto."

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

"Only a little more than 2 weeks, and you should be up and training, right?" Sakura said happily, handing Sasuke a cup of tea. She had met up with Sasuke and Kakashi outside of a sweets shop and asked them to sit with her. Kakashi was more than happy to...Sasuke? Not so much. Turns out, Sakura had caught them right after Sasuke had asked Kakashi to supervise his training. 

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, his head in his hands. His elbows were on the table, and he was holding his head so he faced the table.

"Sasuke, you'd think you'd be a bit more excited." Sakura said, sipping her own tea.

Sasuke groaned. "I have a screaming headache, now shut up."

"Now, now you two. Get along." Kakashi said, standing up. "Look, Sakura, I have to run. Keep her company until she leaves, will you Sasuke?" He said waving and turning around. Sakura sighed. She would have rather been here alone...not with Sasuke. Things weren't exactly awkward with him after she had told him she was sorry about her rude remark...but they hadn't exactly held a conversation since then either. They only said hello and goodbye when they seen each other.

Sasuke grunted and leaned back in his chair, tugging at the sleeves of this black shirt. Apparently, he was in pain.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" Sakura offered sweetly.

"No." But apparently not sweetly enough.

"Are you sure? I _am_ a medic."

"No."

Sakura frowned. "You doubt my abilities, don't you?"

"Sakura, shut up." He glared at her quickly and then looked out under the curtain in the doorway.

She bit her lip. "Look, if you don't want to be here, fine! I don't want you here anyway...not if you're going to be so-"

He turned back and glared at her again. She flinched. _Wow, way to go. He's going to kill you, stupid._

She slowly stood up and walked over to him, startling him. His eyes widened as she attempted to rest her hand on his forehead. He slapped it away.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked sharply. She muttered something under her breath and attempted to put her hand on his head again, but he swatted it away again, harder.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, Sasuke? I'm going to help you. Knock it off!" She said angrily, slapping her hand onto his forehead, making him wince. Chalkra slowly started to flow out of her hand. After a minute or two, she removed her hand and Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Better, huh?" She asked sarcastically and sat back down. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said quietly, looking away. A moment of silence passed, and Sasuke took a drink of his tea.

"You know...back when we were younger, I would have done anything to be alone with you like this." She said, looking at him. He looked back at her and stared into her green eyes.

"Like a date." He said, confirming what she meant. She nodded slowly, never removing her eyes from his.

"Sasuke...I was thinking...you have a lot of time before you can train." She slowly brushed a hair behind her ear and looked away. Sasuke sighed. He knew there this was going.

"We should go on a date. For real...just to, catch up." She said quickly, looking back at him.

"I thought we've already caught up. That can't be your excuse to see me all the time." He stated, taking another drink of his tea. Sakura nodded.

"Fine...then just to spend some time together. Sasuke?" Her voice sounded nervous. He thought of all the times when they were twelve that he had rejected her offers to go on a date with her. It was really pointless. It's not like he returned those feelings for her. But nevertheless, she had a point. He had time to blow before he could start focusing on training.

"Sure. Whatever." He said in a low monotone voice, sending chills through her body. Her eyes widened. Did he just say that? Is he serious?

"Y-You'll go on a date with me, Sasuke?" She asked, bewildered.

A small smirk crossed his face. "I will go on a date with you, Sakura." He loved when she looked so shocked.

Her heart jumped as all her feelings came rushing in. He was serious. She was happy.

He pushed his chair out and stood up, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out some yen and left it on the table. Sakura's mouth fell open. "Sasuke, I...don't-." She said, standing up.

"I got it." He said simply. He turned around and started walking out the door, lifting a hand to wave as he ducked under the drapes. Sakura's mouth went dry. He was being...nice. Well, sort of. It was good enough for Sakura.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted from across the street. Sasuke had just reached his house but before he could go inside, somebody had shouted his name. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and took a deep breath. "I seen Kalei today, bastard! She was pretty upset with you!" Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. 

Sasuke shrugged.

"What happened?"

Sasuke rested his hand on the doorknob. "I seen her face." He said simply.

Naruto's mouth fell open and a small laugh escaped him. "Wow, really...hahaha! Nice! But you know...when I seen her...she wasn't in her ANBU uniform." Naruto said, his face slowly turning serious. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"She was just in normal clothing with a shinobi vest on."

Sasuke blinked thrice and slowly twisted his doorknob. "Look, loser. I'm tired. Thanks for the information, but I'm not interested."

Naruto glared and him. "I heard you're going on a date with Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared back and Naruto. How did he know that? Where did that even come from? He had _just_ got done talking to her. Wow, new travels fast.

"Oh _yeah_. How do you know?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Naruto's brow twisted.

"I seen you leave the shop Sakura was at. She said she had managed to ask you on a date. And you accepted." Naruto said angrily. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, who smirked, and found this the perfect opportunity to anger the loser.

"Yeah. I did. You still have that stupid crush on her?"

Naruto's face relaxed a bit, but he still gritted his teeth. "Maybe a little."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Then, looks like you lost your chance."

"It wouldn't have worked between me and her anyway." Naruto's face grew solemn. His eyes bore into Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in frustration. _So much for that._

"I couldn't make her mine. She was yours to begin with." Naruto said, a small, sincere smile forming on his face. His words hit Sasuke, as his throat tightened. _What?_ Who said he wanted Sakura? How could she _still_ have those types of feelings for him after everything he did? He left her and Naruto...all for selfish reasons. And yet...both of them still forgave him.

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke pushed the door in.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said, turning to face him once more.

Sasuke stopped, not looking back at Naruto.

"Don't hurt her, okay? Just like you still being my best friend...Sakura still loves you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. A moment of silence passed, and Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Bastard, you know you're still my best friend, right?" Naruto snickered, scratching the back of his head. He heard a small chuckle come from Sasuke. Satisfied with Sasuke's reply, Naruto started running off.

A small, sad, smile formed on Sasuke's face as memories started racing through his mind. He should have never came back. He should have went for Itachi right away. He needed to leave this place. But could he? The loser just said he was his best friend. Why? It made no sense...

_And your still my best friend...Naruto._

_

* * *

Next Chapter: Our Moonlit Reflection _


	9. Our Moonlit Reflection

**So I tried not to really get anybody too...out of character...but I just couldn't help it. It's unavoidable- I'm sorry! Also...Thank you SO much to those of you that review on this story. I LOVE your comments, and definitely appreciate your criticism. I don't focus too much on spelling mistakes, but I probably should. Anyway, since this chapter is kind of a..."turning point" in my story...or something like that...I hope everybody will review and tell me what they think. Really, the more reviews I receive, the more it makes me want to write for you guys!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Our Moonlit Reflection_

**_"One thing is clear...I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here...you wouldn't say so if you were me."_**

* * *

"Kalei, just come _in_. You're annoying me." Sasuke said irritably, opening his bedroom window. Kalei was sitting in a tree, facing the opposite direction of his house. Apparently, she was still upset about their last conversation. Sasuke sighed. "You sitting out there ignoring me is getting on my nerves." 

"Deal with it."

He was getting angry.

Naruto was right. She had on normal shinobi clothing...and she didn't have that mask on. But she was always facing the opposite direction when Sasuke managed to see her._ So childish._

"Damn it, this is a waste of time." He said, taking a step back from the window.

"You suck at keeping promises." Kalei shouted to him. He clenched his jaw. He really _was_ trying to be more agreeable...but it seemed she was trying to be more stubborn. "You're not a very honest person."

"No, I'm not. And you need to act your age."

She jumped up and turned around, shaking a fist at him, her eyes blazing angrily. "Look here, Sasuke, I'm sick of you cracking jokes about my age! Respect your elders!"

He smirked. "Why? I can usually _kill_ my elders."

She growled and jumped onto the ledge of the window, giving Sasuke a perfect view of her extremely angry face. "What the hell is it with you and power?! There are other things in life you know!" She said, crawling in through the window and shutting it. Sasuke walked over to his drawer and peeled his shirt of, revealing a very well built stomach. Kalei's eyes widened. He had a _very_ nice body.

"Power is the only thing I need. Nothing else matters." He said, grabbing a long chain off his dresser and throwing it around his neck.

"Yeah that's because your brother has you tied around his finger."

He turned to glare at her. She smirked victoriously. He made it so obvious she hit a nerve. He grabbed a clean black undershirt and put it on roughly. Then he grabbed the top of his pants and looked back at Kalei. "Do you mind?" He asked, causing her to wince.

"Oh my god...you won't actually change while I'm in the room." She said. He smirked and unbuttoned her pants. Her mouth dropped open and she spun around closing her eyes.

"Shows how much you know about me." He muttered while changing. "You can turn around now."

"You fully clothed?"

"Che- would I really let _you_ see me if I wasn't?" He said, smirking at her as she turned around slowly. "So I need your help."

Her face twisted into a look of shock and anger. He just got done insulting her and now he was asking for her help? This boy was so stupid. "With what?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm going on a date."

Kalei's throat tightened and for some reason...it felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. "With who?" She asked firmly. Sasuke groaned and adjusting the white shorts he had put on.

"Sakura."

Kalei exhaled a deep breath. Of course it was Sakura. Go figure. "Ahh, finally come to your sense's now? You ready to answer that question of mine yet?" She said, smiling.

_"Do you like Sakura Haruno?"_

"No. I'm not." He said, putting some yen into his pockets. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Kalei. "What, are you happy I'm going on a date with her?"

"Yes. But more so shocked." She said, tapping her finger on her chin. "And here I thought you didn't like girls."

"Why are you happy about it?" He asked, looking at her thoughtfully. She shrugged.

"Sakura is my friend. I want her to be with the person she loves. I want you to be with her. It's simple math." She said, using her hands to gesture. She giggled.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something...but nothing came out. He looked off to the side and chuckled quietly. "You're stupid."

Kalei put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I'm not! Love is _amazing_! I want you to be with who makes you happy, Sasuke!" She said, earning herself a glare from Sasuke.

"I'm not looking for love." He spat roughly.

"Of course not. It just happens."

He rolled his eyes and Kalei sat next to him on the bed. "I have a question for you, now."

He looked at her as she was smiling at him.

"What was...your childhood like?"

His eyes widened. What, was she stupid? Everybody knew about the Uchiha massacre. He glared at her and she shook her head. "I'm not talking about _that_." She whispered, as if knowing what he was thinking. "I mean...what were your parents like? Stuff like that..."

He scratched his head. "I don't know. My father always payed more attention to Itachi. My mother was really nice and supportive. Itachi always seemed like a strong, trustworthy brother." He said, counting them off on his fingers. His eyes grew dark and emotionless. "My childhood was fine up until that day. After that...everthing's a blur. I know it was lonely..." He said, trailing off.

All of a sudden he felt something warm on his hand. It was Kalei's. He had his hand clenched tightly while resting it on his knee. She had lightly laid her hand on top of his fist, causing him to snap back to reality.

"I think...you're going to break a bone or something." She mumbled, looking down at his fist. He noticed how angry he was and relaxed his hand. "I'm sorry. I was just curious...I wanted to hear it from you." She kept her hand on his, noticing how cold it was. Just like his heart.

"I didn't have a great childhood." He said, looking at her. A look of worry crossed her face. She removed her hand from his and looked at the floor.

"Sorry, Sasuke." She stood up.

"Kalei."

She looked back at Sasuke as he fidgeted with his necklace. "Wait up for me." He said cooly, his face serious.

She swallowed hard. "Why?"

"So I can tell you how the night goes."

A small smile crept onto Kalei's face and she turned around to face Sasuke. "Really?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted me to be with the person that makes me happy. I'll tell you tonight if it's Sakura." He said, standing up. He looked down at her and smirked.

She nodded and brushed the hair out of her face. "Oh yeah. It is."

Sasuke walked past her and grabbed a black jacket. "I should be back around midnight or something." He said, waving goodbye and walking out the door.

Kalei sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know how she was feeling about all this. And she didn't know if she'd be able to stay up and wait for him. He'd just have to wake her.

* * *

Sakura was waiting patiently outside of the sweets shop her and Sasuke had met at yesterday. He had told her this morning he would take her wherever she wanted to go, and that she didn't need to wear anything special. She was simply in her pale pink skirt and red top. It was slightly chilly tonight, but Sakura liked the cold...to a certain extent. She was somewhat nervous for tonight. She was going on a date with_ Sasuke Uchiha._

"Sakura."

She glanced behind her to see Sasuke walking up. He nodded toward the sweet shop. "I'll go get us some cocoa." He said, walking inside. Sakura nodded. So many things were racing through her mind. Before she knew it, Sasuke was back out. He handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She said, grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Lets go to the pond by the gate entrance." She spoke softly, walking ahead of Sasuke. He slowly followed.

* * *

"Where do you want to go after this?" Sasuke asked as they reached the pond. It was littered with flower petals, and the full moon reflected off the waters so beautifully. 

"Lets just stay here for the night." She said, as she walked up to the pond. She sat down and took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful smell of fresh water and roses. Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Here I thought we would have gone someplace nice for your first date." He said, scratching his head. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Who said this was my first date?" She asked, slyly. Sasuke looked at her, surprised.

"Who've you gone on a date with?"

Sakura giggled, noticing Sasuke's face grow dark. "Are you angry?"

"No." He said, looking toward the water. "Just surprised."

"I was kidding. This is my first date."

_I knew it._ Sasuke sighed, looking at the petals float across the pond.

Sakura took a sip of her cocoa and scooted closer to Sasuke. If this was going to be a _date_, she wanted to treat it like one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke muttered, smirking at her. She looked up and blushed at him.

"I'm cold." She lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, handing it to her. Sakura just looked at it. "You'll get sick, Sasuke."

"I'm not cold. Take it."

She slowly took the jacket and put it on. She looked up at him and pouted. "You want me to move back over?"

Sasuke stared at her. In the moonlight, she looked...pretty. He had never really thought of her that way. She had always just been a teammate, but right now...he was on a date with her. With Sakura Haruno.

"No." He said, looking back to the pond.

Sakura giggled and scooted a little closer. Her shoulder was touching his arm. She stretched her legs out in front of her and took another sip of her cocoa. She quickly glanced up at Sasuke. For the first time in a long time, his eyes looked full of emotion. Sadness...curiosity...

"Sakura..." His monotone voice interrupted her thoughts. "When I left...why didn't you move on?" He asked quietly. Sakura swallowed hard and looked out at the pond herself.

"I couldn't have. Even if I wanted to." She spoke softly as memories started flooding back. "I care about you too much, Sasuke. What I told you the day you left...it hasn't changed."

A frown grew on Sasuke's face. He felt...regret. Maybe it was just that they were alone, under a starry sky with a full moon...but he wanted to be close to Sakura. Close to someone.

"Sasuke...did you ever think about me and Naruto while you were gone?" Sakura asked suddenly. Sasuke exhaled a deep breath and looked up into the sky.

"Yes."

A smile drifted across Sakura's face. "Had you ever thought...of coming back to Konoha after you killed Itachi?"

A moment of silence.

"Yes...I considered it." He said, looking down at Sakura. "I didn't imagine I'd be here now. I just wanted to return to my house one last time before I set off to kill him."

She looked up at him. "Because...you don't know if you'll come back alive...right?"

Another moment of silence.

A weak smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah." He said solemnly. Sakura's eyes started watering. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. When she was with Sasuke...everything just felt like it did back when they were genin. Twelve years old. All the feelings she had for Sasuke had matured, yes...but when they were twelve...before Sasuke had left...they were happy. A part of her wanted to return to that.

She looked away and closed her eyes. "After you get some training in...when do you plan on leaving?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't know. After I get a lead on Itachi I suppose." Sakura looked up at him confused. "I have some teammates out around the surrounding areas. More than likely, if something comes up, they'll come inform me."

_Teammates?_ But Sakura and Naruto were his teammates weren't they?...Yeah...once upon a time. When they were kids.

Sakura nodded. "Who are they?"

"Juugo, Karin, and Suigestu." He looked back at Sakura...and his eyes widened.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes. Just like when she was a child...she was crying.

"Sakura?" He asked, watching as she wiped her eyes. The tears hadn't started flowing yet, but she could feel them getting ready to. She stood up and stretched out her body, walking up to the pond until she could see her reflection in the water. Sasuke watched her very carefully.

"Sasuke, don't you have any reason to stay here? With us? This is your home...you can deny it, but it's true."

He felt a pain crawl through his chest. It didn't matter if it was his home or not. He had something he had to do.

"Me and Naruto...we'll wait for you for as long as we must. Sasuke, I'm not asking you to give up your goal..."

Sasuke stood up and walked up to her, looking at his reflection in the water as well.

He was standing next to Sakura. The same kunoichi that had graduated from the academy with him. The same kunoichi that had gone through the chunin exams with him. The same kunoichi that had once saved him from unleashing the curse mark's power too soon. The same kunoichi that had confessed her love for him, and begged him to take her along to Orochimaru. That same girl was standing next to him. That same boy. The only thing different about them was how they looked, how much stronger they were, and how much distance had been placed between them over the past 3 years. But right now...he was standing right next to her. And there was no longer that distance. So close, he could reach out to her. He could reach his hand to hers. And slowly...his hand started moving...

"...I'm just asking for you to come home to us...when you've done what you need to do. Restore your clan and live life as any shinobi should, Sasuke. Do it for me and Naruto...but also for yourself...Sasuke."

And with that, he slowly laced his fingers with hers, taking in the feeling of having something...someone...to hold onto.

Sakura looked up at him, with a look of shock on her face, as he held her hand tightly. He looked at their reflection once again.

"Those bonds...I never broke them..." He whispered. The night was still, and the reflection never wavered. The boy standing next to the girl. The perfect image.

"You never had to..." She whispered, looking up at the moon. He took a deep breath and looked up into the sky as well. Maybe she was right. People harbor many emotions, not just one. He could hate, and love...as long as those emotions were for two separate people.

He took in every inch of the sky. The stars, the full moon, the dark layout behind it all. He lowered his gaze and looked at the pond one last time. The pond reflected the sky to every detail. Funny how what we are can be changed so easily. You only realize who you really are, when it's staring back at you.

"Sakura..." He looked down at her. She looked back, eyes glassy, just like the waters. For once, in a long time...he smiled, showing every emotion he had locked up inside. It took her breath away completely. If only for this one night, she wanted Sasuke to be able to be the person he was never able to be. She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled back at him.

"...Thank you..."

* * *

_Next Chapter: This Little Game We Play_


	10. This Little Game We Play

**This chapter isn't as "big" as the last one...but I'm slowly working into everything now. Sorry if things seem slow or boring. I'm trying the best I can.  
Anyways...thanks again to those that review. It means a lot!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: The Little Game We Play_

**_"Painted this big 'ol smile on my face to hide my broken heart."_**

* * *

"Sasuke...Saaasssukkkeeee..." 

Sasuke felt something poking at his cheek. It was Kalei.

"Sa-su-keee! Wake up..." She whispered excitedly. She was poking her finger into his cheek. It was the next morning around 11 and Sasuke was still sleeping. He slapped her hand away and groaned, burying his face into his pillow.

"Hey, why are you so tired?"

"I didn't get back until late." He spoke into pillow. Kalei grunted and sat in the chair sitting next to his bed.

"You didn't wake me up last night." She said, crossing her arms.

"You were sound asleep...I was tired." He mumbled again.

"But you told me you would tell me about your date!" She shouted angrily. _Damn, your the one that told me to wait up for you!!!_

"Well I can tell you today." _Is it that big of a deal?_

"Now?"

"No."

Kalei grunted, grabbed the covers and yanked them off of Sasuke, revealing his shirtless upper body. Kalei almost gasped but held it in. The muscles on his back were strong and defined.

"Damn it, Kalei..." He mumbled, reaching for the covers with his hand. Once he found them, he pulled them up halfway over his back and let his arm fall limply at his side. He was apparently still very tired.

Kalei sighed and sat back down. "Get up, dumb ass."

"I'll tell you about it later." He said angrily, shifting his head in his pillow.

"Oh come _on..._you really think I would wake you up just to know about your date with Sakura? No...I actually have some good news for you." Kalei grumbled, tugging at the ends of her hair. Sasuke slowly lifted his head up and glared at her.

"_What_ then?"

Kalei leaned forward in her chair. "Lady Hokage told me last night that the clean up of the Uchiha estate is going better than planned. In 11 days you can go home, and commence training." She said, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was perfect. _So_ lucky. He sighed and slowly lifted himself up in the bed. He sat there and ran his hand through his hair.

"What...that not good?" She asked as a confused look consumed her face. Sasuke looked at her.

"It is good. I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He yawned and stretched his legs out, letting them dangle off the side of the bed.

"Okay...so news for news. How did it go?" Kalei asked, smirking. Sasuke rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"I knew that was all you wanted to know."

"_Duh_. Did you kiss her?" Kalei asked abruptly, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. He shook his head and a look of disappointment flooded across Kalei's face. "You're stupid, Sasuke." She said, and stood up.

"I didn't want to kiss her." He said irritably as Kalei started walking off. She sighed and turned around, giving him an 'I know you're lying' type of look. He just glared at her.

"Whatever." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She started to turn around.

"I have a question for you."

She stopped and looked back at him again. He was smirking and strands of his hair were lying in his face. He looked so..._cute._ She felt her face grow hot and turned around.

"I'll be downstairs. Ask me later." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

Sasuke decided to take a shower before going down to talk to Kalei. As the hot water ran down his face, he couldn't help but think of last night. They had ended up just staying by the pond, watching the stars and talking. It was the most comfortable he had felt in a long time, but he didn't know why. And he definitely didn't know why he had grabbed her hand. It was a sudden reaction...it just _happened_. It was the same as the feelings he felt last night. It was sudden...it had just _happened_. And the only thing running through his head was what Kalei had said earlier to him. 

_"Love just happens."

* * *

_

"Kalei."

Kalei was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Sasuke walked into the room. She closed the book a sighed. "You ready to ask me that question?"

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the couch beside her. He ran a hand through his damp hair. "What's your family like?"

Kalei looked over to him and frowned. This wasn't something she was very comfortable talking about. But she wasn't about to lose this game to him. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"My family...is pretty much nonexistent." She muttered softly. Sasuke just stared at her, taking in her expression. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question.

"I used to live in the Hidden Sand village...back when I was young. I came to the Leaf village to get a new start and become a shinobi." She said, running her hand up and down her leg. "My father was an excellent ninja...but he ended up dying on a mission when I was 11. I came to this village when I was 8...so my mother had actually sent a letter to the Hokage to tell me."

Kalei took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "A week after that, my little sister, Kiako was born. I've only met her once and that was when I went back to the Sand village for my father's funeral. I haven't seen my mother since then either."

Sasuke leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "You don't keep in touch with your family then."

"Last I heard, my mother was working two jobs and sending Kiako to the academy down there. My mother took my father's death really hard and became extremely distant. She stopped sending me letters so I really just ended up forgetting my life down there." Kalei explained. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked back at her. Her face was solemn. Her eyes looked dull and she wasn't her normal cheerful self. "I was really a daddy's girl...but after the few years of us being apart...I found that his death didn't hurt me so much. I felt ashamed...because I loved him." She said, her voice fading slowly. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"Time is the longest distance between two things." Sasuke said, watching her intently. If he was right, she was probably going to start crying any second now...but after a minute of silence, she just nodded her head and opened her eyes.

"You can cry, you know." He said softly, looking toward the floor.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry over it anymore."

Right then...something in his chest started burning. He looked over at her, eyes wide. She had a small smile on her face, as she stared at her hands on her lap. "I'm not weak enough to dwell on the past and my mistakes. I learned to live alone...and I accepted it."

"Alone?" Sasuke asked quietly.

She simply nodded. "I never had many friends. I trained all the time, so I could become an excellent shinobi like my father. I didn't have much time for anything else. When I lived back in the Sand village...my best friend had died in an ambush when her family had left the village to travel."

Sasuke thought back on his memories in Konoha. The friends he made. The people he lost.

"After that...I isolated myself. I used to regret it all the time...but lately, I've come to realize...I'm not as alone as I think." She said, causing him to look at her. As their eyes met...more feelings came rushing back to him. Ones he hadn't felt in a long time. "It may not be much...and maybe not really even friends but...I do have people I can talk to. Like, you for example." She said, smiling.

His throat tightened as he nodded. It was all he could do. He couldn't think of comforting words or anything.

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

He nodded again.

"Good...then I think it's fair I let you know something else." She said, lifting up her hand. "There are three things about me you should know...remember them." She pointed to her first finger. "I'm actually _very _emotional." She put her finger down.

_Ha...thats hard to believe. She's just seems very bossy._ Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I hate talking about my family."

Well oops, he struck a nerve. He didn't know. He hated talking about his too, but that never stopped her from asking.

"And three..." She put down her third finger. "I hate the rain."

Now that caught him off guard. A look of confusion passed over his face. "Why?" He asked quickly.

Kalei scooted closer to him. "Because _nothing_ good ever happens when it's raining. At least not for me. It only means sad things. It was raining when my father died. It was raining when I found out about my best friend. It was raining at the 3rd Hokage's funeral...do I need more examples?"

Sasuke scratched his head and stood up.

"Hey, wait. It's my turn." She said, startling him. He looked down on her and smirked.

"Haven't you talked enough for one day?"

"_Ha._.._ha_..." She stood up and her face turned serious. "Are you ready to answer _my_ question now? About _Sakura_...?"

His eyes widened. _Was_ he ready?

"Because that's what I'm asking."

"Pass."

Her mouth dropped open. No _way_ did he just pass that question.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Pass." He spoke again.

"Why would you pass that...can't you answer it?!" She shouted. He started walking away from her.

"If I'm correct...I get to ask you one last question." He said, stopping at the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He looked back at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well...I'll ask you later."

A surprised and angry look crossed her face. "What? Why?"

"Because...it has to be a good one." He said, walking out into the kitchen. Her mouth went dry. He had such a way of playing it so _cool._

She couldn't help but let a smile cross her face.

_

* * *

_

"What?! That's _great_, Sakura! This is your first mission with the ANBU in a long time, huh?!" Naruto shouted! Sakura's eyebrow twitched furiously. "Keep it _down_, Naruto!" She whispered angrily.

They were in the middle of a crowded street, and Naruto was being Naruto...shouting way louder than he had to. She had just been informed by the Hokage that she would be able to go on a mission with a few ANBU members. They were to leave tomorrow...and would be gone for three days. She was excited...but also a little sad. She felt like she had just broken down Sasuke's walls...and she didn't want to leave right away. All the same, she was a shinobi...and she had asked for this mission. She had to go.

"I don't know. Sasuke won't care, right?" She asked nervously. She had just got done explaining how her date had gone. Naruto, despite being a little hurt, was happy for Sakura.

"No...that bastard can fill his time with other things to do. Don't worry about it."

"You don't think he'll do anything stupid while I'm gone, do you? I mean..."

"No, Sakura! Don't worry!" Naruto said, smiling. Sakura exhaled a deep breath and shook her head.

"You're right. Nothing bad will happen." She said quietly.

Naruto nodded. "What could _possibly_ happen in three days, Sakura? It's only three days less until he can train and move home."

What _could_ happen in three days?

Apparently...

_A lot._

_

* * *

Next Chapter: Slow and Silent Sinking _


	11. Slow and Silent Sinking

**To those of you that dislike the idea of Sasuke being with Kalei...this chapter might upset you. But remember...Kalei is basically the plot of this whole thing. I'm really trying to make it suspenseful...and keep you reading...but don't worry. This is SasuSaku. :)  
And once again, thanks to those who review. It makes me want to write all the time, and with the weekend coming up...I'll have lots of time to update more chapters. So please...review!! If you have any comments or criticism...let me know!!  
Enjoy!.. :)...**_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven: Slow and Silent Sinking

**"Maybe there's beauty in goodbye."**

* * *

_"Those bonds...I never broke them."_

_"You didn't have to."_

He never thought he'd say it but...Sasuke was feeling _way_ too much at one time. He didn't know what to think of his date the other night with Sakura. He hadn't felt like that in such a long time. That feeling of having somebody there to hold onto. It was new to him. He didn't quite understand. And the only thing running through his mind was Sakura...and what she had said to him. Wasn't hating his brother the only thing that could make him stronger? Didn't he need to sever those bonds to accomplish his goal? He wasn't sure anymore.

He was taking a walk to try and clear his mind, when he reached the pond where he and Sakura had been the night before. And much to his surprise, Sakura was there. Standing next to the pond. She was standing in the same pajama's as the first night he had seen her.

"Sakura."

She turned around and after identifying the person behind her, smiled.

"You're going to get sick again."

"Sasuke...I was just thinking about going over to your house to talk to you." She said quietly, as Sasuke walked up to her. Sure enough, her arm was covered with goosebumps. She was cold.

"About what?" He asked, running his eyes over her body. Maybe it was just the fact that it was this same spot where they had been so close only the night before, but something in him wanted to reach out and grab her hand again. He wanted to feel that same security as he had last night.

"I'm leaving for a mission really early tomorrow." She said, lowering her head. "I'll be gone for three days."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Normally, it's just three days...but shinobi die _every_ day. Missions shouldn't be taken lightly. And if he was correct, she would be taking a high rank mission. He nodded his head.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone...because if I'm not here...I won't be able to talk to Lady Tsunade for you." She looked up, eyes piercing Sasuke's. A small smirk crawled onto his face and he nodded once again. He felt like there was something else he should say, but didn't quite know what it was.

"Come back alive." He mumbled in his low, monotone voice. Sakura smiled once again and nodded. She looked off to her side, at the pond.

"Thank you for last night, Sasuke." She said quietly. He just looked at her. Into her eyes. "I'm glad you did it for me."

"For you?" His voice broke into the silence and she looked back at him, eyes wide. He smirked and looked up into the sky. "I didn't just do it for you, Sakura."

The sound of her name on his lips sent chills through her body, making her run her hands over her arms. It helped the cold create goosebumps on her skin. Sasuke looked back to her, slowly lifted his arm, and ran his hand gently down her arm.

"Go home. You'll get sick right before your mission."

Her wary eyes looked into his.

"I'll be right here when you come back."

She smiled. "No trouble?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No trouble. Now get home...Sakura."

She nodded and started walking past him. Once she had made it a few steps, she stopped and noticed he was walking beside her. "I'll walk you home...you wouldn't want to get sick and faint on anyone." He said, smirking. He was clearly making fun of when she had done just that to him. She rolled her eyes and they continued to walk in silence.

Sakura started giggling quietly. "Maybe we can go on another date when I get back." She said jokingly, sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe we can."

* * *

"Kalei!" 

Kalei looked up from her book and seen an energetic Naruto standing right in front of her. She was outside of the park by the academy, reading. She was hoping she could get some peace and quiet tonight...and hopefully avoid Sasuke's next question for her. For some reason...it had her nervous.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing out here?" She asked, surveying the area. It was dead all around.

"Iruka-sensei took me out for some ramen...and I didn't feel like heading back home."

Kalei nodded and shut her book. "Yeah, it's calm around here. I like it." She said looking up at him. "Definitely doesn't seem like somewhere a hyper kid like you would be." She giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment. He sat down beside her and sighed.

"You here just to relax?"

She shrugged and started tapping on her book cover. "Thinking about some things. Situating some problems."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Did I interrupt you?"

She giggled. "A little."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "I'm sorry. Maybe I can help?"

She shook her head. Her problem was unable to be fixed. There was nothing she could do...and nobody could help her. It was something she had to deal with...no matter how much it hurt.

"Maybe lend some helpful advice?" He asked again, persistently. Kalei looked at him and smiled.

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes, will you?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

She sighed and stopped tapping her finger on her book. "Okay...well here, think about this." She tilted her head back. "What do you do when you want something really, really bad...but you can't have it. It's unattainable."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why's it unattainable?"

"Because you're pretty sure it's somebody else's already..."

He tapped his finger on his chin. He wasn't _that_ dense. He knew she was talking about some guy.

After a moment of silence, he spoke energetically. "Fight for it."

Her mouth went dry, and she just stared at him. "What?" She asked quietly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"If it's something you really want, you have to fight for it. Nothing comes to those that do nothing."

Wow, for someone Sasuke described as so _stupid_, he was really making himself look smart right now. His words made sense...but still. Could she really fight for the one thing she wanted most? Was there even competition?

She smiled sadly and laughed, causing Naruto's face to twist in confusion.

"And that's true no matter what? Do you think everybody deserves to put up a fight?" She asked quietly. Naruto nodded slowly, trying to put together what she was getting at.

She sighed. "Naruto, I'm talking about Sasuke."

His eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. All of a sudden...his words of advice didn't sound so good. There was no way he wanted Sakura to get hurt. He knew that her date with Sasuke had meant a lot...and apparently, she was getting somewhere with him. The old Sasuke wouldn't have said yes in the first place...so they were making progress. But something was pulling in his chest. As he looked at Kalei...he still felt that he had said the right thing.

"You...you like Sasuke?" He spat out, noticing her expression turn solemn.

"Yes." She said quietly, looking down to avoid his eyes. This was the first time she ever admitted it. She didn't know why...but she felt like she could trust Naruto. It was something about him. "But I know there's something between him and Sakura. I've never been one to try and meddle in things that aren't my business...so I'm-"

"He talks about you." Naruto cut her off, causing her eyes to shift back onto him. A look of shock flooded into her face. "He talks about you a lot, actually. About your game of truth...and how he constantly makes fun of you...and how it gets you angry." Naruto said, smiling at her. He shouldn't be saying this...but...

"He makes fun of me because he can't stand me..." She ran her hand through her hair.

"No...I think it's because he likes to upset you. He thinks it's fun. He likes your reaction...he..." All of a sudden...the words started coming slower. It was only fair..."He...likes you...as a person."

Kalei bit her lip and closed her eyes. _That's not true. We don't get along. We fight all the time. And besides...even though part of me likes him...another part hates him. I hate him, don't I? _"You're lying."

Naruto shook his head and stood up. "Kalei...I shouldn't say this but...Old Lady Tsunade...told me Sakura was leaving on a mission tomorrow and would be gone for three days."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. _Three days?_

"I meant what I said. Nobody can change things for you but yourself. You have to believe." He said, scratching his head. "And...I'm not very good at giving advice so...just work with what I said." He started chuckling, and smiled at her. She felt a warm feeling captivate her chest, and a tear fell down her cheek. She really _was_ emotional. And something about fighting for Sasuke...made her sad. Scared. She hadn't felt this way for anybody in a long time.

Naruto's hand swooped down and wiped the tear off her cheek. "I'm going to head home. I've got a long day of training tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

She stared into his eyes. The eyes that looked so much like hers. Big, blue, lively, and childish. She smiled and stood up. "I'll be okay. Thank you, Naruto."

He nodded and started to walk off.

"You know, Naruto."

He turned back.

"I like...people like you." She waved to him, and he smiled back at her.

"I like you too!!!" He shouted, louder than needed, and turned and walked off again.

She sat there and processed the conversation. Sakura was her friend. She had told her all about her crush on Sasuke and had confided in Kalei. Was she really willing to break that friendship? Was Sasuke all that important? She took a deep breath.

_"Time is the longest distance between two things."_

Sasuke was right when he said that. And Sakura would be gone for three whole days.

_"You can cry, you know."_

He wanted her to feel comfortable around him, did he not?

_"Pass."_

And he hadn't answered that question. If he was sure about his feelings...he could have answered it no problem. But he hadn't.

_"Because...it has to be a good one."_

Naruto was right. There was still time. Even if his answer to her question about Sakura was yes...it was better that she told Sasuke how she felt. Atleast then he'd know...and if things became awkward...she would be done watching him in 11 days. That's it. That was how much time she had left to sort out her feelings.

She looked up into the sky, taking a deep breath. Just then, she seen a shooting star, and smiled.

And now, she was supposed to wish, right?

_"Nobody can change things for you but yourself. You have to believe."_

Naruto was right. She _would_ believe. She _would_ change things.

So, she didn't even have to wish.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Let It Rain_


	12. Let It Rain

**Okay...so wow. This chapter is "big" too. And Sasuke might seem...well...totally OOC. So I'm sorry. But I'm trying to put in some romance. Anyway...I hope you feel the tension growing. :)...Please don't be upset. I really like this twist.  
I really need people to review and tell me how they thought this went.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Let It Rain_

**_"So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down."_**

* * *

"So, she left this morning, right?" 

"Hn."

Sasuke was laying down face down on the couch as Kalei squatted down next to his head. "You miss her, huh?"

Sasuke turned his head the other way.

"Don't ignore me."

He grunted.

"Whatever." She stood up and crossed her arms. "Fine. I won't ask the questions. You ask me _your_ question."

"No."

She groaned. "And why not?"

"Not ready."

Angrily, Kalei turned around and sat on Sasuke's back, causing him to groan. "Kalei. Get off."

"No."

"_Now."_

Kalei crossed her arms again and sighed. "Your people skills _suck. _And I mean it."

"Is there any purpose to your bothering me?"

"Yes."

He turned his body on the couch, balancing Kalei's weight. Once turned around completely, she was sitting on his stomach. He looked up at her and put his arms behind his head. "And that would be...?"

"I want you to take me somewhere today!" She said, looking down at him and smiling. A confused look flooded his face.

"Where?"

"To the Uchiha Estate!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

She shrugged and sighed. "So I can see where you_ really_ live, I guess."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "No."

Damn, he was being difficult. It was about 11 in the morning, and when Kalei had come inside Sasuke's house, she found him sleeping on the couch. She had woken him up, making him extremely crabby, and had been bothering him every since.

"You have nothing better to do."

He opened one eye. "Haven't you seen it already?"

She shook her head and leaned back on the couch.

Sasuke opened his other eye and scowled at her. Why the sudden interest? "You've never been there?"

"I never had much interest until I met you."

He rolled his eyes.

"So take me. Please." She said, folding her hands together on her lap. She was persistent. Definitely.

"Fine."

Her eyes widened. That was surprisingly easier than she thought. "You will?!" She asked, smile brightening.

He nodded. "If you get off."

She quickly jumped off and giggled. "Lets go!" She walked over to the door and opened it as Sasuke stood up. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything today, but he knew well enough that she'd just keep annoying him if he didn't. He slowly walked behind her out the door. He turned to shut the door and when he looked back, she had stopped and was staring up into the sky.

"What?" He asked irritably.

She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Nothing, just thinking. Let's go."

She started walking ahead and he stared at her, puzzled. A sad smile covered her face. She was simply examining the gray sky. And any idiot could tell...that later...

It was going to rain.

* * *

They slowly approached the gates into the estate, noticing the 'Do Not Cross' strip hanging across it. They could see some shinobi cleaning up cracks in buildings and area's that had deteriorated over the years. 

"I guess we can't go in." Kalei said thoughtfully, looking up at Sasuke. He just stared down the street, his eyes cold...his expression, no different. She frowned. She hadn't wanted this to hurt him. She just wanted to know more about him.

"Sasuke..."

His eyes widened and he looked down on her, as she snapped him out of his trance.

"Why did you pass my last question? I mean...even if you didn't know...all you had to say was that you weren't sure." She asked softly. A small smirk crossed his face, causing her heart to jump.

"It wasn't that." He said quietly.

She bit her lip.

"I'm sick of telling you things because it's a game. And I'm sick of you telling me because you don't want to lose."

Her eyes widened and she felt her throat go dry.

"I want you to tell me things because you _want_ to." He said, turning around and sighing. Apparently, looking at his old home wasn't going as he had planned.

She nodded. "Okay..."

"I'm glad you told me those three things about you. About you hating the rain and stuff...because I never asked. You just told me."

She felt her face growing hot. He was being so...open. He looked down at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well...I want you to tell me things to." She mumbled. He just nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"So, what now?"

Kalei shrugged. She really wanted to see his home. Where he grew up. Maybe it would explain more things about him...but their plans had been canceled.

"Lets get something to eat." He said slowly, walking ahead of her.

She looked up at him as he walked away and smiled. He was being nice. Strange.

She ran up to him and started giggling, "Taking me out to eat? Are you paying?"

He grunted. "Sure."

She broke into a childish laughter and bit her lip. "You know, this could be a date."

A small smirk crossed his face and he looked up into the sky. "Why not, it seems I've been doing a lot of those lately."

She started blushing and looked away. That wasn't the answer she was expecting...it was a whole lot better. It was perfect.

* * *

After they had gone to eat, Sasuke had left to go find Naruto to talk to him about training. Kalei had simply gone to Sasuke's and was sitting on the window ledge, looking up into the sky. 

It was raining.

She ran her hand down the window, noticing the small droplets running down the glass. It was pouring out. The sky was gray. It was sad. She was sad. Something about the rain always made her want to cry. It made her susceptible to her feelings. And that scared her. Something about tonight was scaring her.

_I guess even the heaven's cry._ Her heart felt like it was sinking.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Sasuke walked in. She averted her gaze to him as he took off his cloak and dropped it onto the floor. He looked over to see Kalei staring at him. A solemn look crossed his face when he seen her expression. He ran a hand through his hair a couple of times.

"You alright?"

His voice sent chills through her body. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's raining."

Her heart plunged into her stomach. She hated this feeling. Why did the rain do this to her? She looked out the window again and ran her hand down it once more. "I know..." She whispered softly.

Sasuke walked over to her and sighed. "Tea?"

She shook her head and leaned her forehead against the window, taking in the cold sensation. She heard a crack of thunder and jumped. Sasuke noticed and chuckled quietly. She turned back to look at him. "What?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head and smirked at her. "You're afraid of thunder and lightning, aren't you?" She lowered her gaze to the floor and shrugged.

After a minute of silence, he sat down on the ledge by her, causing her to scoot over a bit. He stared at the floor, running words through his mind to find the right thing to say. But he could find nothing.

"Is it easy to talk to me?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes. He looked up, making eye contact. He slowly nodded. "Why?" She asked quietly.

"I think...we feel the same things." He muttered slowly, causing her eyes to widen.

"Are you referring to our past..." His breath grew shallow. "...or now?" The raindrops on the window behind them grew softer and you could hear the rattling wind.

A small, sober smile crossed his face. "Why is it easy for _you _to talk to _me_?" He said, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

"It was...the way you looked at me after I took my mask off." She said, closing her eyes. His expression at that time was so vivid. "I felt like you seen _me._ Not just my face."

She heard a small laugh escape him and opened her eyes. "I did see you." She smiled softly and nodded. Another crash of thunder caused her heart to skip a beat.

"If you're curious...another reason why I talk to you...is because your unreadable."

She inhaled a deep breath and felt her face grow hot. Sasuke noticed and his smile grew. "It was...something about the way you smiled. I can never tell what you're really feeling when you smile." He broke his gaze with her and looked out the window.

Something was different about him. Had Sakura broken into him this far in just _one_ night?

All of a sudden, she felt something running down her cheek. She lifted her hand to brush it away. A tear. She was crying.

Sasuke looked back at her, his face expressionless once again. "Do you always cry when it rains?"

She looked up at him as a flash of lightning poured in through the window.

"How about I answer your question."

Her eyes widened. After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Sakura. It wasn't how I felt back when we were younger. It's different."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. _So he does have feelings for her. I knew it._ She closed her eyes tightly and forced a smile. Sasuke looked out the window again. The rain had picked up.

"You told me once you wanted me to be with Sakura. Well..." His voice trailed off. Kalei bit her tongue. _I won't cry. I will not...I will not cry._

"...I want you to be with who makes you happy too." Her eyes shot open and Sasuke stood up. He started walking over to the door and grabbed the doorknob, staring at the floor.

_No. I never said that._

She watched him intently, hearing the rain hit the window. He opened the door, ignoring his cloak on the floor, and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

And just like that. He was gone. And it was over.

_No...no._

Without thinking, she stood up and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and felt more tears pricking at her eyes.

_Why does the rain do this to me?_

She thought back on the first time she had met Sasuke. Slowly, she raised her hand to the doorknob and turned it. She pulled the door open and seen Sasuke walking away in the rain.

"Sasuke!"

He looked back to see her running up to him. She stopped a few feet away from him.

The rain was drenching them both, causing Sasuke's bangs to cling to his face. He looked back at Kalei, bewildered.

"I..." Her tears were choking up her words. "I said I wanted you...to be with who makes you happy...a-and that's still true but...I...I just want you to know..." Part of her was frozen by the fact that she was standing in the rain...but the other half was thankful. Hopefully...Sasuke couldn't see how hard she was really crying.

His eyes widened and he turned his body so he was facing her completely. She clenched her fists at her side and closed her eyes tightly.

_This isn't a dream. You can't turn back now._

"I care about you _so _much!"

His breath caught in his throat.

Her shoulders started shaking and she drew her arms up against her chest to try and control her sobbing.

"I just want you to be happy..." She mumbled quietly to herself...as the cold enveloped her.

This wasn't how she had imagined this going. It was all wrong. And she knew...because it was raining...nothing good was going to happen. It was over. She was sure.

But to her surprise, she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her and pull her to him. The warmth caressed her skin. She buried her face in his shirt, grabbing onto it tightly. She never wanted to let go. This was how she wanted it to be. Him beside her. And to be happy with her.

"Kalei..." His rough voice was still audible through the pouring rain. "...Why?"

"I don't know...I just do..." She whispered into his chest, causing pain to writhe around his heart. He tightened his embrace on her and closed his eyes, leaning his head down. He was feeling the same way he had when he was holding Sakura's hand. That security of somebody being there for him to hold onto. But somehow it was different. He couldn't quite describe it. But something about it...made him not want to let go this time. Instead, hold it closer. Hold _her_ closer.

"You said only sad things happen in the rain. Right now...what do you think?" He whispered into her ear. Her sobbing had died down a bit, and she looked up at him as the rain stroked her face. Right now, her heart was melting into him. It wasn't fair. She was vulnerable.

"Right now..." A tear fell from her eye. She could feel him slowly remove his arms from her. But he never stopped looking into her eyes. "Right now...I think...I'm falling in love with you." She whispered softly, causing his eyes to widen.

The only thing running through his mind was Sakura. And what she had said to him.

_"Those bonds...I never broke them..."_

_"You never had to."_

Was it really okay for him to form any new bonds? He had something he had to do. Nothing could change that. Nobody could change that. He wasn't sure what he was feeling...it was something so similar to how he felt about Sakura. But still...somehow it was different. But looking down at Kalei right now...he could only imagine the pain Sakura had been through after he left. He hated it. He never wanted anybody to feel the same loneliness and pain he had once felt. He didn't want to make Kalei feel what Sakura had for him. But there was nothing he could do.

So he slowly grabbed her hands and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. She too closed her eyes, and took in the feeling of his breath on her face.

He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what to do. Part of him was numb. But the one thing he was feeling. Was that security. That hope.

"Kalei...I can't make the rain stop...but I can be right here."

And that was true.

That was one thing...

That he _could_ do.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Only Thing Missing_


	13. The Only Thing Missing

**Alright...so there's not really much romance between anyone in this story. But I'm putting it back on track. For those of you that absolutely hate Kalei and Sasuke together...I'm sorry. That's the plot of this story and I'm going to make it interesting. I don't find it very fun if everything just falls together so easily.  
Anyway, take a breather from your Kalei-x-Sasuke hatred...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: The Only Thing Missing_

**_"It's not your fault so please stop your crying now."_**

* * *

"Wow..."

That was it. Wow. That was all Naruto could manage to say after Kalei had just explained what had happened between her and Sasuke last night. She was expecting something more...but instead...he just said wow. How...pathetic.

It turned out, that after she had confessed to him...he told her she should just stay at his place until the rain stopped. But it didn't stop raining until early this morning, so he just had her sleep on his couch instead. They hadn't really talked much the whole night. Actually...for the majority of the night, she had just sat on the couch crying silently. Part of her felt stupid...while the other part was relieved. But even when morning came...they hadn't said much. He just asked her if she wanted to come with him to meet up with Naruto.

And here they were. Naruto and Kalei were sitting back on a tree while Sasuke was running laps around a dirt track. It wasn't exactly 'training'...so it was okay. He had told them he needed some form of training, no matter how small. So he was going for physical fitness. And Kalei had taken this time to tell Naruto all about last night's happenings.

"Looking back on it...I don't know if I should have told him."

Naruto looked at her. His face was serious. "Kalei, some things are better left unsaid. But I don't think this was one of them."

She looked at him and smiled. "Stop trying to sound smart."

His face broke into a grin and he started laughing. He was so carefree. "So, are things between you still okay?"

Kalei shrugged. "I don't know. I think so. Or really...I hope so." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think...I might have made a mistake."

"No...no mistake." Naruto said, scooting closer to her. "You can't think that. Besides, it's over. You have to work with what happened now." She looked at him and giggled.

"But he has feelings for Sakura."

Naruto groaned and leaned his head back against the tree. "This is too complicated. It's hard to believe the bastard has any feelings for _anyone._"

Kalei nodded and watched as Sasuke came around the track. He stopped and rested his palms on his knees, head bent down, trying to catch his breath.

Naruto chuckled. "Bastard...that was only 50 laps." He stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared up at him and stood up straight. He took a deep breath and looked over at Kalei, who was staring at him unintentionally.

"I won't get in trouble for this?"

Kalei shook her head and stood up. "No...its just exercise."

Sasuke nodded and looked back to Naruto. "You should have ran with me."

Naruto grinned. "No, I was talking to Kalei about some things." Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced at Kalei. She turned her head away and bit her lip.

"Well, I have to head to the Hokage's office. Papers to turn in." She said, starting to walk away. "Catch you guys later!" And with a few hand signs, she was gone.

Sasuke heard a sigh escape Naruto and turned to look at him. Naruto shook his head, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"So what now, bastard?"

"She told you about last night."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about her feelings for you." His face twisted into a glare. "I swear, if you hurt Sakura one more time-"

"It's not like that." Sasuke interrupted him, walking over to the tree. He leaned his back against it and lowered his gaze to the grass.

"Maybe not, but even if Sakura finds out Kalei _told_ you about her feelings...she'll think you don't like her any-"

"Who said I did?" He glared up at Naruto, who's face twisted into a bewildered look. Sasuke never asked for this. He came back to train. Not to have any type of commitment or relationship.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he took a couple steps toward Sasuke. "You went on a date with her. You made her think you had feelings for her."

Sasuke's glare softened and he looked off to the side. "I can't have anything holding me to this village. I have something I need to do."

"Damn it, Sasuke! That's no excuse!"

He looked back at Naruto, who was glaring at him harshly. "What about the _after?_ After you've done what you need to do! You'll come back, won't you?"

His eyes widened. That was always a possibility. But he wasn't so sure there would even _be_ an after.

"Shut up, loser. You don't understand."

"No, because Sakura's never _loved_ me!!" He said, putting his head down, fists clenched at his sides. "She's always loved _you._ And you keep throwing it away...thinking it's going to always be there."

"That's not what I think."

"Then why do you keep taking these chances?!"

Naruto looked back up, a frown on his face. He wanted Sakura _and_ Sasuke to be happy. But he wanted them to be happy..._together._ Sure, he liked Kalei...and he didn't want her to get hurt either...but Sakura was one of his closest friends. He couldn't stand it if she were to lose Sasuke all over again.

"I never asked her to care about me. I never asked either of them." He said angrily.

Naruto shook his head. "Nobody asks for things like that. It just happens...and right about now. I think you need it."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I think I should have never come back."

Naruto grunted and took another step toward Sasuke. "Whatever you choose to do...people will get hurt."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He knew this. He knew it well.

"You'll be leaving Sakura all alone, all over again."

Sasuke this knew too. "Then what about Kalei?"

Naruto shrugged. "You need to tell them how _you_ feel." His gaze drifted off to the side.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah...but Sakura won't be back for a while."

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked back to him. "Sasuke...Grandma Tsunade told me she'd be back tonight. Turns out the mission went better than planned."

His eyes widened. Great, so then he had to face her a whole lot sooner than what he had wanted. Actually, he hadn't wanted to talk to her about it at all, but obviously, that was unavoidable.

He pulled his weight off the tree and started to walk away.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke looked back.

"Meet me at Ichiraku tomorrow around noon. Tell me how it all goes!" He said, half grinning. Sasuke nodded and walked off.

* * *

_This is so boring. I'm so bored. I haven't had a real mission in like, 3 weeks!_ Kalei was lounging up in a tree outside her house, staring at the setting sun. It was early evening, and she had been bored since she returned from the Hokage's office. And she didn't want to go over to Sasuke's. That would just look desperate. In fact, she didn't really want to even talk to him right now. That would be awkward.

"Hey."

Startled, she looked down to see Sasuke standing right in front of her house. _Well, so much for not talking to him._

"Hey." She said, sitting up and letting her feet dangle from the branch.

He shuffled up a little ways and looked up at her, which felt strange. Usually he had to look down. "Last night..."

"Forget it." She said quickly, looking off to the side. This was the one thing she didn't want to talk about. At least not right now.

"I can't. I told you that once before."

_"I mean, you'll forget it anyways...right after my assignment of watching you is over."_

_"Forget your name? That would mean forgetting you all together." _

_"What, isn't that possible?"_

_"I can't forget you. You've already annoyed me way to much." _

Yeah, he had, handn't he. But it was different now. "I was just a little emotional. It was the rain." She said, keeping her gaze off into the distance.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't mean what you said?"

Her eyes widened. What did he care? It wasn't right. She wasn't even sure if she really _loved_ him. The words just spilled out. And besides...she knew the stories. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't somebody to really ever _love_ you back.

"I don't know."

"So you lied." He said coldly.

"No, I didn't lie." She countered, looking down at him. Their eyes met, sending chills through her body. She was craving the warmth of his chest right about now. The way it had felt in the rain.

"So then you're lying now?" He asked, just as icily.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter."

"It does. Why else would I come to your house to talk to you about it?" His eyes narrowed.

"Speaking of that...how did you know where I lived?" Her face twisted into a look of confusion.

He shrugged. "Naruto had told me once. He has ties with the Hokage. She must have told him."

Kalei nodded.

"When I told you we felt the same things..."

Her heart jumped. She remembered that. Their conversation the night before.

_"I think...we feel the same things." _

_"Are you referring to our past..." _

_"Or now...?"_

"I meant out past. The pain. Loneliness." He finished, keeping eye contact.

A look of disappointment flooded her face. "I know. I don't know why I asked. I mean...Sakura's always-"

"It's not about Sakura."

Her eyes widened. He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's my brother. He's the only thing that matters to me right now. That can't be changed. I'm an avenger."

Kalei bit her lip. "Yes, but...you can't _only _hate, Sasuke. It'll end up destroying you!"

A small smirk crawled onto his face. "I don't _only _hate."

Her breath grew shallow.

"The past few weeks I've been here, I've realized this." His voice was soft now.

Something in her chest started burning. It hurt. Him saying all this...it just hurt.

"You told me that you realized that you weren't alone. Well, I've realized that...I'm not really all alone either."

A small smile formed on her face.

"If I would choose to stay in this village...I would have Naruto, Sakura, many others...and you."

_If I would choose?_ "Sasuke...you can't leave."

His smirk faded.

"You can't leave. The Hokage would never allow it. Besides, if you walk away from this village again...you can _never_ come back. You've already been given your second chance. Don't blow it!"

He could sense the desperation in her voice. "I never said I would be coming back."

She felt her eyes start watering. Why would he say these things to her? And if it hurt her this bad...she could only imagine Naruto's reaction. And even worse...Sakura's.

"Don't...s-say that..." She shook her head. "You have people here who need you...and you need them. Don't put yourself through that loneliness again." She whimpered, causing Sasuke's heart to jump. "I...Sasuke please."

"Kalei."

She rubbed her eyes and looked into his.

"Thank you."

And just like that. Once again. He had slipped away. But it was strange. Something so sad had happened.

And it wasn't even raining.

* * *

"We'll take the scrolls to the Hokage, Sakura." A brown haired ANBU member said.

"Get some rest. You did well." Another said.

They had just passed through the gates of Konoha. And it was extremely late. Maybe 2 in the morning.

"Alright. Thanks." Sakura nodded at them as they vanished. She took a deep breath and started walking forward. It was good to be home. And earlier than expected. She just wanted to go home and sleep now.

"Sakura."

She looked up at a light pole, and seen somebody standing on it. In a dark cloak. An ANBU cloak. On top of that, she recognized the voice.

"Kalei...it's so late...what are-"

"It's pointless."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What's pointless?"

"You're attempt at getting Sasuke to stay here." She said coldly, making Sakura slightly angry.

"What are you talking about?"

After a minute of silence, Kalei jumped off the light pole onto the ground, right in front of Sakura.

"I love him."

Sakura's mouth fell open. Wow...she was gone for what, two days...and comes back to find this out? Damn...

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"And I told him, Sakura."

Now she was upset. Sad, confused, and upset. "Kalei..."

"So from this point on... I won't be putting in any more good words for you."

Now she was angry. "I didn't know you were." Sakura started scowling at Kalei, taking note that once again...she had her mask on.

"I won't give up, either, Sakura."

Sakura's whole body started shaking. Part of her was scared. What did Sasuke say when she told him how she felt? "You just told me it's pointless. That getting him to stay was impossible."

"I work best in those kinds of situations. ANBU _works_ with the impossible."

Sakura bit her lip.

"You're _clearly_ not there yet."

Ouch. That struck a nerve. And now her temper was rising.

"You're _way_ too bold." Sakura said, through gritted teeth. She was angry...but too tired to put up a fight right now.

Kalei turned around, letting silence drift over them. "Just remember, Sakura...I have nine more days with him."

Sakura knew this. She knew it well. "I don't know what happened between you two, Kalei."

In an instant, she was behind Kalei. Her speed was fast, but Kalei was only slightly impressed.

"But just remember..." Sakura whispered, threateningly. "He _may_ be trying to break his old bonds..."

A small gust of wind rustled through the air.

"But he _won't_ form any new ones."

And just as fast as the wind. Sakura had disappeared. Her skill really was that of an ANBU shinobi.

* * *

_Next Chapter: When Things Fall Apart_


	14. When Things Fall Apart

**Okay! Chp. 14 is out!  
****Also, please, readers...visit my page and vote on my pole!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: When Things Fall Apart

**"I have you breathing down my neck. I don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so..."**

* * *

_I'm going to be so late!_

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade had sent a messenger to tell her that she needed to see her at noon sharp. It was noon _exactly_. She hadn't got much sleep last night because of her run in with Kalei, so she ended up sleeping in way too late. And here she was, sprinting to the Hokage's office. She was still recovering chalkra from her mission, so she wasn't exactly in the mood to use any jutsu. Screwed. That's what she was.

_I can't remember the last time I ran this fast!_ She knew her Master's temper. This wouldn't be pretty if she was late.

She was close...so close. There was a fence on one side of her, and the street on the other. She approached the corner, ridiculously fast...and she couldn't see to her left...perfect. Just a few more steps...

CRASH.

_Ouch_.

Once she reached the intersection, she ended up running right into somebody else, laying them out across the sidewalk, herself included. It happened a little too fast, leaving her head spinning...and on top of that...well, technically _she _was on top. Whoever she had crashed into...she somehow ended up in between their legs, with her hands on either side of their body. Her head was bent down, eyes shut tightly from the pain...but she heard the other person grunt.

_Oh perfect._

It was Sasuke.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding himself up by his arms, staring at her...eyes wide. Complete look of shock...and a little embarrassment.

"Sa-Sakura?" His voice cracked.

She started blushing. Oh wow...this wasn't good. "Sasuke..." She said breathlessly.

He looked down, noticing how they were positioned...and unless Sakura was imagining it, a small trace of red appeared on his face as well. He looked back up and blinked a couple of times. "Uh.." He mumbled.

Sakura just stared at him...shocked by the fact that she had completely taken him out. She swallowed hard. "S-sorry..." She scrambled to her feet and brushed off her clothes, as Sasuke slowly stood up himself.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Hn."

Hn? That was it? No... The Sasuke she knew...wouldn't be happy about this...any minute now-

"What the _hell _are you in such a rush for?"

Yep, there it was. He was glaring at her, the red now completely gone from his face. But as embarrassed as _she_ was, she took a little satisfaction in being able to make Sasuke Uchiha _blush._

"I'm...sorry. I'm late to see Lady Tsunade." She said, sighing. Oh wait...shouldn't she be mad at him? After a second of regaining her composure...she snapped at him.

"What about _you?"_ She asked harshly, causing Sasuke's brows to raise.

"Late."

Talk about being able to make a conversation. _Nice_.

She groaned and brushed her clothes off once more. "I'm really going to get it now. She'll be _sooo-"_

"Sakura, when did you get back?" Sasuke interrupted, causing Sakura to glare back up at him.

"Late last night."

He was a little surprised to see _her_ glaring at him. Wasn't she supposed to be happy to see him?

_"What?"_ He asked sharply, questioning her dirty look. She started to grind her teeth.

"Sorry...you just ran into me. I'm a bit irritable, and lacking sleep. On top of that..." She trailed off, thinking about what Kalei had said to him last night. Now didn't seem like a good time to bring it up.

"On top of that..." He repeated, trying to get her to go on.

"Nothing, bad mood. Leave me alone." She said quickly, trying to avoid the conversation. She started walking past him, but before she could get anywhere-

"Wait-"

Sasuke roughly caught her arm and halted her steps, causing her to look back at him. Well, glare actually.

"I told you...I'm late." She said angrily, trying to pull her arm away...but his grip was too strong.

"I didn't expect you to come back like this." He said, just as angrily. But he, unlike Sakura, was trying to control his tone. She was clearly just flat out upset.

"Well...I didn't expect to either."

"What do you mean?" He released Sakura's arm and she turned to face him.

Her gaze drifted to the floor and she clenched her fists. Sasuke put his hands into his pockets, waiting for her reply.

Silence.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked nervously, looking back up at him. Her eyes were wary...and right away he knew what she was talking about. He looked away and shook his head.

"Sasuke..." She pushed, softly.

"No."

He looked back at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Clearly lying. She figured she'd try one last time.

"Sasuke...please...just tell-"

"Damn it, Sakura, _no-"_

Without thinking...unintentional, really...but forcefully, she trusted her palm at his face, leaving the sound of flesh against flesh to resound in the air. His eyes were wide, his face was turned away...and his skin was slowly turning red. Quickly, Sakura drew her hand back and held it with her other hand. All her anger was built up in that slap...that it actually hurt _her,_ too. He slowly turned his head back to face her, his face still expressionless and his hands were still in his pockets. But his eyes were narrowing.

"S-Sasuke...I'm so..." She stuttered, remembering the night she had met up with him. He was fully capable of killing her, and there was no saying he wouldn't. And as she noticed the red hand print start to form, she started to feel a little scared.

Her eyes widened a bit, and on this older, more mature Sakura...the expression was priceless. It was all Sasuke could do to not let out a small chuckle. He bit his tongue and gritted his teeth together to contain it.

She shook her head. "I-I...I'm late...Sasuke, I have to..." This wasn't how she wanted to...run into him...after she had gotten back. Quite frankly...she wanted to die right here. They had left on such a good note...now everything seemed to be slowly falling apart. "I have to go." She said, quietly. She turned around and started running again, extremely fast. Now she was _beyond_ late. And so was he. So he just watched her take off...re-running over what had just happened. How had Sakura known about Kalei? Naruto was right. Sakura was mad. She was _pissed._ And it wasn't even _his_ fault.

* * *

"I'm so so so..." 

"Late." Tsunade grumbled, standing up behind her desk. She was clearly lacking sleep too, by the look of the bags under her eyes, and as it appeared she had already had some sake this morning. She was scowling at Sakura, who had her hands folded in front of her, face in a frown.

"I was going to say sorry, but I-"

"A shinobi should never be late, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and sighed. "Yes...Lady Tsunade."

Her Master ran a hand down her face and yawned. "Sakura...I have important news for you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Important news, huh? Hopefully something good, to make her feel a little better about her encounter with Sasuke. "Yes...Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade rustled through a stack of papers, and pulled one out, pushing the other ones to the side of her desk.

"I know you've been waiting for this...and your mission report came in good. Everything went as planned, even better." Tsunade said, looking up to her apprentice. Sakura nodded, swallowing hard.

_No way? Could it be? Please. Please!_

"Many recommendations have come in as well, Sakura. And after discussing it with the Jounin Council, also the ANBU staff and Chief of Elders...on this rare occasion..."

_Please! Yes! _

"You have been given the opportunity, and privilege...to attain rank of ANBU officer.

_CCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!_

A triumphant grin burst out on Sakura's face. She couldn't help but be happy. She had been working for this. And it certainly _was_ rare. After all, she was just a chunin...and even though her abilities were clearly above jounin...not many shinobi are allowed to skip ranks.

"I want you to understand, Sakura. This means...no being late. Ever. And you must train twice as hard...be prepared for missions at any given time. Every type of mission. I need you fully focused, and you must understand that this is a privilege. I'm trusting you." Tsunade explained, stamping the paper and laying it on her desk. She looked back up at Sakura and smiled. "You deserve this, so don't blow it."

She understood. She really did.

"You'll be working with many other ANBU ninja now...and like any other shinobi rank...you are assigned to a squad. But, unlike other shinobi ranks, the squads aren't set much in stone...and for certain missions you usually end up working with other people. Basically, the squads are set for when you take on lower rank missions that can be handled with the basic chemistry of your team." She explained once more.

Sakura nodded, still smiling. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. But may I ask...who will my teammates be?"

Tsunade chuckled quietly and sat down. She grabbed her sake bottle and leaned back in the chair. "It's not decided yet. I'm still working on convincing the Elders...that Naruto should be an ANBU shinobi as well."

Sakura's mouth fell open. That would be _perfect._ She giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect. Like special training to be Hokage."

Tsunade nodded. "Now, Sakura...you may go. I'll have everything situated out within a week...and your ANBU attire, cloak and mask, will be delivered to your home. If you're not home, they will just leave it there. Understood?"

Sakura nodded, gleefully. Through this whole conversation...one thing was echoing through her head...

_"I work best in those kinds of situations. ANBU works with the impossible."_

_"You're clearly not there yet."_

Kalei's words. Her attitude.

This couldn't have happened at a better time. Literally.

_Perfect!

* * *

_

"I knew she'd be angry. It doesn't take much to upset Sakura." Naruto explained, slurping up some noodles. Sasuke had made it to Ichiraku about 20 minutes late, but Naruto was already eating, and not exactly upset. Sasuke sighed and drank the rest of his tea. He had been there for about 10 minutes now.

"Whatever." He said irritably. Damn, this was getting annoying. He had already talked to Kalei...next was Sakura. But he didn't know how to approach the conversation without royally ticking her off.

"You shouldn't have said yes to the date...or held her hand...or anything like that, especially if you're just going to tell her now that you don't have any feelings for her that way. It really makes you look like the bastard you used to be." Naruto said through a mouth full of noodles. Sasuke turned and glared at him. Even though he had a point, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. And on top of that...he didn't know how he was feeling. Maybe it was the mistake of being alone with Sakura on a _date._ He never had this problem when he was younger, and it was probably because he was always so focused on getting stronger to kill Itachi. But now...he _was_ strong...and the fact was that he _did_ have time to blow before he could start training again. And if by some miracle...he _did_ survive the battle...he needed to go on with his life somewhere...somehow.

But the strangest thing...was that he was following rules. He could have actually left and found somebody else to train him. Or, he could of just flat out taken advantage of Kalei's feelings...and asked her to train privately so he wouldn't get in trouble. But no...for some damn reason...he was being patient...and now that he was actually thinking about it...he was wasting valuable time. As he gets stronger...Itachi does too. That could be a problem.

"I shouldn't have come back. I have no home here." He said, a scowl engraved on his face. He was clearly upset.

"This _is _your home. It's your _only_ home." Naruto said, finishing the bowl and pushing it aside. "This is where the whole Uchiha clan resided...what do you think your ancestors would say if they heard you say that?"

Sasuke growled. This conversation was really upsetting him. "They wouldn't say anything. They're all dead."

_And it was all his brothers fault. Damn Itachi._

Now he was really regretting his decision to stay. He stood up quickly. "I can't stay here." He said angrily.

Naruto's eyes widened and as Sasuke stepped back from the stool, Naruto turned around quickly. "Wha-what?"

"I need to leave. I have to find Itachi."

"Bastard...the difference in time won't do you any good. You've already waited this long...if you leave now it was a complete waste."

"I'm aware of that. But staying here is only causing problems."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily, standing up. Sasuke just stared at him, emotionless. "You're not leaving. You can't. I swear, if you leave now...I'll hunt you down and-"

"We already know how it will end. Save your breath."

_Ouch._ That was the first time...in a _really long _time...that Sasuke's words had had any bite to them. He clearly was getting defensive. Hostile. And from previous encounters...this could get dangerous. Naruto was sure he had gotten stronger, yes...but so had Sasuke. This wasn't the time...and _definitely _not the place.

_Damn you Sasuke..._

Sasuke turned around and started walking away. Naruto, speechless, stood there...watching him as he walked off. After a minute or two...he walked away too...angry at himself for how he let the conversation end.

One thing was for sure...his leaving now would be dangerous...and it was almost definite...that if he did...

Somebody would break.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Realizing The Reason_


	15. Realizing The Reason

**Oh gee...so I managed to get two chapters in tonight. Yay me! And on top of that...well...I guess you could call this the climax! I think my story is half way done. Also...sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than the rest. I just thought that was a good way to end it. Anyway...  
For all you SasuSaku lovers...this might be a dream come true. It's kind of OOC...sssooorryy! But I hope you like it anyway.  
Considering this chapters so...important...I'm hoping all who read it will review and tell me their thoughts.  
Enjoy! 3**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Realizing The Reason_

**_"It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes...the moment I saw you cry."_**

* * *

It was late, maybe 11...and Sakura was tired. But she couldn't sleep...same insomnia. She had awoken from that dream she used to have before Sasuke came back. She hadn't had it since...but for some reason...she had it now. She had gone to sleep early, hoping to catch up on sleep...but that planned failed...and here she was, on a walk. 

It was the dream about Sasuke leaving. The one that would make her wake in a cold sweat, or sometimes crying. This time...she just woke to her heart racing, and found herself restless...needed to take a stroll. It was slightly chilly...and once again...she was just in her pajama's, taking in the cold air...even if it was a little much.

And it was ironic...and slightly strange, that her walk had taken her around the Uchiha estate, actually...she was on the road that led right past it, where down the hill was a large body of water that weaved itself around the fire nation. She looked down, toward the lake, and on the dock, she seen Sasuke, sitting on the edge. Her heart stopped. She hadn't imagined seeing him. She wasn't ready to talk to him. Half of her wanted to go down and talk to him. The other half wanted to just keep walking, and save that conversation for a better time...but she stayed.

She watched him for a while...how the breeze frolicked through his bangs, and slightly ruffled his long sleeve black shirt and long white shorts. Even from the back, he was gorgeous. She didn't know if...well, _how_ she would approach him...so she just slowly started walking down the hill. It was really dark tonight...no moon. The only lights were the stars, the fireflies floating over the water, and a streetlight that was off a ways down the road. If she was careful...she _could_ just turn around and run away. But before she knew it...she was standing at the beginning of the dock, listening to the rustle of the waves as they hit the shore.

"Sasuke?" She asked quietly. No reply...just the wind. She couldn't even see his face. But in the darkness...a sad aura worked around them. She slowly started walking down the dock and after a few steps, reached the edge. This time, she seen his face.

It was staring into the water, which looked like a black abyss. His eyes reflected all the sadness she was feeling in the air, and instead of his normal stoic expression...it just looked weary and lonely, causing her heart to sink.

"It's late. Are you alright, Sasuke?" She asked softly. A sad smirk crawled onto his face.

"I'm debating."

Her face twisted into a frown. "On what?"

"On if I should leave now."

Her heart fell into her stomach, and in an instant...she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She was speechless...and after a few minutes of silence passed, Sasuke looked up at her, his face less disheartened. "Aren't you mad at me?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no...I was just upset at the time...I was late and..." She bit her lip.

A small chuckle escaped Sasuke and he looked back out at the water. "Go home and sleep."

But that was impossible now. She'd just have the same nightmare...and it seemed like right now...if she wanted to stop that nightmare from becoming a reality...she needed to be here. _With you...Sasuke..._

She slowly sat down next to him, causing him to look at her slightly shocked. He scooted over slowly and gave her an irritated look. "Look at what you're wearing...you'll get sick-"

"You've never payed any attention to what I wear."

His mouth snapped shut and he felt his face grow hot. He looked away. Thank god it was dark...he didn't want Sakura to see him blushing...even if it was just a little. Truth was...lately...he'd just been paying _a lot_ of attention to her. And it was all on accident.

"What are you thinking about...Sasuke?" She asked, dangling her feet over the dock. She had no shoes on, and her toes gracefully ran over the surface of the water, creating tiny ripples.

He let out a small sigh and looked across the body of water. On the other side, was the edge of the Uchiha estate. On that side of town...was his old home.

"My family." He said quietly, closing his eyes. Sakura looked at him, her face solemn. "I need to avenge them. There was no reason for them all to die. I..." His voice faded.

A moment of silence.

"Everything happens for a reason, Sasuke."

His eyes opened and he looked back down to the water. "What could _possibly_ be the reason why they all had to die?"

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't say I knew it. Just because there _is_ a reason...doesn't mean we always know it."

Sasuke looked at her as the breeze danced through her pink locks. A strand blew into her face and she gracefully pushed it behind her ear, and looked at Sasuke. They were so close. Staring into each other eyes. Wow...talk about romantic. If it would have been any other moment...in the middle of any other conversation...Sakura would have just leaned in a kissed him. But for some reason...this seemed like too important of a moment to throw away.

"Sakura...have you...kissed anyone?"

Oh wow...what, could he read minds? Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. That was an embarrassing question. Not to mention...personal.

"No..."

His eyes widened as well. Well no duh. She had told him she loved him...and would wait for him.

"For example..."

She broke through the silence. Their eyes were still locked onto each other.

"I'm in love with you...but I don't know the reason why. Even though I don't know it...I know there's a reason." A small smile formed on her face. Sasuke looked out at the water. The tiny reflection of the stars.

"I think I know the reason."

Sakura looked out at the water as well. She wanted time to stop, if only for this moment. She just wanted to be next to him. "And that is...?"

"Because...it's like you save me."

Silence.

"Even though...tomorrow, or the next day...I'm going to be upset and frustrated with myself for not knowing if I should leave or not..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to him, but she never removed her eyes from the water. The breeze tickled her skin, and along with Sasuke's words, created chills throughout her body.

"Right now...with you...I'm calm. Almost...happy..."

And there it was...without flat out confessing it...

"...to just be here with you."

He had told her how he felt. Was she really the one keeping him here in the village?

"I'm glad..." She whispered. Slowly, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and he looked at her, and smiled. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of being here with him.

"You know Sasuke...I don't think you're family would want you to live life as only an avenger..."

He looked back out on the water and shifted his weight so he was leaning against her as well.

"I think...your father and mother would want you to live a happy life...around people that love you dearly...and that you love too."

Silence.

He wasn't even thinking. It just came. It just happened. His mouth just formed the words. Maybe it was because the moment just seemed so perfect...or because his feelings were speaking for himself.

"Like you?"

Her eyes slowly opened as she registered his words. Did he just...?

She looked up at him and he looked back at her. Her eyes widened...nothing had ever prepared her for this moment. Even through the darkness...the small lights of the fireflies hovering around them was enough to confirm her assumption. In his eyes...was something she had never seen before.

Tears.

They weren't falling from his eyes. But his eyes were glassy...and you could see the pain written in them.

It all happened so fast, that Sakura brought her hands up to cover her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, causing her own tears to cascade down her cheeks. She was shocked. And happy. But most of all. She hurt...she hurt for Sasuke. Everything in his past. Everything in his eyes just flooded over her.

He turned his body a bit toward her, and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into him. She rested her forehead on his chest as he rested his head on the side of hers and she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I told you the day I left that new paths would form for each of us..." He whispered into her ear, savoring the feeling of holding her close. Once again...it was that security. He wanted somebody to be there for him...someone he could hold onto...that would hold onto him.

It was her, wasn't it? Why else would he feel this way?

"I never dreamed that one day they would meet again." He said, slowly backing his head away from hers. He left one arm around her waist and brought the other up between them placing it under her chin and lifting her head up so he could lean his forehead against hers. He slowly moved his hand up her cheek, wiping away her tears, and then wrapped his arm around her waist once again. She opened her eyes, and they met his. It was then that she knew...

He was still the same Sasuke as he was back then. Deep down. He may have changed physically, and his attitude and personality may have matured...but still, underneath it all...he was that same person. That same boy. The one that held eternity in his eyes. And as she stared into his dark, onyx eyes...she realized that that was the eternity she desired, even if eternity was how long she had to wait for it.

He tightened his grip on her. Never wanting to let go. His body, along with his heart, was starting to feel numb. He moved his face closer to hers, feeling her warm breath tickle his skin.

"Sakura...if I kiss you...will you hold it against me?"

She knew what he meant. He had to leave. There was no mistaking it. He could never live a normal life until his goal was accomplished. But for right now...he wanted to forget that.

"I'll wait for you...for however long..." She whispered against his lips, sending chills through his body.

He tilted his head down, and captured her lips in a kiss. As he closed his eyes, he felt one tear escape and slowly run down his cheek. He could feel the breeze blow her hair past his face. Slowly, he grabbed her hand and raised it to his chest, lacing his fingers between hers and holding her hand close to her chest. He pulled her as close as he could.

And just like that...Sakura's nightmare didn't seem so bad after all.

Sasuke knew this was something he could very well regret the next day...but as of right now...

It was all he had every dreamed of.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Even Heaven Cries_


	16. Even Heaven Cries

**So this chapter got a little long. My apologies. Anyway...its a bit slow, but I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
Also- the spell check on my thing is currently not working...so whatever mistakes you see on here...I'll be sure to fix them when I can.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Even Heaven Cries_

**_"There's no difference between the tear drops and the rain."_**

* * *

It was like she was 12 all over again. 

He was all she could think about. He was the only person she wanted to see. And right now...she was falling in love with him all over again.

She was on her way home, after a long day of work...and was extremely tired. After her crying fit, and dream-like kiss with Sasuke...they ended up staying there for about another, oh hour? And then...much to her dismay, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and woken up in her bed this morning. Woken up to a day of work. And now it was 4 and she could go home and relax. Catch up on sleep.

She was about a block away from her house, on a pretty desolate street, looking up at the sky. It was a dark, gloomy gray, making the day seem long and dreary.

_Great mood killer. Yay, weather._

She sighed and looked down to see Kalei walking past her. Her head shot up and she eyed Sakura with a look of confusion, and disgust.

_Yet another mood killer._

Sakura sighed. She had been wanting to get this over with. It was too awkward between her and Kalei. She _hated_ it.

"Kalei." She said softly. She stopped walking about within about 6 feet of Kalei.

Kalei's eyebrows raised and she blinked thrice, letting Sakura know this was no easier for her. "What do you want?" She asked sharply. She was once again, in normal shinobi attire...and was once again, bearing that same snotty attitude.

Sakura took a deep breath. _Don't let her get to you. _

"I wanted to let you know that Lady Tsunade officially declared me an ANBU. Apparently, I'm pretty good at working with the impossible." She said calmly, thinking back on her conversation with Kalei the other night.

A small smirk crawled onto Kalei's face. She was holding some piece of paper in her right hand that, absentmindedly, she started crushing. "I'd say congratulation's but it's just from having ties with the Hokage."

Okay. Strike one.

Sakura had been working on controlling her temper, and she had actually been doing a very good job. She'd been all around keeping her atittude down and hadn't been getting angry so easily...but somehow...it felt like it was slipping away.

"It's from hard work." She said through gritted teeth.

Kalei's face twisted into a frown and she forcefully shoved the letter into her pocket. "You think hard work solves all impossible situations? It doesn't...and it won't do you any good in the situation you're in with Sasuke."

Oh yeah. Whatever. Sakura smirked. It was now or never.

"After these next 8 days...leave him alone."

Excuse me? Kalei's face twisted into a nasty glare. Did she really just say that. "_What_?" She hissed violently.

Sakura nodded. "You heard me, Kalei. Everytime I get closer to him, you go and screw with his feelings."

Kalei rolled her eyes. "It's not _my_ fault he can't make up his mind."

Strike two.

Sakura hadn't really asked Sasuke about what had happened between him and Kalei. She didn't know how to approach that yet...but she did know one thing. Whatever had happened...had been fairly good for Kalei, considering she was being so persistant.

"He has enough to deal with already." Sakura said, eyes narrowing.

Kalei rolled her eyes. "Then stop adding to the load!" Her voice began to rise.

Wow, this was going nowhere. Fast.

"Kalei, you barely know him!"

"You'd be surprised, Sakura...I've learned more about him in this short amount of time than anybody else I know."

"Oh and I'm sure you pry until he breaks."

"He tells me because he _wants_ to."

Sakura bit her lip. She had _never_ been able to get Sasuke to talk about his past. What was so special about Kalei? Was she even telling the truth? Whatever...this conversation needed to end...before things went too far.

"I'm serious, Kalei. Please...you can't be anything to him."

Kalei growled, her glare deepening dangerously.

"Oh and you can?" She started approaching Sakura.

Now, Sakura had to hand it to the girl...if she had anything...it was courage. Everybody knew about Tsunade's dangerous temper, and Sakura had quite a nasty one herself. On top of that, not _only_ did Sakura pick up on her masters skills, but also her ability to get extremely angry...amazingly fast.

"You never were anything to him. Why do you think he left in the first place? He needed to break those bonds...and yet here you are. Trying to rebuild them. You can't _make_ him stay. He won't. You know that. So stop trying to change his mind. It's pointless and the sad attempts to get him...and the pathetic way you still say you love him...just makes you're heart seem so _weak._"

_Weak?_

Strike three.

Suddenly, and violently, Sakura lunged at Kalei, her clenched fist colliding with her jaw. She sent Kalei back a few feet, falling to the street, her back slamming on the ground. She let out a grown of pain and Sakura stepped back, shaking. She hadn't meant to do that. It just happened. She was so _angry_ and she absolutely _hated_ being called weak. She wasn't even close to that.

Kalei slammed her fist on the ground. "You _bitch."_ She hissed.

She maneauvered her hands to the street to push herself up, clearly ready to strike at Sakura, but it failed, as a puff of smoke appeared beside her. Once it cleared, Sakura noticed Kakashi, kneeling down next to Kalei, his hand on her chest right below her neck, holding her tightly to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Let _go!" _Kalei muttered dangerously.

In all truth, she should have been thankful. Normally Sakura would have poured her chalkra into her fist and struck...but it took everything she had not to send Kalei flying halfway through the fire country.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sakura. His eye practically screamed 'That was a stupid move'. Sakura's gaze drifted away, her fists still shaking. Damn, she just wanted to walk over there and punch her one more time.

"Sakura!"

She turned around quickly to see Naruto standing behind her, a look of worry written all over his face. She opened her mouth to say something...but now, nothing would come out. She felt slightly...ashamed.

"Sakura...I don't know what you were thinking but-" Kakashi spoke slowly until he was interrupted.

"She _wasn't." _Kalei broke in angrily, causing Sakura to turn around and glare at her. Kalei squirmed under Kakashi's grip until he loosed up and allowed her to sit up. She would have sprung at Sakura if it weren't for the hand Kakashi had placed firmly on her shoulder. "She's foolish. She's not thinking at all. You can't _honestly_ believe you can change him." She hissed, furisously.

Sakura clenched her jaw. "Shut up, Kalei."

"I'm telling you- you're only hurting yourself...it's pathet-"

"_Shut up_!" She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She hadn't gotten this mad in such a long time. Without realizing it, she had attempted to lunge at Kalei once again, until Naruto's arms were wrapped around her.

"You don't know _anything_!!!" Sakura screamed angrily, causing Kalei to smirk. Sakura's mouth went dry. The look on Kalei's face was enough to upset her...let alone her words.

"I know he doesn't love you."

And just like that...Kalei had won. Sakura's heart fell into her stomach and she stopped fighting against Naruto's grip. Her gaze lowered to the floor, and Kalei stood up, Kakashi standing up next to her. He exchanged glances between the girls and sighed.

"Sakura, I wouldn't have expected this from you. Kalei, you need to stop adding fire to the perverbial flame." He said, shaking his head.

Naruto removed his arms from Sakura. He then looked up at Kalei and gave her a sympathetic look.

For some reason, Kalei felt ashamed looking at him. She closed her eyes and started to walk away. After she was a few feet away she looked up at the gray sky. She wasn't all surprised this had happened.

Any minute now it was going to rain.

"Kalei!" Naruto shouted, walking towards her.

_Get away._

She shook her head, trying to fight back the tears that were already forming. After that...she took off running, trying to get away from Naruto.

But it was Naruto. He was just as persistant. And he took off running after her.

* * *

_It's raining._

Sasuke was standing outside as the rain started falling, drenching his clothes. For some reason, he felt like the rain could wash away every feeling that was consuming him. It was overwhelming.

And he was right. This morning, thinking back on last night...he regretted it. Oh _wow,_ did he regret it. He should have never kissed her. He should have never given her any false hope that there could be something between them. He was always getting caught up in the moment...getting Sakura caught up in his problems. It was sickening. It created problems...that he didn't quite know how to fix. And the worst part was...he had woken up with the something like the same feeling he was feeling last night as he held her in his arms. And she had plagued his thoughts all day long. Sickening...that's what it was.

He really just wanted to rain to wash away what had happened...just like Sakura was washing away his last traces of sanity.

But it was okay...because as the rain pelted against his skin...he started thinking of somebody else.

_Kalei._

He didn't know where she was. Actually, they hadn't spoken since the night Sakura had returned. And on top of that...they hadn't really left that conversation on a good note. But right now, he needed to find her.

_"I can't make the rain stop...but I can be right here."_

He had said that to her. Promised her that. And he felt he needed to keep it. He owed her that much after basically telling her he could never love her. Besides...everytime it rained...he knew he'd be thinking of her. And right now, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew what the rain did to her. He didn't want to see that happen again. But this time he needed to be careful. No misunderstandings. No feelings.

The rain started falling even heavier and he took off, determined to find her as fast as possible.

* * *

_"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?"_

_"Yes...Kalei, uh...a letter came in for you?"_

_Her eyes wandered. "A letter for me?"_

_The Hokage nodded, walked up, and handed it to her._

_It was stamped from the Village Hidden in the Sand._

_Her mother, probably._

_"The Kazekage had sent it. Said it was of importance."_

_Her eyes wandered over the folded paper stamped shut. _

_Did she really want to read it? Her mother stopped sending letters._

_She wouldn't all of a sudden start now. It had to be something bad._

_It always was._

_"Thank you, Lady Hokage."_

_"Well, you're dismissed."_

_Something in her head was screaming..._

_You don't want to read this letter._

_You just don't._

That conversation was ringing in Kalei's head until...

"Kalei! Stop!"

...Another voice broke in. Naruto's. She came to a dead stop in the middle of an open stretch of land, despite the few tree's surrounding the area. The rain was dancing on her skin, making her cold and insecure. She hated the rain.

_Hated _it.

"What are you doing? Why did you say those things to Sakura?" Naruto asked, walking around her so he could face her. He was a couple feet away, sure he should keep his distance unless she was touchy.

_Well, it's now or never. Lets satisfy the rain._

Ignoring Naruto, she thrusted her hand into her pocket and pulled out the letter, slowly opening and unfolding it.

"Kalei? Why are you so upset?"

She slowly scanned her eyes over the letter.

_Dear Kalei Hitsuchi,_

_This letter is to inform you of a serious, unfortunate event._

_I'm very sad to inform you that you're mother, Yoko Hitsuchi, has just passed away._

_She had been ill for many weeks now and our medics could simple not cure her._

_Despite this passing of time and differences, we at Suna thought it best to inform you immediately._

_The ceremony will be held in two weeks._

_We need a suitable amount of time to bury her in the memorial cemetery for honorable shinobi,_

_Next to your father._

_Please come, as the Elders and I would like to discuss with you the arrangments of your sister, Kiako._

_Our prayers reach you in this time of tragedy._

_Lord Kazekage_

And just like that...the rain started pouring heavier than before, dousing the letter.

Surprisingly...it hurt. It hurt, bad. Her mother was gone...the last piece of her childhood. The one she had ran from...the one she had kept wanting to go back to. It was gone. Sure, time could create spaces between people...but it was now that she realized...it was always there. Even just a little. Maybe, if you tried real hard...you could erase whatever connections you had with the people around you...but honestly, she had never really tried. It had happened on its own...but it had never completely vanished. And as she read that letter...she could feel every part of her breaking. The sound of the rain hitting the grass...and the feel of it suffocating her skin. It was like her mother was crying. All of heaven was crying. Everybody feels things sometimes...things they don't want to feel. Things _nobody_ should have to go through. She was no exception...and she realized this as she dropped on her knee's, craddling her head in her hands.

It hurt. It really did. So much that she broke into uncontrolable sobs...and part of her didn't even know why. It was probably the rain. It could do that to her. Something so sad...and depressing. It was strong. Strong enough to rip what was left of her heart...into little pieces that she didn't think she could pick up. Wow...wasn't this perfect timing. Her chest heaved as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't really know why she had called Sakura weak...because right now...she felt so much like that herself.

"Kalei..." Naruto whispered quietly through the rain, kneeling down beside her. "I'm here Kalei...it's okay."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. She cried against his chest. Harder than she had cried in a long time. And she felt happy that somebody was there. She really didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. She was sick of it...the pain...loneliness. So she pushed herself into him...letting the rain drown them both.

* * *

As fast as his feet could take him, Sasuke was running out by the trianing grounds. He wasn't all that sure if thats where she was but that was where his feet were taking him. There was a hill in front of him that lead up into a small patch of land with some tree's covering it. He took off up the hill. 

_Damn, I'm late._

The rain had been pouring for about 20 minutes now and he hadn't found her. But he was close.

He reached the top of the hill and seen two people kneeling in the grass. After he quickly made out the two strangers, he jolted behind a tree as to stay hidden. It was Kalei...

And Naruto.

He didn't really know why he was hiding...but he was curious as to why Naruto was _hugging_ Kalei.

But sure enough, after a few minutes...it hit him.

Naruto had been the one there to help her. Even from this distance, Sasuke could tell she was crying. He didn't know what had happened exactly...and he didn't really care. The sight of Naruto's arms wrapped around her made his skin crawl.

That was supposed to be _him. _

He had let her down enough times already. He was sick of doing it over and over again. Even if he didn't feel the same things for her...he did feel like he wanted to be there. For her. With her. But he was too late. And she was crying into somebody else's chest. Letting somebody else be there. To understand her.

Sasuke slowly took a step away from the tree...his heart twisting at the sound of Kalei's sobbing. He took a few steps toward them. He wasn't really sure what to say but...

"Kalei." He said softly, and rather slowly...causing her head to jerk up a little, so you could see her red, tearfilled eyes.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke, a sympathetic look on his face. He knew well enough that Sasuke didn't like it when she was upset. And he knew this probably looked awkward. Truth was...it _felt_ that way too. He felt Kalei's grip tighten on his shirt, and felt her move her face closer to his chest.

"Go away..." She whimpered quietly into Naruto's clothes.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did she really want him to leave? "Kalei...I'm sor-"

"Please...please...just go away." She said one more time, closing her eyes and turning her head back into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down at her and sighed as the rain washed over them.

Wow. That was it. He was losing all over again. Just like the ties he had held with his family. That pain was coming back.

His throat tightened and he closed his eyes tightly, hopefully stopping whatever could come out of what he was feeling. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. And he would have never imagined that seeing her like this...in somebody else's arms...would bother him so much.

It was a different feeling than anything related to what he was feeling with Sakura, yes...but nonetheless...it hurt. Like hell. More than any pain he had felt in a very long time.

He slowly turned around and looked up into the sky, letting the rain drown his senses.

And for some reason...he was really starting to hate the rain. And the fact that he had no control over stopping it. But he was learning that some things were just meant to happen. After all...the best thing one can do when it's raining...

...is to just let it rain.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Whatever Will Be_


	17. Whatever Will Be

**So things are slowing down again as things...well, slowly come to a closure. Hope you enjoy anyway. Please, oh please review!**

**Oh and I know I never specified it..(sorry my bad :P) but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto have all basically just turned 16.**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Whatever Will Be_

**_"Everything I am, and everything in me...wants to be the one you wanted me to be."_**

* * *

Seven days. That was it. One week. And he could go home. And start training. 

Everything was coming together...but yet, it felt like it was all falling apart.

Last night had ended horribly. Kalei wouldn't even _look_ at Sasuke. After he had caught up with her and Naruto...he had just left. She clearly didn't want anything to do with him, so he had gone home, and tried to catch up on sleep. But that was pointless.

He awoke this morning in a horrible mood, only managing to get about 3 hours of sleep. And to top things off...it was gray and gloomy out again. The only good thing was...there was no rain.

"Sasuke."

He looked up from the table and seen Sakura standing in front of him. He was at a small shop, drinking tea...trying to calm his ever frazzled nerves. Seeing Sakura wasn't exactly on his top priorities list. Especially since he hadn't even seen her since _that_ night.

"Hn."

Wow, thanks to his amazingly terrible mood...in one little sound...he managed to sound like a complete jerk. Total asshole. His attitude just flew off in vibes.

A small frown crossed Sakura's face and she walked up to him.

"You look a little upset, bad night?"

_You don't know the half of it._

"No sleep." He mumbled, looking away.

It wasn't that he was purposely trying to upset her...he just wasn't sure how he was feeling...and seeing her now would only mess up his judgment more.

She nodded slowly and scanned the area. Slowly, she rested her gaze on him. "Sasuke...about the other night..."

Oh great. The kiss. He really _didn't_ want to talk about this.

"Forget it." He said quickly, looking back at her. She looked a little offended and bit her lip.

"I can't forget it. How can you even tell me to do something like that?" Ouch...was he pushing her buttons.

His face twisted into a glare. "Simple. Forget it- because I already have.'

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She couldn't forget the fact that they had kissed. Or that she had seen him practically crying. Wow...he had some nerve.

"You haven't forgotten it. That's why you're so defensive to talk about it." She hissed, angering him even more.

"Sakura...drop it."

She shook her head viciously. "No...Sasuke I-"

"Shut _up." _He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

She slammed her fist on the table. Luckily, his table was an outdoor one...and not many people were around. "Why are you being like this?" She demanded furiously, glaring at him.

He met her glare with one of his own. "It shouldn't have happened. You told me you wouldn't hold it against me."

"I just wanted to talk about it. I've been thinking about it a lot..."

"And so have I...thats why we need to forget that it happened."

There he was again...trying to erase anything good that was being put right in front of him. All for revenge. It was so pointless. He was ruining his life.

"I can't forget." She said quietly, hostility still present in her voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well I can...so just pretend like you've forgotten and leave me alone." He snarled, upsetting Sakura to no end.

She hated when he was like this. He was such a bastard sometimes.

She exhaled a deep breath and looked away. "Well...I just wanted you to know that I was happy. And thank you for taking me to my house that night."

Happy? He was anything _but_ happy. Damn! This was all wrong!

He nodded hesitantly and took a sip of his tea. "You fell asleep. I wasn't going to leave you there." He said coldly, looking away.

Sakura looked back at him and raised her eyebrows. "Because that's something the old Sasuke would have done."

He swallowed hard and looked back at her, a deathly look written all over his face. She was obviously trying to trap him in a corner here. And knowing him...in the state he was in...would say something stupid to make it so much worse.

"Really." He asked...more just like a statement.

She nodded. "Yes, really. But the new you...actually cares."

His eye brows raised. "Oh, do I?" He asked, his attitude creeping into his voice. Whatever...if she wanted to play games...he'd play. What's wrong with some entertainment?

A small smile crept onto her lips. "Why else would you kiss me?"

_I don't know, I was fucking stupid._ He clenched his jaw. He _was_ stupid. He was getting himself twisted up in her. It would only make it that much harder to leave when the time came. And it _would_ come. No doubt about it.

"Spur of the moment." He countered.

She shook her head softly, the smile still on her face. "You lie."

"Yes, normally I do. But about this, I'm not." He said rudely, taking another drink of his tea.

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever. I'll remember that. If you should ever want me one day, I won't come running back. Is that what you want?"

_No. Stupid question, Sakura_. He was trying hard to ignore what she was saying and just do whatever possible to get her to drop the subject...but it was proving to be impossible.

He narrowed his eyes. "What I want...is to kill my brother. Why is that so hard for you two to understand?" He said coolly.

And it was enough to catch Sakura's attention. 'You two?'

And she couldn't even stop herself before making a complete idiot of herself.

"You two? Are you referring to me... and Kalei?" She said, her voice growing stern and dangerous.

Sasuke almost choked on the last bit of tea he swallowed. Wow...he needed to watch how he worded things. But there was no point in denying it now.

"Maybe."

She bit her tongue. It took everything in her not to start swearing randomly. She was still angry about her confrontation with Kalei yesterday.

"What exactly happened between you two while I was gone?" She asked calmly, taking a deep breath.

Wow. Just one more topic he _didn't_ want to talk about. Nor think about. Thank for bringing it up, Sakura.

He shrugged, causing Sakura's temper to rise.

"I already know it was something. If you don't want to tell me fine...I won't ask again."

"Hn."

_You bastard._ She gritted her teeth. "If you don't tell me...I swear I'll walk away and never speak to you again."

_Ooooh right...and Naruto hates ramen._ He looked up at her and smirked. Pigs had a better chance of flying. "Oh yeah, huh? Prove it."

She scowled and him...and surprisingly enough...turned on her heel.

He rolled his eyes and after she took a few steps, called out to her, trying to get her attention, "Sakura...I was thinking we should go on another date." No harm in testing her theory. But surprisingly...

She didn't even budge. Just kept walking. He growled. Whatever, okay so maybe she was serious.

"Alright, Sakura...wait." He said, getting up quickly and running up to her. Oh gee...maybe he cared more than he thought. But she just kept walking until he grabbed onto her wrist tightly. She turned around with a satisfied look on her face.

"A date? I'm not interested."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Sure as hell you aren't. Stop being annoying." His voice was smooth and low. The voice Sakura loved.

She shrugged and took a step back. "But I thought I just naturally was?" He released her wrist.

He thought back on the conversation he had with her the night he came back. Yes, he had called her annoying...once again. And thinking back on these things were driving him nuts. He was on the edge, and knew he could snap any second.

"You must have a thing for annoying girls...after all Kalei's more annoying than-"

And that was really all it took to push him over the edge. He forcefully placed his hand below her neck on her chest and shoved her back against the wall, earning a yelp from Sakura. They were right at a corner and luckily for Sasuke...nobody was around. This type of action might not have gone over so well with the Hokage.

"That's _enough._" He snarled angrily, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. Well, she wasn't expecting that.

"Then tell me the truth. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. She just told me how she felt."

Sakura's heart felt like a heavy weight just fell on top of it. "And how did she feel?"

Damn, did he really have to explain it. He looked around the area and took a deep breath. Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you're not going to tell me, then-"

She tried to push off the wall but as she made a little space between herself and the cold brick behind her, Sasuke angrily pushed her back against the wall, harder than the first time. "Then _what?_" He asked, his eyes now back on hers. Apparently...she wasn't going anywhere.

She glared at him, letting him know that right now, she wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible. But that clearly wasn't an option now, was it?

"She told me what you tell me. Apparently, you two have a lot in common." He murmured quietly. He didn't want to flat out have to say that she told him she loved him. So he took the easy way around it. And Sakura understood.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was all she wanted to know.

He slowly removed his hand from her chest, and just when she thought she'd be able to breathe, he took a step toward her, closing the space between them. He was now within a foot of her, his serious gaze on her, making her nervous.

"Sakura, there is nothing between Kalei and I."

Sakura's muscles relaxed. That was a relief.

"And there's nothing between you and I, either." He said, causing her eyes to widen. Her breath caught in her throat and there was so much she wanted to say...but couldn't.

"Wh-why..." Was all she managed to whisper.

The sadness in her voice made Sasuke's heart feel heavy. He hated how she made him feel.

"Sakura...I'll be honest. It's not that I don't...care about you..."

Wow, did he really just say that?

"I just have things I need to do...and nothing will stop me. Not even you." He finished.

Sakura shook her head. "You're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you." She pleaded quietly.

"And you're not listening to what I'm telling you either." He muttered.

"See...you're just talking back." She snapped.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay...what are you trying to tell me?"

She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she pushed them away. She had to be strong. "I know you...you are an avenger. But what I'm asking for from you...is...just to come back to me and Naruto...after you kill him."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm not sure that can happen."

She bit her lip. "You think you'll die...don't you."

His expression softened. "No...I don't think that. But it's a possibility. And I'm not going to give you any false hope, because even if I do survive. I still might not come back."

The tears started forming faster, and her body started trembling. "Why...why...do you do this t-to...me?" She stuttered, closing her eyes tightly. Her expression hurt Sasuke. Just like right now, he was hurting her.

"Sakura."

Her breath was growing shaky. It was taking all she had not to cry. And as _sad_ as it was making him...it was also making him angry.

"Sakura- get a grip." He snarled, trying to hide the quivering in his voice. Her eyes opened and she swallowed hard...swallowing the rising sobs.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked quietly, earning a shocked expression from Sasuke.

"I don't hate you...I just can't be...around you...and be the way you want me to be..." He said quietly.

"Yo!"

They both turned their heads to see their former sensei walking up the sidewalk, waving at them.

_Perfect timing,_ Sasuke thought sarcastically. But he still had time to clear things up.

He leaned in closer to Sakura, so his lips ran against her nose when he spoke. Her expression looked rather surprised as she realized their proximity.

"I can't let things keep going this way. It will ruin everything...my goals...everything I've worked for. If things keep going this way...It's gonna be..." He hesitated.

Sakura could smell his breath, the sweet sent of tea mingling with her own. She just wanted to lean forward and kiss him right there. If nothing else, it would shut him up. But then she remembered Kakashi approaching fast.

"It's gonna be...it's gonna be that you-" She was cut off as Sasuke's hand came up to cover her mouth. His expression turned into one of regret and sadness.

"It's gonna be love."

Her eyes widened. No_ way_ had he just admitted that he was close to falling in love with her. Sasuke Uchiha? This was a dream...

Kakashi stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, eye wide. "I wouldn't normally ask _you_ this, Sasuke...but am I interrupting anything?" He asked, confused.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes for a second, then slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He used his other arm to push off of the arm she had brought up against her chest, pushing her into the wall a bit. He straightened out and took a step back, his eyes never moving from Sakura's. "No. Not anymore."

And that was it. He had just ended whatever she had with him. It was now gone. No getting it back.

She controlled the trembling in her body as Sasuke turned and walked away. She watched him leave, finding herself at a loss of words. There was so much she wanted to say...but she just couldn't. For right now...he was out of her reach.

* * *

He arrived at his house, a few hours later. He had gone for a walk to clear his mind, running over everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It was a disaster. Nothing could make this worse. 

"Sasuke."

Okay...so maybe something could. He was in his back yard, his head in his hands as he was in deep thought, when a familiar voice sprung him out of his turmoil. He looked up from the spot in the grass he was sitting at, and seen Kalei standing in front of him.

She was in a black cloak, and her expression was completely emotionless. Dull...and sad. He ran his eyes all across her face, looking for some reason for the loss of normal cheerfulness, but could find nothing. His eyes slowly narrowed. Despite his curiosity of her sudden attitude change, he did _not_ want to talk to her right now.

"What?" He asked hoarsely, looking away.

A moment of silence.

"About last night..."

* * *

_Next Chapter: What You Really Feel_


	18. What You Really Feel

**Sorry...this chapter is short- I'm kinda in Grand Forks seeing some family, so I'm kinda busy. BUT- I'll be writing a bit tonight! Review!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: What You Really Feel_

**_"I wanna hold you close. I wanna push you away. I wanna make you go. I wanna make you stay."_**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it." He cut her off, her expression showing no change. 

Sasuke just wasn't in the mood to talk about last night. The way he felt. Everything. And his conversation...or more, interrogation, with Sakura earlier had just put him in a bad mood. He didn't think his talking to Kalei now would end good.

"Then just listen." She said firmly, taking a step toward him.

He growled and looked up at her, his eyes blazing. She simply looked down on him with dull eyes.

"I didn't mean to push you away. I was just upset..." She said slowly, her eyes drifting to the floor. It was getting harder to look at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me...did it change?"

She looked back up to his eyes, a questioning look filling them. "Did...what change?"

"The way you feel for me."

She bit her lip. Of course not. Stupid question. Feelings don't just change randomly in a few seconds. "No." She spoke quietly.

His face twisted into a glare. "So why did you grab onto Naruto that way? Like you were scared to let go." He hissed angrily, earning a shocked expression from Kalei.

"It was raining...I-"

"-Had me _right_ there."

Her gaze drifted off to the side. He was making this hard.

"I was trying to keep my promise." He said coldly, standing up and looking down on her. Her eyes shifted back to him once again, and an upset look graced her face.

"Trying isn't good enough."

His face twisted into a sour look.

"If it was, I'd have you convinced that life here is so much more worth while." She explained, her fists clenching at her sides.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it with you? Why don't you give up? What is it about me that makes you so persistent?" He asked, his voice rising.

She took a deep breathe, and after a minute, replied.

"There's nothing _good _about you."

Ouch. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"But there's _something_ about you."

He watched her closely as she spoke.

"You're rude, obnoxious...selfish and an overall angry person." She said, the words floating off her tongue easily. Wow, had she been waiting to say this. "You think of only revenge, letting no one get close because you think it's going to ruin everything you've worked for. Yet, you pay no mind to how you're hurting the people around you. You're wishy-washy with you're decisions and you're afraid to gain anything precious that you could possibly lose."

Her words felt like knives, slowly sinking into his skin. Was this really how she felt? When she said she was falling in love with him...was she falling in love with all this?

"You make me angry...and most days I just want to kick you. I hate how you never say exactly what you're thinking...and the fact that you're pain is written so clearly on your face." Her face twisted into a frown. "And for some reason...I still care about you. I want to help you, and be with you...so you don't have to live in hatred and loneliness. You can have people by you...beside you...to help you, and comfort you." Her eyes regained a little emotion. Sadness.

"It's too late." He muttered quietly.

Kalei shook her head. "You say that but it's not true. It's better late than never."

Their eyes met, and he felt his stomach twist into knots.

"This is how I chose to live. I have no regrets." He said, his voice shaky.

Kalei shook her head. He was such a liar. "You do have regrets. Regrets like...not being strong enough to save your family the day they died. Right?"

His eyes widened. Yes...she was right. She usually was.

She placed her hands on her hip. "And you may not regret leaving this village now...but after you kill Itachi...and realize how _pointless_ all the hatred and isolation was...you'll come to regret leaving all this behind." She examined the area around her.

He chuckled softly. "It's not pointless. Not to me."

She looked back at him and sighed.

"Nothing will stop you?" She asked quietly. He just looked at her, face stoic.

A moment of silence.

"No."

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. So trying was pointless. It really was.

"You were always the cold one...but I was never that sure." She said, opening her eyes, a smile on her face.

He looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "I think you just hide your feelings. But you have them." A small smirk crept onto his lips.

"Maybe."

She giggled a bit and looked up into the dark gray sky. A minute of silence passed. "When the rain falls...it's like heaven's crying." She mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. She looked back down at him, "Maybe...the sadness can make the happiness more true."

He raised his eye brows.

She shrugged and giggled once again. "When you take care of what you need to...maybe then you can...be..." Her voice trailed off.

"I will be."

Her eyes widened and a smile grew onto his face. "When it's over...me and my..._selfish_ ways...go back to start again." He said in a low, monotone voice, sending chills through her body.

She loved his smile. It was some indication that he was happy. And that was what she wanted. What she truly wanted. She turned around letting a giant sigh escape her. Talking to him felt good. Actually talking. And at least...they weren't on such bad terms now.

"Kalei...what was on that letter?"

Silence.

"My mom passed away."

He bit his tongue.

"But it's okay. Because I thought I was truly alone...but I'm not." Her voice was soft, and sweet...like a child. His expression softened. She really wasn't alone.

"No, you're not." He said, running a hand through his hair.

She turned around and smiled at him, her eyes glassy. "Neither are you."

His chest started burning. No, maybe he wasn't. But that didn't change anything. Yet still...

It was times like these where he really did want to just stay in the village.

* * *

"Are you worried?" 

"No."

Naruto's eyes widened. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Because I know...he's strong enough to do it. He'll survive." She said, a smile forming on her face. She closed her eyes and took in the night air. Her and Naruto were laying on the grass just outside of his house.

"Oh yeah...that bastard won't die." He said, a chuckle escaping him. Sakura had explained to him the conversation she had with Sasuke earlier.

She thought back on when he left the village. How she was unable to make him stay. That would never change. She could never make him stay here. But just maybe...she would be able to make him come back. After all, leaving memories behind is the hardest thing one can do. Time may separate you...but if your bond is strong enough...nothing can break it.

"He made me believe I can do almost anything." She said quietly as Naruto turned his head to look at her.

"Well you can, Sakura." He said smiling. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"He'll defeat Itachi once and for all. And he can come home." She muttered. Naruto nodded against the grass.

He wanted Sasuke to stay in the village yes...but it seemed like right now...the best thing for him would be to go find Itachi. He needed it for himself. He had lived for this...and who was he to try and take it away. He truly believed him and Sakura were enough to bring him back to the village after he had accomplished his goal.

"Sakura..."

Silence.

"Just wait."

Her eyes widened.

"Just wait for that bastard. He'll come back. And he'll come back for you!" His face twisted into a grin and Sakura smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"You've done a lot of good for him..." His voice sounded hesitant, and she eyed him curiously. "So...has Kalei."

Sakura's smile faded and bit, her breath growing shallow.

"She has."

Naruto nodded again. "He needs her."

Her eyes widened, heart starting to ache. What did he mean?

"Not in the same way as you...but nonetheless..." He looked at Sakura, her face solemn.

"I know."

He looked up into the stars. "She's...not so bad, Sakura. You could give her a chance."

She giggled. "Yeah right...she hates me. You're just saying that because you like her!!" She said jokingly, watching Naruto's facial expression turn serious.

Oh god.

"N-Naruto..."

Silence.

"I hate how Sasuke pushes aside everything good. First you and...now Kalei...he's lucky."

Her mouth went dry. No way...did he really...

"N-Naruto...Do...do you like her? Do you like Kalei?"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Dirty Little Secrets_


	19. Dirty Little Secrets

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. It's getting close to the end now...so I'll probably be writing faster.  
Please review. It's much appreciated. I'd like to thank all those that do review, and a special thanks to those that have read my story all the way through, and post their opinion a lot. Thanks again!  
Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Dirty Little Secrets_

**_"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy?"_**

* * *

Sasuke was counting down the time until he could train. 5 days. Just 5 more days. Then he could go to his own home, train...and after a few weeks...leave this village and find Itachi. He had his teammates out around the area, trying to catch onto the location of the Akatski. Once they did, they were to come inform Sasuke immediately. Then he'd leave and finish up what he needed to do. All would be well. 

It had been a few days since he had last talked to Kalei, Sakura, or Naruto. He had spent his time either at home or on the track, getting his body ready for some serious training, meaning he had had no contact with the three of them in about 3 days. And he was perfectly okay with that. It gave him time to clear up his mind.

And right now, he was just about to take a cold shower. He was hot and sweaty from running and needed to cool off badly. He was in his towel when he heard a knock at the door.

_Damn, who would that be?_ He slowly walked over to the door, debating on if he should answer it. But the knocking kept coming louder and faster, so he just grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

Wow, he shouldn't have done that.

"Ohhhh Sasssssuuukkeee!"

Ino started squealing, a giant smile gracing her face. Sasuke stared at her, a look of annoyance on his.

"Ino. Quiet." He snapped

She slowly stopped squealing. Her, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing outside his door. Shikamaru looked bored, as usual...and Choji just stood there, a grin on his face,

"Okay...Sasuke- are you busy?" Ino asked calmly, a smile still plastered on her face. She ran her eyes up and down his body, just now noticing he was in a towel.

"A little." He said, shrugging.

Shikamaru sighed. "We'll make it quick."

"We just wanted to see if you maybe had a card or something to give to Sakura." Choji bellowed.

Sasuke's eye brows raised, and a confused look flooded onto his face. "A card?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yes. You know...like a congratulations gift for becoming part of the ANBU Black Ops!!" She squealed gleefully.

She...what? Why didn't she tell him?

He blinked thrice and leaned against the door frame, one hand holding onto his towel. "ANBU, huh? Didn't know."

"You didn't? I thought she would have told you." Shikamaru asked curiously.

Sasuke just shook his head. He thought that too. But apparently not.

"Well, some of us have just gotten her a gift or whatever...and we just wanted to see if you did. I'm giving them all to her tomorrow night, when Lady Tsunade assigns her squad!" Ino said happily.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as...you don't have anything?" Choji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nope." Sasuke pulled his weight off the door and raised his eyebrows. "Now, If you'll excuse me..."

Ino's face twisted into a frown. "Well, okay. Sorry, Sasuke." She said, turning around and walking away.

"Later." Shikamaru said, him and Choji turning to follow Ino.

Why would he get her anything? She hadn't even bothered to mention it to him. Besides, he didn't really care. He was just a little shocked, that was all. Since when had Sakura been strong enough to make it to the ANBU?

He turned around and shut the door, leaning back against it. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Sakura right now. It would just confuse him again. That wasn't what he wanted.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to focus. On Itachi. On training. On leaving...

"That was rude."

His eyes shot open to find Kalei standing right in front of the steps leading up to the second floor, and the bathroom. She had her arms crossed in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Hn."

"Wow...we don't talk for 3 days and that's all the feedback I get. Nice." She said, leaning against the wall to her right.

"Why are you here?"

"Bored." She rolled her eyes. "Besides...I have to check up on you_ sometime._ I'm putting in my last report on you tomorrow morning."

He shrugged. "Whatever." Slowly, he started walking toward her.

She sighed and put her arms up, blocking his way up the steps. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed.

She groaned. "The less I talk to you...the more of an ass you seem to become. Is this natural?"

"For me, yes." He said, placing his hand on her arm. "Now, move."

She shook her head, causing a small smirk to crawl onto his face. He pushed down on her arm roughly, causing it to fall down, and he walked past her up the steps. She turned around and watched him, a frown on her face.

"You're boring, Sasuke." She shouted, child-like.

He lifted up a hand to wave, but never looked back. He reached the top of the steps and turned to go into the bathroom.

* * *

"You mean to tell me I was the last person to find out?" 

"She didn't think you'd care!"

Okay...so his curiosity got the better of him. He took a day off of pre-training and went to meet up with Naruto at Ichiraku, offering to buy him ramen if he 'answered all his questions'. And all those questions...were about Sakura. And why she hadn't told him about her being in the ANBU. He thought this would have been a big deal to her. And shouldn't she have told him? After all...he was supposed to be somebody important to her.

"Whatever. I don't care." He said, looking away from Naruto.

"Well...apparently, you do. Or you wouldn't have asked to meet me here." He said, slurping down a noodle.

Okay...so he cared a little. But whatever.

"But why do you care? I mean...you told her that there was no hope for you two in the future. She needs to move on...and she might be trying to completely-"

"Forget me." Sasuke finished, looking back at him.

Naruto grunted and shrugged. "Maybe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. This..._sucked._

All of a sudden he heard a familiar giggle behind the drapes, and an even more familiar voice follow it..."Ahhh, hey...can I get uh-"

Sasuke looked back to see Sakura, one hand holding up the drapes, the other limply at her side...and a completely surprised expression placed on her face when her eyes met Sasuke's.

_Oh great- perfect. Sakura..._ Sasuke just stared at her. That was all he could really do.

"S-Sasuke...Naruto-hey!" She said, as Naruto turned around, slurping down another noodle. He quickly glanced at Sasuke and back to Sakura, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head..

She slowly looked to Sasuke. "What's...going on?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Sasuke snapped, causing her to flinch.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up, exchanging glances between the two. "I...I should go."

Sasuke's face twisted into a glare and he stood up as well. "No. We will." He grabbed Sakura's wrist tightly, causing her to gasp quietly, and yanked her out from under the drapes. He kept his hold tight, walking in front of her...basically dragging her. He pulled her a ways down the street until they reached an alley, in which he pulled her into, her back leaning slightly against a building wall.

"Ouch...Sasuke- let _go." _She grumbled, pulling her wrist out of Sasuke's grasp.

He turned to face her, a glare imprinted on his features. "Yes, that's what I did. Or tried to do. But it's not _working._" His voice was low...but shaky.

She raised her eyebrows, questioning his words. "What are you-"

"Why didn't you tell me you made ANBU?" He interrupted her, trying to pretend like what he _almost_ admitted didn't happen.

_That's why he's so upset? That's why he pulled me here?_ Her brows furrowed. "Why does it matter?"

He bit his lip. "It doesn't...but I thought you would have told me."

"Why?" She asked, adding a little bite to her voice. "It's not like you care."

He looked away, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Silence.

"Yeah...and that's why I didn't tell you."

"Well, you should have." He looked back at her, meeting her green eyes, burning with anger.

She tightened her jaw. _Whatever...this guy is so..._ "What's the difference if I tell you or somebody else does?"

"It's important to you right?" He snapped, his quivering voice rising.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well you told everybody _important _to you the _important_ news." He mumbled, not realizing that he was saying a little bit more than he would have wanted.

She raised her eyebrows, feeling something boiling up inside her. Anger? Confusion? Either way...he had basically told her that he thought he wasn't important to her anymore...and he...was...well, half right. She couldn't keep fawning over him. It's not right. Hopeless...they had no future like _that. _And she felt that distancing herself a bit would help get things on the right track. But he was making it more difficult by saying these things to her. Normally she should be happy...but...

"What the _hell!"_ She shouted, taking a step toward him. His face flashed a small look of shock, but quickly returned back to his glare, eye's never leaving hers. "You can't keep doing this to me!" She shouted again, clenching her fists at her sides.

Sasuke ran his eyes over her body, noticing her fists at her side. His eyes narrowed.

"One minute you care...the next minute you don't. I don't understand!" She closed her eyes tightly, raised her right arm, unclenched her fist, and thrusted her palm at his chest. Pushing him. She was pushing him. He lightly swayed, but kept his stance. His glare softened. She literally was trying to _push_ him away.

She pulled her hand back and brought up the other one to push him again, but Sasuke slapped her wrist down and held it tightly, causing Sakura to open her eyes. They were glassy, and angry.

"Tell me. Tell me- _right now._" She hissed, making Sasuke angry...slightly uncomfortable. His eyes shifted down to his hand, strangling her wrist.

"You're in no position to make demands." He took a step toward her, startling her a bit and causing her to step back. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her chin up, showing him intimidation wasn't going to work.

"Make up your mind. You're two-sided...confused...in this position...no matter how hard you try...you'll...you'll never kill Ita-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke had grabbed her other wrist, pushed her up against the wall, and pinned her wrists above her head. She squealed a bit in shock, her gaze now down at the floor. They were so close that their bodies were touching slightly, and she knew this proximity could destroy her.

"S-Sasuke..." She whispered quietly.

"Wanna finish that sentence?"

_Great! Way to piss him off, Sakura!_ She shook her head violently, wishing he would just let go and walk away.

But that wasn't happening.

"Finish. That. Sentence." He demanded, tightening his grip on her wrists.

_It won't do you any good keeping your face down like a puppy._ She slowly raised her head, and met his eyes. A blush flew across her face quickly. They were so close. His bangs lightly touched her face, as he had his head tilted down to look at her. His breath smelled of sweet tea from Ichiraku.

She swallowed hard, knowing she should have watched her tongue. Stupid...stupid...

"You'll...you'll...never..."

Her breath on his face was making his sense's numb. Images of the night they kissed were running through his head. This was why he didn't want to see her. But now he was screwed. Here, he had her, practically in his hands, and there was no turning back.

He slowly leaned forward and whispered ever so gently in her ear.

"Kill Itachi. That's what you wanted to say." His lips brushed her ear, sending chills through her body. "So say it." He pushed his body against hers even more, causing her to gasp slightly.

"No. No...it just came out. Please stop doing this to me, Sasuke." She whimpered as Sasuke pulled his head back a bit. He looked into her eyes. Now their noses were touching, and her breath was growing shallow.

"You can't keep pretending you care about me...it hurts..." Her voice was shaky, eyes pleading for him to release her. His face slowly grew emotionless...stoic, causing her heart to stop. He really _was_ extremely cute.

He sighed, letting Sakura smell his sweet breath. "Who said I'm pretending?"

Her throat tightened. "It's not fair...you won't stay...but you keep playing with my mind...I don't know how you feel..." Her voice started fading.

"Say it."

_What? Say what? _Her eyes searched his.

"Say it." He repeated, loosening his grip on her wrists.

"Say what..." She muttered softly, feeling the pressure of his gaze.

Silence.

"I love you." His breath ran over her face.

More silence.

"Say...'I love you.'" He repeated, his voice was low...smooth...entrancing.

She felt tears pricking at her eyes. "I love you..." She said quietly.

He slowly released her wrists completely and brought his arms to his sides, their bodies still close, the gap between them never reopening.

He didn't really know why he wanted her to say it...but he loved it. He loved hearing those words.

She bit her lip. "Why...why did you want-"

"That's why."

Her mouth went dry and her heart started racing. She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"That's why I...push you away...and...sometimes get close." His voice was quiet, nervous. He _really_ didn't know what he was saying anymore. That usually happened when he was near Sakura.

"I dont understand." She asked shyly, causing Sasuke to clench his jaw. This was hard enough already.

"Because I love you? That's why?" After a minute of silence, a small smirk formed from his lips and he placed a hand on the cold wall behind Sakura, right next to her head.

"I'm not saying it again, Sakura." He chuckled out, almost seductively, causing her face to flush even more. Why did he have to be so cute!!??

She shook her head lightly. _I don't understand._

"There's something I want you to promise me."

She numbly nodded her head, causing strands of her pink hair to fall in her face. But she was too dumbfounded to brush them away.

"Sakura..."

Oh my...gosh...what did he want. The tension was making Sakura's body tremble.

"Wait for me."

Silence.

"Promise me...that you'll wait for me. And if you will, after I find Itachi...I'll come back to Konoha. Back to you." His face was serious now.

She swallowed hard and took deep breaths. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. There was no other explanation.

"Sasu..." Was all she managed to reply with. But her reply caused an amused look to jump onto his face. He raised his hand and gently brushed the strand of hair out of her face.

"There's no other way. For some reason...every time I'm with you...it ends up like this. I'll come back after...I accomplish my goal. I don't know what I'm feeling but..." His voice trailed off as he noticed a tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek.

He had made up his mind in that one second. With those words...he had given himself to her. And the funniest part was she hadn't even really noticed yet. He gently swooped his head down and brushed his lips across her cheek where her tear had fallen, and moved his lips to her ear.

"...but I want to find out." His whispered, causing goosebumps to crawl up her skin, and her breath to lodge in her throat.

She brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, grabbing his shirt. He slowly backed away and looked down on her, his heart racing. Wow, he hadn't felt so nervous in such a long time.

"Promise me." He said, or more demanded.

There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him. But it all seemed too good to be true. Slowly she nodded. "I promise."

The corner of his lips rose, creating a small smile. "Actions speak louder than words."

Her eyes widened.

Okay, it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going with this. But...Sasuke Uchiha? Trying to instigate something? Since when?

Her face grew hot and a small smile formed on her lips. "Are you...asking for me to kiss you?" She mumbled, shyly.

A small laugh escaped Sasuke's lips. "I might be."

Sakura stood up on her tip toes and snaked her arms around his neck. He slowly moved one arm around her waist and put the other into his pocket.

She giggled and leaned closer to him. "You know, they say a kiss is another way of saying 'I Love You'."

Sasuke smirked. "Well then it's about time you kissed me." He said, his bangs falling slightly into his face as he looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "But what about you? A kiss means the same thing no matter who does it."

He pulled her into him and bent down so his lips brushed past hers. He gently spoke against her lips. "Then it's about time I kissed you."

Her eyes widened. _What? Did he just mean-_

But before she could say anything...his lips met hers, halting her train of thought and making her knee's go weak.

With this simple action, they had both made a promise.

_We have resolved to endure the unendurable and suffer what is insufferable._

Love is a choice you make from moment to moment. And one is healed of a suffering only by expressing it to the full.

She didn't really know what would happen when he left...let alone what would happen when he came back. But she would wait for him. After all, she loved him. Always had. There was no changing that.

And as Sasuke kissed her...he couldn't help but wonder if he _was _really in love with her. Sakura Haruno. All those years...all the wasted attempts to break their ties.

Everything was slowly becoming more complicated.

And there was still much...

...He did not know.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Ignorance Was Bliss_


	20. Ignorance Was Bliss

**Alright...Chapter 20 is up! I'll be trying to write as fast as possible...but I have a busy week ahead of me. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please, please review. It's much appreciated!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Ignorance Was Bliss_

**_"I believe your promise is too hard to give me courage. Always I feel it. My precious time with you."_**

* * *

"And the whole top floor has been checked. I took care of the two shinobi that just came in, and left some antidote in their rooms. That should cover everything." Sakura explained, removing her white uniform and running her fingers through her hair. 

She had just got done working her shift. It was 2 in the afternoon and she was looking forward to just being able to grab some donuts and go home and lounge. Ahhh, it felt good to be done with work for the day!

She smoothed out her undershirt and smiled at the other nurse in the room taking over her shift.

"Alright, well thanks. I'll take care of the rest. Have a good day, Miss Haruno." The nurse muttered happily, walking out the door.

Sakura grabbed her keys from her uniform and hung it up. She had grabbed her red shirt to slip over her white tank top when she heard someone at the door.

"Hey."

She looked up from the rack and seen Sasuke standing in the doorway. He was leaning his back against it, wearing his long black shirt and baggy white shorts. He examined the room and lazily brought his eyes back to Sakura.

"What's up?" He asked, his lips curling into a smile.

Sakura smiled back and slipped the shirt on, straightening it out.

"You looked better with that off."

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. She reached it and leaned against the opposite side of the door frame, facing Sasuke. She let out a giant sigh.

"Better mood than yesterday?" She asked affectionately.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fairly."

Sakura raised her eye brows and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

He laughed quietly and placed his right hand over his heart. "Not even a 'hello'? Ouch..." He asked, giving her a sad look.

She simply giggled and pushed her back off the door frame, and started walking out the door, down the hall.

It had been a couple of days since her talk with Sasuke in the alley way. She hadn't seen him yesterday, because she had to work all day long. This was her first time speaking to him since then. And seeing him made her a little nervous. Especially his attitude change. He couldn't _possibly_ be being nice just to be nice.

"So I have a favor..." He mumbled, walking closely behind her down the hallway.

_Knew it._

She reached the open waiting room and turned around to face him, an exasperated look on her face.

"No _kidding_? What could it be?" She challenged sarcastically.

Sasuke gave her a disdainful look. "It's simple, really." His eyes drifted to the nurse behind the desk, noticing she had raised her eyes, listening to their conversation.

Sakura followed his gaze and smiled at the nurse. She pulled her keys from her pocket and placed them on the table. "Will you take care of these please?" She asked nicely.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Of course, Lady Haruno."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised. "Lady Haruno?" He asked questioningly, a look of disbelief slowly consuming his features.

The nurse grabbed the keys and turned around to hang them on the rack. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's comment and rested her hand on the desk, leaning into it. "Some people call me that because I'm the Hokage's apprentice." A grin overtook her face. "It's showing respect."

"Hn."

She hated his smart ass attitude. It really took a lot to convince this guy of anything. "She's the best of the best. And I trained under her." She gloated.

Sasuke chuckled quietly. "Conceited?"

"Much." Her voice was soft and high, carrying slightly throughout the room.

The nurse turned around and smiled at Sakura. "Is there anything else for you Lady Haruno?"

"Yes, could you please grab me the record from the shinobi that have just returned from the Hidden Waterfall Village? I need to check some data."

The nurse nodded and turned around. She exited through a door by the cabinet.

Sakura turned back to face Sasuke. "Okay, what do you want?"

He took a step forward and rested his palm on the desk, copying Sakura's position. "How would Tsunade react if someone just released from probation ending up leaving the village without consent or notice?"

"More than likely send out a retrieval squad before they got too far." She knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

His brow furrowed. "And punishment would be..." He left the sentence unfinished.

Sakura shrugged. "Unbelievable."

He grunted. "And the chances of her allowing my leave?"

"Impossible."

_Great._ So in other words...if he ended up surviving his fight with Itachi...there was a slim chance he'd ever get back inside this village. But just maybe...

"Yes...unless a certain kunoichi..."

"No." Sakura snapped sternly, causing Sasuke to grunt again.

"But you managed it before." He spoke boldly.

Yeah, amazingly. Her master wasn't exactly an easy one to convince.

"Yeah but that was by luck. On the off chance she'd even allow your leaving...your return could still bring punishment." She said, her voice containing a little despair. She really didn't want him to leave. The risks were many. And they were high.

"It wasn't luck. It was skill." He retorted.

Now that was a stupid remark. Nobody has skill in convincing somebody of something. His remark was just showing his desperation in the situation.

"No, Sasuke, it wasn't skill. It was just-"

"Your ties." He interrupted, standing up straight. He ran a hand through his hair. "It was because you trained under her. You know her, because some of her rubbed off on you. Come on, take a gamble."

Once again, stupid remark.

Sakura let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right...if some of her rubbed off on me...thats the _last_ thing I should do."

Sasuke's face twisted into a glare.

The nurse walked back into the room and approached the desk. "Here."

Sakura took the envelope from her hand and bowed her head. She turned and started walking out the door, Sasuke close behind her. Once they had exited the building, she heard him sigh behind her.

"You don't _have_ to be so hell-bent on leaving." She chimed in, breaking the silence.

"Sakura...don't start." He muttered threateningly. He wasn't about to argue about his leaving again. He had three more days until he could go home, and then he was seriously getting some training in. He had to be ready. No more games.

"Well, I won't talk to Lady Tsunade for you."

Sasuke seized her wrist and pulled on her arm roughly, causing her to stumble back a bit. "And why the hell _not?"_ He was getting seriously pissed.

She turned around and met his glare with one of her own. "I'm not about to help you _leave._ I want you here, with me...remember?" She fumed.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrist, hurting her a bit. "And I _will_ be here with you..._after_ I find Itachi and-"

"-Risk your life to kill him." She interrupted, voice furious.

He nodded. "Yes."

"No." She shook her head violently. _Wrong answer, stupid._

His grip tightened once again, causing her to clear her throat and look down at his hand, choking her wrist. "Sasuke, you're hurting me." She mumbled calmly.

He groaned and released his grasp, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Then I'll just leave, pissing off the Hokage so much that I can never come back." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

And wow...that statement hurt a bit. This game wasn't fair to her. It was his way of getting her to do exactly what he wanted. Making her give in. Making her seem _weak._

"Fine." She muttered quietly.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm serious."

Her gaze drifted off to the side and she felt her chest aching a bit. "...Sasuke, she'll never agree."

He sighed. "Try."

She looked back up at him, her eyes bearing small pools of tears.

He flashed her a half-hearted smile. "Sakura, I'm asking you because I _want_ to come back. If I leave without permission, I'll be rendered a missing-nin again...and she won't be so forgiving the next time. We both know that."

"But I can't upset her!" Sakura's voice was shaky, desperate. She was asking too many favors of the Hokage. It was ridiculous. She was taking advantage of those ties she held.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He didn't want to upset Sakura anymore than Sakura wanted to upset the Hokage. But she was the only one who could pull those strings with the Hokage.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair and turned around so Sasuke wouldn't see her completely aggravated expression.

_Maybe Lady Tsunade won't be upset that I'm asking her. But I'm asking so much! What if she get's super ticked at me...and...tells me that I'm trying to help him do something that could upset the village?!_

Her train of thought crashed as she felt Sasuke's arm fall over her shoulder, his chin resting on the opposite shoulder.

"Sakurrrraaaaa..."

Wow, this guy had two sides. He was apparently very good at getting what he wanted.

She rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to lace with his that was dangling over her body. Whatever, he was worth the risks.

"Damn you, Sasuke. I hate you." She grumbled, letting out a sigh.

Sasuke laughed softly and tilted his head to whisper in her ear.

"Now we both know that's not true...Sakura."

His low voice made her spine shiver, making a blush creep across her face.

She hated how he could do that to her.

* * *

It was strange how he felt. He didn't know her all that well...but yet he still had feelings for her. Even though they were small...they were enough to at least preoccupy his mind. Enough to disturb his afternoon training. And that was exactly what had happened. 

Naruto was laying down on the grass, staring up at the clouds...watching them as they went by. He couldn't get Kalei out of his head. The way he held her the other night when it was raining. He just didn't want to see her cry. At least that's what he had thought. But he was slowly starting to realize that _he_ wanted to be the one there for her when she needed someone...not _Sasuke._

And speaking of Sasuke. He was another problem. Just a problem. A pain. He was always too ignorant of the good things placed in front of him. He pushed them aside like they'd always come back. He had no worries in the world that one day, everything good would be gone. Which was ironic...because that very scenario had happened to him once. Or maybe he was just so precaution that he never even considered the people close to be him be 'precious and worthwhile'. It was a form of escape in which he didn't have to worry about losing anything he cared about...because there would be nothing. Either way...the whole state of mind of Sasuke Uchiha was confusing Naruto to no end. And also upsetting him.

Why couldn't _he_ have met Kalei first?

"Hey lazy. Nice way to spend a perfectly good afternoon."

He sat up quickly as he heard Kalei's voice in front of him.

Perfect timing. It wasn't everyday that the person on your mind appeared right in front of you to make conversation. Or maybe she wanted something?

"I _was_ training. Just got distracted." He said, laughing slightly. He scratched his head and looked her over. She was in long, baggy, black capri's, and a pink tank top. Obviously out doing some form of exercise. And she looked good, not being in her normal shinobi attire.

"Distracted by what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Her hair was in a high pony tail, bits and pieces falling loose, covering her face. Her eyes were vibrant and alive...looking a lot better than the other night. He liked her like this. Happy.

"Things..." He mumbled, his eyes shifting away, staring down at the grass. They were at the training grounds he used to train at when he was a genin. Ah, the good old days.

"Lame." She said, a small giggle escaping her lips. His eyes slowly came back to hers, and he smiled. Wanting to change the subject, he cleared his throat.

"Granny Tsunade informed me that I've been upped into the ranks of ANBU."

Kalei's eyes widened. "That's great, Naruto." She said, her voice light...but not exactly screaming 'Great Job!'.

"Believe it. I'm just one step closer to becoming Hokage!" He said loudly, standing up and stretching his arms. Kalei flashed him a bright smile and cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe we can train sometime." She said, slowly bringing her hands down and resting them on her hips. Naruto nodded.

"Why not now?" He wanted to spar against her...it was good training. But all in all...he wanted to be with her.

She shook her head. "Can't."

His face twisted into small frown. "Why not?" He whined, causing Kalei to giggle a bit.

"I was actually just going to go talk to Sasuke."

_Oh...Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Damn it...what's with that guy?_ Naruto grunted a bit and sighed. "What for?" He asked curiously.

Kalei tapped her finger on her chin. "To talk. Let him know I gave Lady Hokage the last status report. I haven't seen him in a while." She said, biting on the tip of her finger. "Last time we talked...he was kind of an ass."

Naruto took a step toward Kalei. "Yeah, Sasuke always is. You still like him, don't you?" Now he was prying, and he knew it.

Kalei laughed a bit and nodded. "Yes...but, it's slowly fading. Things are changing and...I think I need to move on. After all, he won't be here much longer."

A dark look overtook Naruto's face. This conversation was depressing him.

"You do need to move on, Kalei."

"Yeah, but it's a matter of finding a nice guy."

"There are plenty of those!" Naruto said, his eyes widening. His voice was getting louder, emotion creeping in.

Kalei blinked thrice and twisted her eyebrows, giving him a 'yeah right' type of look.

"You can do better than Sasuke. Sure he's a good guy sometimes...but...you need somebody that talks to you, cares about you...and will be there for you always. No matter what." Wow, he kind of sounded like a preacher. But it was true. Kalei had been through a lot, like Sasuke. They both needed people there for them. But not each other.

Kalei smiled, her expression softening. She took a step toward Naruto. "Yeah, but where would I find somebody like that. Somebody who actually feels like that about me?" Her voice grew shaky and quiet.

Silence.

"I do."

He was really stepping out on a limb here.

"I feel that way for you, Kalei."

Her heart jumped into her throat, making her utterly speechless. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. No _way._

_He's lying._

"Are you...serious?" Was all she could muster. And it came out a little hoarsely.

Naruto nodded and took another step, so he and Kalei were right next to each other. He looked down at her, her mouth agape, breathing shallow.

"I promise, I won't be like Sasuke. I'll be there no matter what, Kalei."

Her eyes started burning.

_Tears. Don't cry in front of him._

She smiled and nodded. "I...I believe you...Naruto. I want you here with me."

His heart lightened. Wow, it wasn't so bad after all. So...had she just told him she felt the same?

Either way...his body just started moving before he had time to think.

* * *

After his conversation with Sakura, Sasuke had left to go find Naruto, hoping he could maybe talk him into helping her convince the Hokage to let him leave. After all, those two knew her best. And he figured the idiot would be willing to help him. He checked all the places he thought he would find Naruto. But there was just one left. The training grounds. 

_That loser better be here._

Sasuke was walking around a row of bushing leading into the open space, when he came to the edge and was stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened, mouth fell open...and his heart dropped into his stomach instantly.

* * *

Slowly, Naruto's left hand cupped Kalei's cheek, while his other arm circled around her waist. He dipped his head down as she stood up on her tip toes, leaning her balance on him. And their lips met for a kiss.

* * *

And Sasuke saw it all. And even though seeing was believing... 

He couldn't _believe_ it.

His anger was rising inside him...as he started gritting his teeth. He took a step back, to remain hidden, and watched for a second. The horrible sight. This wasn't right. If Naruto actually felt like that for Kalei...he would have told Sasuke. Wouldn't he of? But no. This was all wrong. And wasn't Kalei supposed to be in love with him? Not Naruto.

_Why...why does this...make me so angry?_

His breathing became heavy as he realized it. He was jealous. Yes...jealous. He didn't want Kalei to feel like that for Naruto. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. But it did. And even thought his anger was rising quickly...pain was slowly flooding over him as well. He was...sad. Upset. Half of him wanted to run over there and embrace Kalei, telling her she couldn't be with Naruto. That she could stay with him. The other half wanted to hit Naruto in the face, and turn around and leave. These feelings weren't right. Especially because he already had Sakura.

But he couldn't change how he felt. And what upset him even more...was that he could feel his eyes starting to sting. He shut them quickly and took a deep breath, clenching his fists at his side.

_The old Sasuke would walk over there right now and chew the hell out of the both of them._

But surprisingly enough, he slowly turned around, swallowing the sobs he could feel rising, and walked away. He didn't need to see this. He shouldn't have to feel this. A big part of him didn't want her to love Naruto.

Because obviously...

A small part of him wanted her to love him.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Sorrow Of Parting_


	21. The Sorrow Of Parting

**Sorry I didn't get this up as soon as the other ones. I've been busy lately. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm looking forward to any comments or questions. Please review. It means -so- much! Keep reading:)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-one: The Sorrow Of Parting_

**_"Cause I'm feeling lost when I'm in your arms. The reasons are gone for why I was holding on to you."_**

* * *

"Is something wrong?" 

_Yes. _

Silence.

"Hn." His reply.

"Look at me."

Honestly, he couldn't. It was wrong. He was upset about Kalei kissing Naruto. And he wasn't sure exactly why. But he could only take a guess. He was jealous...because he wanted her to love_ him_. Not Naruto. And what Sasuke wanted wasn't fair to Sakura.

He sighed, making her slightly angry. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's jaw and forcefully turned his head to look at her. His eyes narrowed, and his face twisted into a glare.

Sakura had gone over to Sasuke's house to attempt talking to him about what she would say to Tsunade about him leaving, but when she arrived...he was in a bad mood. He wouldn't look at her, and barely spoke to her. It was infuriating. They were sitting on Sasuke's bed. She had walked up into his room to find him still sleeping. And she couldn't exactly complain. He was in a white tank top and dark blue baggy pants...which made him look pretty hot. She had been there for only about 20 minutes...but the way things were going...it had felt like 20 hours.

"Sakura, you're annoying me."

"Sasuke, you're angering me."

And she could only guess why he was in a bad mood. She knew what today was. It was Kalei's last day of watching him. After this, he probably wouldn't see her for a long while. She'd be off on missions, and sooner than ever, he'd be leaving to find Itachi. She knew this would probably all in all, upset him.

He rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Please tell me whats wrong." She gave him a pouty puppy dog look, hopefully to lighten up the situation a little.

And it did. It was small, but a smirk crept onto his lips. _I'll just forget Kalei for now._

He peeled off Sakura's fingers that were seizing his jaw.

"You know...you're on my bed." He mumbled seductively. Sakura looked down and back up again, reality hitting her.

She shrugged, a smile forming on her face. "So?"

He needed to shake off this stupid feeling. His 'bad mood'. And maybe seeing Sakura would help him. After all..._she_ was the one he had promised to come back to...not _Kalei._

"That's dangerous." He whispered, pushing her arm behind her and leaning forward.

Sakura giggled softly. "I like dangerous."

He leaned forward, causing her to lay back on his mattress. He placed his hands on either side of her body and positioned himself so he was holding himself up over top of her.

She just stared into his eyes. His cold, onyx eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with years ago.

"We haven't tried _this_." His smirk growing. Sakura blinked thrice, a blush creeping across her face.

Oh _god. _Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking? He obviously didn't lay her out in this position for nothing.

His hand inched in closer to her arm, and he lowered his head, leaving his bangs just lightly brushing over her face. He could smell her breath, the sweet sent of vanilla.

"What happened to your bad mood?"

He slowly traced his fingers on the outside of her shirt, up to her belly button. Chills shot through her body, making her shiver underneath him.

He smirked. "Changed."

"What changed it?" She whispered.

He slowly brought his hand down a bit and slipped it under her shirt, not moving it from her stomach. His thumb gently running over her smooth skin made her gasp quietly.

"Realizing you were on my bed, and practically inviting me."

She bit her lip and giggled. "Inviting you to do _what_ exactly?"

His groaned a bit, his smirk never leaving his face. "I'll show you..."

And his hand started moving up slowly...

And he slowly dipped his head down to capture her lips...

But before he could, when his face reached within an inch of her's...his bedroom door opened, halting his every movement, and halting Sakura's breath.

"Oh...my..._god_. I am...so...s-sorry..."

Kalei had walked in...on what could possibly be the most embarrassing moment of Sakura's life.

Kalei quickly covered her mouth and searched the room, hoping to find some sort of escape. But there was nothing. She started blushing, totally embarrassed.

Sasuke looked up at her, eyes wide. This _had_ to be awkward for her. Just like it was awkward for him the other night.

Sakura swallowed hard.

"I...oh...umm...just keep...doing what you were doing. I...ahhhh." She quickly turned around and ran off, her footsteps down the steps audible.

Quickly Sasuke stood up, but stopped dead in his tracks before leaving the room. He wanted to chase after Kalei. To talk to her. But he couldn't. Sakura was right there. Literally...right behind him, now sitting up on the bed. Sasuke slowly turned around and seen her, her face down to the floor...a disappointed look on her face. A rejected look.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him, eyes despondent. "Go."

His eyes widened as a small, clearly fake, smile crept onto her face.

"Go after her."

"Sakura."

His voice was low...unsure.

She shook her head softly. "No, it's alright. I understand."

Silence.

He just looked at her.

"Go, you can tell me all about it later..." She mumbled quietly, shrugging.

"I will." He said quickly, making her eyes widen.

He didn't want to make Sakura feel like his decision about her was wavering. Then again...it somewhat was. He apparently cared about her, no doubt. But he needed to clear things up with Kalei...or he could never get over this feeling.

"I will." He repeated, his voice reassuring.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "She probably hasn't gotten far. I'm just going to go home." She nodded her head toward the window. "I'll just leave...uh...this way."

Sasuke nodded once again and started to walk out the door. As Sakura starting heading toward the window, she heard his voice...

"Thank you, Sakura."

Though it was faint, she could hear it. She turned around to say something, but he was already gone.

Was that really how it was going to be? Before she could get anywhere with him...he'd be gone. That's how it would be. At least...until he returned from killing Itachi. And that was understandable. That was his goal. First priority. She couldn't expect to come between him and his revenge. That would be selfish. So she would wait.

After all, she had waited this long. What's a little longer?

It's not like he'd come back a different person...

Right...?

* * *

"Kalei!" 

She stopped and turned around, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. He had caught up with her just outside of the Academy park.

"I didn't mean to, honest! Complete accident. Like, seriously-"

"Kalei."

"That was probably really awkward. I should have knocked...I just-"

"Kalei."

"I'm super serious here...so sorry, Sasuke...so-"

"Kalei!" He slammed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up...and probably hurting her a bit. She blinked a couple of times, letting everything sink in.

_Any second now..._

She pushed his hand off her mouth and glared at him. "Why the _hell_ did you do that!? That hurt, _bastard."_

"You wouldn't shut up."

_Way to be blunt._ She growled at him and bit her lip.

"I was just apologizing...it was..."

"Awkward." He finished, her eyes widening. He was clearly speaking for himself now. "Seeing something you don't want to see."

After a second of processing his words, she nodded. _Curious way to put it...but nonetheless true._

The sound of the wind blowing the swings resounded through the air, making the silence awkward. _Very_ awkward.

"So...I take it everything's working with you two. You're happy?" She muttered, her eyes petulant.

_"I said I wanted you...to be with who makes you happy...a-and that's still true but...I...I just want you to know...I care about you so much! I just want you to be happy..." _

Was he? Was he actually satisfied?

"Maybe."

A questioning look poured into her features.

"So this is it?" He said once more, getting her attention.

She was in her ANBU uniform, her mask tied onto her belt. Apparently, she had kept her promise about not wearing it in front of him. That promise long ago.

"Is what it?"

"The last night."

He didn't mean to make it sound so dreary, like they'd never see each other again. But in all reality...they might not. At least not for a very, very long time.

She frowned. "I don't get it." She spoke, looking away.

His eyes narrowed. "I won't see you again, and that's all you can say? Don't you care?" His voice was slightly shaky, his mouth going dry. This conversation was upsetting him.

She looked back at him, a distraught look on her face. "Of course I care. Don't be so stupid, Uchiha."

_Uchiha._ That's how she had first addressed him when they had met.

"But...things have changed." She finished, clenching her fists at her sides.

His chest started burning. "What things?" He asked, his attitude creeping into his voice. He knew well what _things_ had changed.

She eyed him curiously and then sighed. "You're with Sakura. I can't compete with her." Her voice was melancholy. "I just...need someone like..."

"Naruto."

Her breath froze in her chest. _No way. How did he...?_

"W-why would..."

"He's strong." He cut her off.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah...he is..."

"And he'd protect you. And be there."

_"Kalei...I can't make the rain stop...but I can be right here."_

Her gaze drifted to the floor. She knew he knew about her and Naruto...even if he wouldn't straight up come out and say it.

"Yes. He would." She said, her voice somber.

He watched her expression change. Relax.

"Sasuke..."

She looked up. Their eyes met.

"How I feel about you...that won't change."

His eyes widened, and he felt them burning. Damn, he hated how her and Sakura could do this to him. It was so..._annoying._ And one question plagued his mind.

_Why? Why would you still care about me after all this?_

"It's because we know the suffering. Because we know the loss of sanity, and yet...know strength." She answered his question, as if she had read his mind. And her answer...was somewhat convincing. Yet...

"Strength..." He mumbled to himself, quite inaudible.

"Strength is something you choose, Sasuke. But I believe..." A sad smile lept onto her face, her bottom lip trembling. "I believe...we chose it the wrong way."

He swallowed hard. She meant choosing to be alone, didn't she. And despite as many times as he was told that...this was coming from somebody who actually _knew._ Who actually _understood._

"I asked Sakura once...what she thought about the rain." He said firmly, noticing Kalei's expression show a hint of curiosity.

"She said that 'anyone who says sunshine brings happiness...has never danced in the rain'."

Kalei bit her lip.

"It sounds stupid. She said she heard it somewhere." He said, looking off to the side. He ran a hand through his hair.

Kalei's hearts started beating faster. Why did he bother asking Sakura about the rain?

"But she believes it." He finished, his eyes looking distant.

Kalei nodded. She found herself speechless. What could she say? Her and Sakura had lead different lives. They had different views. Different experiences.

"I'm sorry about this last month. I think it was a mistake." She said quickly, her eyes tearing up.

Sasuke turned to look back at her. Her words hit him like a slap in the face.

"After you leave-you'll forget. If you go and find Itachi...and drown yourself in insanity one more time...you'll lose yourself." Her lip began trembling again. Her expression turned wary. Scared.

Sasuke knew this. But what choice did he have? He had already come so far. There was no going back now. No giving up.

"You build those walls back up again...and they might not be able to be broken." She took a step toward him. "Everything. Me...you'll forget. That's what happens when you're alone. You forget..." Her voice was shaky.

"I won't forget you." He said quickly as she took a few more steps toward him. "I won't. I can't. I told you that."

_"I mean, you'll forget it anyways...right after my assignment of watching you is over." She said, looking up into the sky again. She laid back and sighed._

_"Forget your name? That would mean forgetting you all together." Sasuke said, lifting his head to stare up into the sky. _

"I can't forget you. You've already annoyed me way to much." He said quietly. He heard a giggled from the girl beside him and he smirked. 

_"Well, is that good?"_

_"That I won't forget you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'd personally like to. I don't make a habit of talking to annoying girls."_

Yes, she remembered.

Her breathing became staggered as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"There are two things that will always make me remember...everything here in this village."

The tears fell from her eyes, soaking her skin.

"Cherry blossoms...and the rain."

She took in one last deep breath, and wiped away her tears. She quickly and roughly pushed herself against him, and wrapped her arms around his back, holding on tightly.

He rested one palm on her back and closed his eyes.

Leaving the village meant leaving everyone who cared. Everyone he cared for. Everything important. And he was willing to risk that. But why? He felt the sharingan flaring behind his eyelids as mental images of his brother came to his mind. The massacre. The pain. The isolation. All of it. Why would he risk something as important as leaving his life behind in the village?

Because he was already submerged into insanity.

And he could never get out.

* * *

"Naruto." 

"K-Kalei?"

Naruto was sitting on the dock of the lake outside of the Uchiha estate when Kalei decided to join him.

"You scared me." He said, laughing slightly. She smiled and put her hands behind her back.

They hadn't really talked since they had kissed. She was afraid it would be awkward...and Naruto was surprised with himself for even _doing_ that. But then again it was Naruto. He was just _full_ of surprises.

"Mind if i join you?" She asked sweetly, sitting down beside him. He shook his head and looked out at the waters. It was the same lake where Sasuke had kissed Sakura, and ultimately made the decision of allowing his feelings for her, even if he never openly admitted it.

She sighed heavily, causing Naruto to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. She scratched her head and nodded.

"Just a lot on my mind."

Naruto started snickering. "Maybe you should go grab some flowers and litter this lake with petals." His remark made her smile. He was referring to when he had ran into her the day at the pond, when she was counting off the reasons she hated Sasuke.

Sure, she remembered that day clearly.

_"I hate him. I hate Sasuke Uchiha." She muttered angrily._

_"Hehehe...wow, you're talking to yourself. You okay?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" She asked quietly. He scratched his head and smiled at her._

_"Yep, that's me!" He shouted happily, as he walked up beside her. He glanced at the pond and back at her. "What's with destroying the flowers?"_

_Kalei sighed and pulled the last petal off of the flower in her hand. She dropped the stem and casted the petal into the water. "I'm angry."_

_Naruto chuckled. "I can tell."_

_"And since you already heard me confess my hatred for him...each petal represents one reason why I hate Sasuke Uchiha." She said in a monotone voice._

_Naruto sat down beside her and sighed. "I bet...you're Kalei."_

She smiled, remembering that day. That was when she had met him.

Funny how she could have been _so_ wrong about her feelings that day.

Why? Why did this all have to end? She knew very well that she'd be off on missions as soon as this one ended. She'd see less and less of Sasuke and Naruto. Soon her life would be back to normal. That feeling of being alone. She was _dreading_ it.

"No, I think...I'm okay." She said, looking out at the water. Naruto followed her gaze and examined the ripples. They were peaceful.

_"Well...no offense...but anything related to him in any way...is just automatically on my hate list right now." She said, brushing off her pants._

_Naruto groaned. "That's not fair. I'm nothing like him. I'm everything he's not!" _

_Kalei smirked._

_"Well, then I can say off the bat that you're everything I like." She said, turning around and walking away._

"Maybe, me being in ANBU means I'll see more of you." Naruto said solemnly, breaking through Kalei's thoughts.

A smile drifted over her face. "I'd...like that."

Naruto looked at her, a frown taking over his face. He knew what she was thinking about. Or more so..._who_ she was thinking about.

"Don't forget him."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at him. Their eyes met instantly.

"Don't forget him. It's not right. I'm willing to wait." He said, a grin forming from his lips.

Kalei swallowed hard.

She wouldn't forget him. She couldn't. And Naruto understood that. He understood well, because he was there with her from the start of it all.

She slowly scooted closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I might...fall asleep like this." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Naruto put his arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers. "I might be okay with that." He whispered back, as the ripples lightly splashed by the dock.

* * *

"So, everything went okay?" 

"Hn."

Sakura and Sasuke were standing on the road atop the hill by the dock, watching Naruto and Kalei quietly. Maybe it was wrong to spy, by after what Sasuke had told Sakura about Naruto and Kalei...she was curious. Seeing was believing, after all.

"And your okay?" Sakura asked quietly, looking up at Sasuke.

He nodded as the gentle breeze ruffled through his hair.

He knew he wouldn't forget Kalei. After all...she was the only one he knew...that had broken into him so fast. Their pasts were similar. Their feelings...the same. Funny how just _one_ person can make you question everything you've worked for...everything you've believed in. If you ever thought having _one_ person like that with you was hard...Sasuke had _two._

Sakura smiled and looked back at the two on the dock. "You know...it's funny. Ironic actually...that they are at the same spot where...we first kissed." She whispered very quietly.

A small smirk crept onto Sasuke's face, his eyes never leaving Kalei in Naruto's arms.

"It's not ironic."

Sakura's eyes widened, her gaze still on Naruto and Kalei as well.

"I told them both to go here."

Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers lace with hers by her side. The warmth crept through her body, making her relaxed. Though his eyes were cold...his hands were warm.

And his heart was apparently getting there.

He wanted Kalei to be happy. To be able to live the life...that he never would. And despite the pain he was feeling about this being the last time he'd see Kalei for a long while...he was relieved...that she found someone to take his place when he left the village. Someone to care about Kalei and be there for her...like he never could.

Sakura smiled with Sasuke's words as he spoke...

"Apparently...good things happen here." His voice was soft and gentle as he whispered.

He realized that the one who can destroy you, is ultimately the one that can save you...

And he had given that power to Sakura long ago.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Power To Forget_


	22. The Power To Forget

**So, it might get a little angsty...and deep. And that's what I'm going for. But I also put in romance, so it's all good. My story is now very very close to coming to a close. I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now, to fit everything in to place before it ends. And I hope everyone lets me know what they thought of the plot and set up of the story. I can build off everyone's feedback! Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

**_"You know I love you, I really do. But I can't fight anymore for you."_**

* * *

His hand was tightly wrapped around her wrist, pulling her down numerous steps. Her face was one of confusion, while his was one of seriousness. 

Sakura and Sasuke were at the Uchiha mansion now. It was ready for him to move back in, and he had told Sakura he wanted her to come with him the first time he was there. Immediately after they entered, he had snatched her wrists and pulled her with him, telling her there was something he wanted her to see.

And here they were, descending stairs inside of a building that once looked very important. It was dark except for a small glow of what seemed to be, candles running over the walls.

"Sasuke...where are we going? You're kind of pulling hard..."

"Come on."

And as they reached the bottom of the steps, she seen a long room with tiles on the floor, and a desk by the wall across from her. There was a scroll hanging above it, and candles around it. It gave off a creepy vibe, making Sakura shiver as Sasuke released her wrist and walked up to the desk.

"Sasuke...where are we?" Her voice was chary, echoing ever so slightly off the walls.

Sasuke grabbed a scroll placed up against the wall and spread it out over the desk.

The sound of candles flickering filled the room, along with shallow, nervous breathing.

"Come on Sasuke...where are we?"

"Come here." His voice was exigent and firm, almost entrancing Sakura to move forward. Her steps were slow, and as she reached his side, her eyes drifted to the scroll on the wooden desk.

"This...is the Uchiha family secret." His low, monotone voice filled the air.

Her eyes widened.

"Of...the Mangekyo Sharingan?" She asked curiously, her voice soft and cautious. He nodded and ran his hand over it.

She read the scroll...her heart beginning to sink. Sure, this was something she already knew...but that made no difference. Reading it was something else. How could anyone _possibly_ be willing to go to such lengths just to obtain power? The thought was preposterous!

"He killed his best friend without a second thought." Sakura whispered quietly.

Sasuke tightened his jaw. Just thinking about his low-life brother made his skin crawl, and made anger burn inside him. "That _bastard._" His words were sharp, causing Sakura to flinch.

She took a step back and thought over her words carefully. His eyes were colder now. Damnable. They had been that way since he laid those eyes on the Uchiha mansion just hours ago. Just the look in his eyes made her tentative.

"But you're not like that...Sasuke." She retreated with one more step, her voice morbid. She really believed he wasn't like that. He was strong enough to find other ways to obtain power.

Minutes of silence crowded the air, causing tension to form.

"You don't need to do reckless things." Her tone was pitiable, but nonetheless...it caught Sasuke's attention.

"I need to obtain power." He snarled sharply, fists clenching at his sides. For some reason...this situation was screaming 'dangerous'.

She swallowed hard, her head pounding. She looked around the room and sighed lightly. "You can obtain power here." She said, knowing she was pushing the subject. But her lips just formed the words, without any care of the consequences...which was even more dangerous, still.

"You don't understand." He spoke gravely, making Sakura's heart race. No, maybe she didn't. But still...

"Stay here. Stay with me. Don't leave. I promise you'll get stronger." Her voice rose, raising her hands in front of her. She was desperate..._too_ desperate to care that his clenched fists were shaking. Angrily.

"Stay here and-"

In the blink of an eyes, Sasuke violently launched his arm over the desk, causing the scroll to fly off and hit the wall, and also make Sakura jump back in shock. Or was it fear?

He turned around quickly, an angry, deathly look on his face. His teeth were bared, and his jaw was clenched tight. And his eyes...were burning with malevolence. The sight alone made Sakura flinch, and her mouth became dry.

"Stop _telling_ me what to do! I will _not_ stay here!" He shouted venomously, making Sakura's breath catch in her throat as it tightened. He was scaring her. Literally making her want to run away...and that fear grew as she noticed his sharingan start flaring up in his eyes. It was the first time she had seen it since his return.

Her eyes widened and she brought her hands together in front of her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke...I am..." She said softly, hoping he would calm down.

And he did, a bit. He let his arms fall limp at his sides, and after a second or two...tamed his sharingan and his eyes turned back to their cold, empty daze. Sakura inwardly cursed herself for being so foolish. She could only imagine that being here...relieving these memories...would flare up his anger. After all...she was sure his psyche was being bombarded with memories right now. She would only make it worse.

"Please Sasuke..." Her voice was pleading now. His lips closed tightly and he looked down at the scroll he had thrown to the floor. He slowly turned and walked over to pick it up, while Sakura's eyes watched his every movement.

"Stop telling me to stay." He said suddenly as he placed the scroll on the desk. His eyes turned to her, his expression soft now. Not so deadly and frightening. "I can't, and you know that. So knock it off." His voice still had some bite to it though, making Sakura slightly angry. She only wanted to be with him. Was that wrong? But still...the firmness in his voice told her to just stop testing his patience.

"You're so stubborn." She said under her breath, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. He started walking past her to the base of the steps. Sakura turned around, her eye brows raised.

"You're not going to just _leave_ me down here, are you?" She snapped, taking a step toward him. He turned his head to look back at her, a smirk on his face. He stopped at the base of the steps and nodded his head up the stairway.

"Lets go."

Sakura nodded and ran up next to him, and they walked up the steps slowly...Sakura's nerves still on edge.

* * *

Once they had hit the main streets of the Uchiha estate, their words slowly faded, and neither one of them really talked. Sakura was intrigued by her surroundings, while Sasuke was being drown in horrid memories...and sad flashbacks. His eyes ran over the buildings. They weren't as decayed and broken as they were the night he left. It seemed that the people Tsunade had assigned to clean up this place really did a good job. But even so...in his mind...everything still looked the same as that night. 

"Will you show me your house?" Sakura's voice broke through the silence, making Sasuke look down at her and nod. They were approaching that area soon anyway...it was now or never.

"So...is it how you thought it'd be?" She asked again, making Sasuke shrug. He ran a hand through his hair.

"When I still lived here, I never bothered to clean up anything. Too difficult. The only place that really always looked the same, was my house." They approached a corner, making Sasuke's stomach twist and turn. His house was right around this corner. Was he ready for this?

But before even he could decided, they were now in front of his home, making him stop dead in his tracks. That was enough of a give-away for Sakura. No doubt this was hard for him. He was struggling, and she didn't blame him.

Memories of his family came rushing back, making his breathing heavy. His head started to throb, and he felt his skin getting hot and flustered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gently placed her hand on his shoulder, roughly pulling him back into reality.

He couldn't do this. He didn't want to be here all alone. It was too hard. Too much like it had been long ago. He laid his hand on his face and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe...if just for this one night...so he can get used to it.

"Sakura..." His voice was dark and dreary.

She removed her hand from his shoulder and her face flooded with concern. He always made her worry. It never failed.

"Stay here with me tonight."

Her eyes widened.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened his eyes to look down at her. "Just tonight." He said, softly.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, of course." The longer she could be with him, the better.

* * *

So they slowly made their way into his house. His things were already there as Tsunade had been generous enough to have some people bring them in. She was giving him a second chance...and being awfully nice to him, despite his past. And it was all for Sakura. 

Sakura had showered up, and just wore his long sleeve black shirt and his long, baggy, white pants so she didn't have to go home. Her hair was tied up and she looked ragged. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. She had been anticipating how this day would go. She was utterly surprised that Sasuke hadn't trained today, because he was now able to. Instead, he had asked Sakura to accompany him home. And to stay the night, so he wouldn't have to be alone. She was very surprised, in deed.

She slowly walked down the hallway, the sleeves of the shirt hanging over her hands. It was a little big, but she didn't mind. On top of that, his scent was all over the shirt, and she _loved_ it. He smelt so good.

She reached the living room, seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch, his legs spread apart, his head leaned back, his eyes closed...and his shirt off.

Wow, he had a beautiful body.

She ran her eyes over his abs. His very well defined abs. And...she wanted to...touch them.

A small smile overcame her face and she lifted up one hand to her mouth, the sleeve covering half her face, and she slowly walked over to him, in between his legs. Of course, Sasuke noticed, but didn't really care. Instead he just pretended like she wasn't there. He really didn't know what she was going to do. And thats when he felt a finger run over his stomach. A cold finger, that made his eyes shoot open, his legs close tight around hers, and his head shoot up with a confused look on his face. She pulled her hand back quickly and held them both to her chest as a small giggle escaped her. In his baggy clothes, she looked like an innocent child. A cute innocent child.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing...sorry." She said, a big chaste smile on her face. She turned around, and when he loosened his grip on her legs with his own, she sat down, in between his legs. He just watched her, too tired to care or protest.

"You know, Sasuke...it's cold in here. You could get sick." She said, grabbing the ends of her sleeves and covering her hands.

"I'm fine. Kind of hot."

She giggled. "Yes, you are." She looked back at him. "Just kidding, Sasuke." She looked forward. But really, she wasn't. He was drop dead gorgeous. And he knew it.

He pushed his legs against her shoulders playfully. "No you're not." He said smoothly, making Sakura giggle again.

"Okay, so I'm not. You're attractive...and sitting right behind me with a shirt off. How foolish of you, Sasuke." She said jokingly, scratching the back of her head. Her hair was still wet, and the little strands that fell out of her pony tail tickled her neck, making her cold and giving her goosebumps.

"Well, you're attractive, and sitting in between my legs. How foolish of _you,_ Sakura." He countered, a smirk rising on his face.

Sakura smiled. "You're warm." She said softly. A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips.

"No, I'm hot."

She giggled and nodded. She had to agree. But her giggling slowly faded as she felt him push her forward with his hand and stand up, bringing his leg over top of her head and walking over to a closet. After a minute or two, he came back, with a big fuzzy blanket in his hands. He threw it on the couch and sat behind Sakura once again. She was sitting up, not leaning back, when she felt his hand gently rest on her shoulder and pull her back into his legs.

_Ah, how cute!_ A smile overtook her face as he removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed.

"Sasuke, are you tired?"

"A little."

"But not much?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Hn."

"Lets play a game."

His eyes widened and she turned around in his legs, looking up at him. She bent her arms and rested them on his knees, staring into his eyes. It was dark in the room, except for the dim hall light casting into the area.

"What game?"

"Like, I'll tell you a secret...and you tell me one."

His heart suddenly felt heavy, and his throat tightened. Truth. Well, almost. It was kind of like the game he used to play with Kalei. And thinking about Kalei made him uncomfortable. Somewhat sad.

"You first." He said, keeping his eyes on hers.

She sighed and looked out the window to her right. After a moment of silence she looked back at him. This secret wasn't anything special, but she wanted him to know. Wanted him to know how close he had been from fading away in her heart.

"Over the period of time you were gone...I started to think I liked Naruto."

His eyes widened and a small pain shot through his chest. Well, isn't that nice. Way to make this a romantic moment, Sakura. She was good at finding a way to spoil the moment.

Sakura noticed a look of disappointment crowd his features, causing her to speak. "But my feelings for you never changed. And when you came back...I realized I was just trying to fill the void."

Ah, now that's better. Thank you, dear Sakura.

He nodded and rummaged through his mind, thinking of secrets he could tell Sakura.

"When I was gone at Sound, I thought about you and Naruto every so often."

A small, sad smile fell on Sakura's lips. She was happy to know he thought of them...but...

"Did you think about ever coming home?"

Silence.

"Maybe once or twice."

Now that wasn't the answer she wanted. She wanted a 'yes all the time' type of answer...but she knew better than that.

"Your turn." He broke into her thoughts.

She nodded and spoke softly. "Sometimes, I really hate myself for loving you."

He swallowed hard. That secret hurt a bit. Gees, and his secret had actually been nice. She was ruining this game. But he knew just how to answer to it.

"Same."

She flinched, and looked away. Ouch...the truth could hurt. Yet, in his own little way, he was admitting he loved her.

But still...it didn't really matter to him much that she hated loving him. All that mattered was that she did.

And Sakura thought the same thing

"Sakura."

She looked back at him, eyes feeble and alluring.

"It's cold. And late. Maybe you should get some sleep." He slowly pulled his legs away from her arms, causing them to fall from his knees.

Sakura blinked thrice and stood up. "Okay, I'll just crash on the couch."

Sasuke stood up as well, and the closeness of them caused Sakura to step back.

"You can sleep on my bed. It's warmer in there."

A blush crept onto her face. "N-no...I don't want you sleeping on the couch in your own home."

A small smirk formed from his lips. "Who said anything about my sleeping on the couch?"

Her eyes widened as Sasuke threw the blanket around her back, and wrapper it over her shoulders.

"Come on." He said, walking past her into the hallway. She hesitantly followed, with many scenarios running through her head.

* * *

Once they reached the room, they just walked straight in, not bothering to turn the light on. The pale moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating the space just enough to find your way to the bed. Sasuke slowly pulled the covers back and laid on the bed, scooting over to the opposite side to leave room for Sakura. But she just stood there, staring down at the bed. 

"I won't bite." He said quietly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How disappointing."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Well, I could." He added sarcastically.

Sakura giggled and layed on the bed, blanket still wrapped around her tight. She layed on her side, facing Sasuke, as he did the same, and he pulled the covers up on both of them.

"I'm not tired." Sakura said softly, her voice sounding adorable. "But I am still somewhat cold."

Sasuke smirked and scooted closer to Sakura, making her eyes widen. Without even realizing it...she was practically begging him to hold her.

Sasuke slowly reached his hand up over her head, and pulled on the tie holding Sakura's hair up. Her hair fell loosely on the pillow, and the wet strands made Sakura clutch onto the blanket tighter.

"I like it better down."

She smirked. "Duh. It looks seductive. I can only guess my hair is scattered everywhere right how, on your pillow...on your bed." She said jokingly, making Sasuke chuckle and nod.

And then she felt his hands rest on hers that were clutching onto the ends of the blanket, holding it tightly to her body. He slowly pulled them apart, and pulled her forward, so she was curled up against his chest, the blanket hanging loosely over her body.

"You're warm, Sasuke." She whispered into his chest. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head, taking in the smell of the shampoo she used. His shampoo. It smelt good on her. His scent on her. It was perfect.

"Get some sleep, Sakura."

Silence.

"I'm scared, Sasuke."

His eyes widened, and he listened to her breathing. That was all you could hear in the room.

"I'm scared that...you won't come back to me. I'm scared that...even if...you do survive...you still won't come home."

The words felt like a weight on his heart.

He slowly rested his fingers on her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking at him. His eyes bore into hers.

"I will."

She felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"Sakura...I will. If I survive...I'll come back. I have nowhere else to go."

She bit her lip. Was that why he was going to come back? Because he had nowhere else to go? She wanted to believe in his promise. She really did. But she had this horrible...gut feeling...

He gently ran his hand through her hair and pulled her head into his chest.

"Sakura...I'm right here. Right now. Holding you. Isn't this what you've always wanted." He whispered.

She nodded into his chest.

"Then sleep. Don't worry."

And she would. For this night, at least, she knew she'd have sweet dreams.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she found that he was gone. The bed was empty, except for her, and his clothes were discarded on the floor. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, and found a note scribbled in his handwriting. 

_Went training. Won't be back until late._

_Thanks for staying with me.  
_

_Sasuke._

And that was it. So she made up the bed, washed his clothes and folded them, and put them away. It was around noon when she left. And she went home, and got ready for work for the night.

* * *

And that's how the rest of the week was. She hadn't seen him except for once, when Kakashi decided to take old Team 7 out for some ramen. But their meeting was quick, because he went back out to train with Kakashi. It was just the 'hello, how are you? okay, goodbye' type of meeting. And that was it. And now, it had been exactly a week. A week of knowing...that he was going through rigorous training. Nonstop...all hours of the day. And it was now, that she realized that training _was_ the real reason he stayed in the village for this time. And the thought...slightly upset her. It wasn't her. No of course, stupid thought there, Sakura. 

And not seeing him for this past week had hurt her. She wanted to be with him. Spend time with him. Because she knew he was going to leave soon. And all these thoughts plagued her mind. It was late, around 10:30, on the seventh day of his training...and she just couldn't shake him from her mind.

She was working at the hospital, the night shift, when she came by a nurse who had a relieved look on her face when she seen Sakura.

"Oh, Lady Haruno. A new patient had just come in, Room 194."

Sakura nodded. "Condition?"

"A broken arm and case of severe exhaustion. Please go there right away."

Sakura nodded once more and proceeded to the room.

As she reached the door, she pulled it open, and seen a cut up, bruised, and droopy-eyed Sasuke sitting up in the hospital bed.

_That's what he deserves_...was her first thought. Her next?

_I don't see him for a week...and this is how we meet up again._

"Nice." She spat out, shutting the door behind her.

"Hn." His face was weary, and his voice, hoarse.

Sakura approached his bed and sat down in the chair next to it. She wrote a few things down on the paper on the nightstand, and then turned to face him.

"Give me your arm."

He obeyed, pulling up his sleeve, and flinching as the movement shot pain through his arm.

Chalkra flooded her hands as she very gently placed them on his arm. The contact was cool and soothing, and Sasuke closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. The pain was slowly melting away.

"Hows training?" Sakura asked in a monotone, quite bored voice.

"Fine."

"I see you're working hard."

"Hn."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _We don't talk for a whole week practically, and all of a sudden your communication skills are shot?! How pathetic, Sasuke!_

He opened his eyes as he heard Sakura let out a heavy sigh.

"So then how long?" She asked sharply, feeling Sasuke's gaze turn to her.

"Until what?" He asked, his face, unintentionally, twisting into a glare.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Until you finish your training, and leave." Her voice was harsh and bitter, making his glare deepen.

Silence.

He looked away, his expression softening.

"Maybe a week."

Her heart sank instantly, and her eyes widen. And maybe in anger, or just shock, she pulled her arm back and knocked the glass of water sitting on his nightstand off, spilling water all over the floor. She stood up, pushing the chair back, her heart racing.

He looked up at her, face slightly amused, yet bored.

"Only a week?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Sasuke nodded and started stretching out his arm. Apparently, she had healed it good enough for him to continue training. And that was all that mattered right? His training?

She shook her head violently, and turned around to pick up the glass on the floor. She placed in on the nightstand and took a deep breath, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. It took all she had not to turn around and start swearing at him. She slowly rubbed her eyes and swallowed.

"I-I'll...check up on you later. You...you need rest. So get some...sleep..." And without turning around to look at him, she started walking toward the door. When her hand reached the doorknob, she heard a rustle of papers, and Sasuke's rough voice.

"Don't you need these?"

She hesitantly turned her head to look at him. He was holding her check-up sheets. And yes...she did need them.

Feeling embarrassed, stupid...and slightly angry, she marched over to him and snatched the papers from his hand. "Yes, thanks." She spat angrily, turning on her heel once again.

"I don't see why you're all worked up..." His voice followed her as she reached the door. When she slowly turned the handle, she heard him once more.

"I told you I'd be coming back...didn't I?"

And her movement halted, and she felt tears slip down her face.

What did he expect? He was talking about leaving so soon...and if he didn't survive the fight with Itachi...he'd never come back. She'd never see him again. Feel him again. Be with him again. It was a scary thought. And it hurt her.

"But I don't know...how well you keep promises." She said quietly, raising her hand and wiping the tears off her cheek.

"So you don't trust me?"

"I'm just scared." She retorted, her voice becoming bitter once again. And she was scared. She didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"Of what?"

"That you'll die. Or worse...you survive and don't come home. Maybe you'll change your mind...find someone else...I don't know." The possible, terrifying, scenarios were racing through her head.

She heard a heavy, annoyed sigh from behind her.

"And you don't care. You don't care how I feel." She said, her voice becoming shaky.

"I'll pick up with you where I left off when I come home."

Her eyes widened. "Are you not hearing what I'm saying!?" She shouted, turning around to face him. She noticed his face was twisted into a glare, as hers formed one as well. "What happens if you _don't_ come home?! Then I'll be here alone!!!" She shouted furiously.

"I gave you my word, Sakura. I can't give you anything else!" He shouted back, making Sakura even more angry.

"Words are only so binding, Sasuke. Just stay with me!" She shouted. And that was a mistake. His eyes narrowed, and his teeth were barring now, making memories of the night at the Uchiha estate flash back. That rage he had shown her when he told her he couldn't stay with him. But still, her lips just kept moving. "Am I just supposed to sit and wait for you, unsure if you'll ever come home?"

"Then don't!"

She gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth before she said anymore stupid things.

"Maybe you should move on with your life when I move on with mine." He said, his voice taming itself quietly.

Silence.

"Is...that what you want?" She asked sadly, closing her eyes tightly. "For me to move on?"

He bit his lip hard, tasting the blood as it filled his mouth.

"If my promise keeps tormenting you like this...then yes."

She opened her eyes. They were glassy, scared...sad. She didn't want to move on. And she didn't want him saying that.

There was so much she wanted to say...but right now...she couldn't. They wouldn't come out. And she knew if she stayed here any longer, she'd burst into tears completely.

A sad, yet slightly annoyed look filled Sasuke's face, and he sighed once more.

"Sakura..."

"Get some rest."

His eyes widened. She wasn't really going to leave in the middle of an argument like _this_, was she?

"Saku-"

"After a goodnight's sleep...you...you should be able to leave. And then continue your training." She turned around and pulled the door open, walking through, and shutting it tightly.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't. He didn't _know_ what to say. But just the thought of her leaving like that...

Not only made him uncomfortable, disappointed and slightly sad...

But it also made him wonder about her words. Because they were true.

After he killed Itachi...his promise was only as good as any other lie he had ever told.

And that was something he just couldn't help.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Forget Me Not_


	23. Forget Me Not

**Okay- WOW! Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been UBER busy. Actually, in the past few days, I've sprained my ankle! On top of that, basketball districts are going on and we're in the championship game tomorrow night! (Wish me luck!) Anyhow...sorry about the delay of updating...I hope you all enjoy!**

**Review!!!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Forget Me Not_

_**"Leave me alone. Get out of my face. I'm tired of love, and feeling so misplaced."**_

* * *

"He told me five days." 

She looked away, resting her head in her hand.

Sakura had met up with Naruto at a sweets shop to catch up. She hadn't seen him in almost as long as she hadn't seen Sasuke. And she hadn't spoken to Sasuke since the night at the hospital. She didn't know if she was happy or sad about that.

"Whatever, I don't care." She spat obnoxiously, making Naruto grunt.

"You know, Pervy Sage told me something once..."

She slowly looked back at him, a bored expression plastered on her face.

"He who angers you...conquers you." He finished, raising a finger and attempting to point out his intelligence.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at his remark.

"Sasuke Uchiha has _not_ conquered me." She looked away again, making Naruto sigh.

"No, of course not. He only managed to make you fall hopelessly in love with him..." His eyes widened, his voice sarcastic. "And he didn't even mean to do it! Face it...you're hopelessly devoted."

She narrowed her eyes, a burning sensation creeping over her skin. Yes, that was all true. And very annoying. That would explain why the loser would have to point it out.

"Yes...I'm hopelessly in love with him. And it's that hopelessness that will eventually help me fall _out_ of love with him." She said softly, thinking back on her last conversation with him. Or more...her last argument with him. Wow...it seemed like it was getting worse every time she ran it through her head.

Naruto chuckled. "That will never happen."

She looked back at him, a glare forming on her face.

"You know it, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes again and took the last drink of her tea. She could at least _try _to get over Sasuke...I mean...it was clearly a hopeless situation...right?

"But I guess you're making progress with him. After all...you guys have kissed a couple times, and the Sasuke I used to know would have _never_ done something like that. At least not back in the old days. Maybe he's finally coming around." Naruto added, scratching his head.

Sakura's expression softened, and a smile formed on her face. Maybe...maybe a little. But he was coming around rigid. And despite Naruto's reasoning, she was still mad at him.

She nodded, though, hoping to end the conversation. But then that she heard a nervous chuckle escape Naruto.

"Sakura...don't look now but uh-"

She slowly looked in the direction of Naruto's gaze, and seen Kakashi and Sasuke walking down the street, toward the shop they were currently located at. They were looking rather ragged from training. And much to her horror, her former sensei waved. Damn, now she was screwed. She quickly turned back to Naruto, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey you guys." Kakashi and Sasuke approached their table, slipping under the drapes.

Sakura turned her head in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid any looks from Sasuke. And definitely hoping to avoid conversation.

"Hey...Kakashi." Naruto said, grinning. "What are you two up to?"

"Just got done training. Taking a small break." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. He turned to Sasuke, who's face was completely emotionless and bored, and his gaze was pointed off in the opposite direction. "You want anything, Sasuke? My treat?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

His low voice made Sakura flinch.

Kakashi shrugged and turned to Naruto and Sakura. "On a date, you two?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to flinch. His cold eyes slowly turned to Sakura, and she could feel his gaze.

Naruto chuckled nervously and shook his head, while Sakura slowly turned to look at her former sensei.

"No, Kakashi. I'm currently not dating _anyone_ at the moment."

Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"In fact, I'm as _single_ as I could ever be." She added again, her eyes meeting Sasukes. Both their faces twisted into glares, and Kakashi and Naruto exchanged glances between the two.

"A-alright. Well, uh...N-Naruto, hows that, uh...ANBU friend of yours? Kalei?" Kakashi stammered.

Sasuke's jaw tightened, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away, apparently uncomfortable hearing Kalei's name...and this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She rolled her eyes and looked off in the opposite direction as well.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's reaction too, and a solemn look came over his face.

"She's good. I just seen her yesterday morning. I think she's planning on leaving to the Sand Village for a while."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's words. Was Kalei going to the Sand Village for her mothers memorial? When would she be back? And when was she leaving?

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "She's just been bumming' around lately. I'm kind of worried about her."

Sakura thought back on the morning when Kalei had walked in on her and Sasuke. Could that possibly be bothering her?

Kakashi nodded and sighed. "I see. Well...Sasuke, if your not hungry, what do you say we get back to the training grounds?" He shifted his gaze to Sasuke, who slowly nodded. "Alright, well, see you two later." Kakashi said once more, waving and turning around to walk out the store.

Sasuke was in mid movement when he heard Naruto's voice...

"Sasuke."

He stopped and turned back to look at Naruto, who nodded his head toward Sakura. She was still looking off in the opposite direction, trying to completely ignore the both of them.

Sasuke sighed and turned to fully face them.

"Sakura." His voice was low.

"Leave." She replied simply, never looking at him.

A small scowl crept onto Sasuke's face. Damn, she was stubborn.

Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly unhappy with Sasuke's poor attempt to talk to her.

"Sakura, there's nothing to be mad abou-"

"I said leave." She cut him off, now turning her head to face him. Her face was sad, unlike the glare she was shooting him just minutes ago.

"Sasuke! Come on!" Kakashi yelled from the street.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to have to leave their conversation on a bad note again. But it was looking like he had no choice. So he just sighed, and turned around, walking away. Giving Sakura exactly what she wanted.

And she just watched him as he walked away, hearing Naruto sigh heavily beside her. Her eyes drifted to his.

"He's trying to make amends...don't push him away." He said, a small smile present on his face. Sakura just let her gaze drift to the table.

"I'm not ready...I'm not ready to...go through the pain of losing him all over again." She whispered, voice shaky.

Naruto frowned.

"I don't think we're ever ready for those things...Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke had got done training early and decided to call it a night. He had just walked through the door and threw his coat on the floor in the corner. It was cold out. A gray sky. And any genius could tell... 

It was going to rain.

And inevitably, the thought of rain...brought Kalei to his mind.

He hadn't seen her since the night they had said their goodbye's. And that made him a little sad and disappointed. And the fact that Naruto had been seeing her, made him a little angry and jealous.

He hadn't given it much thought, but as he walked by the window, and took note of the dark, gray clouds...he couldn't help but think of her. How was she doing? What was she doing? Would he ever see her again? Were she and Naruto an item now? Did she still have feelings for him?

He sighed and walked up the stairs, slowly peeling off his clothes.

He hopped in the shower...a cold shower. He was hot and sweaty anyway...and the cold made him feel more alive. Right now, he felt anything but that. So he stayed in the shower for about a half an hour and slowly made his way to his room, grabbing a short sleeve blue shirt and baggy white shorts. He ruffled through his hair a bit, and walked over to a dresser to grab some socks.

But he noticed something on his dresser. It wasn't there before.

His eyes widened...

It was a Leaf headband. It was new and shiny, on a black silk band, similar to the one he possessed back when he was a genin. And looking at it, made pain grow in his chest. His eyes slowly moved to the folded note above it. He slowly grabbed it, unfolded it, and read it...his heart shattering even more.

_Sasuke,_

_Lady Hokage asked me to bring this to you._

_I wanted to see you, but I knew you were out training._

_I hope thats going well for you._

_I plan on leaving to the Sand Village very soon to see my mothers memorial service._

_I hope things go well with it._

_I hope your leaving Konoha fairs well also, and I know you might not come back, but this headband still symbolizes the time you spent here._

_Please have it..._

And if the fact that _she_ had brought it to him wasn't enough...

The next few words hurt even more. But they answered his question...

_Yours truly,_

_For now and for always,_

_Kalei Hitsuchi_

He bit his lip and folded the paper again, setting it down on the dresser. His eyes ran over the headband. She didn't want to see him. She had purposely came to his house at a time he wasn't home. And it was because it was hard on her. He knew that. He wasn't stupid. But it angered him.

He was causing her pain, and they hadn't even seen each other in over a week. It was ridiculous. How was he ever going to get over the fact that he hurt the people he cared about most?

Sakura.

That's who he was hurting the worst. That's who he kept pulling in, then pushing away. That's who he wanted to stay with...but knew he had to leave. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about the past few weeks.

He didn't want to leave the village on a bad note. Not with Sakura. Sure, an argument here or there was something to get over...but he couldn't leave and still have her upset with him. Besides...even though he didn't show it...it was upsetting him too. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her.

He needed her.

Now.

* * *

Sakura pulled her hair into a ribbon and poured herself a glass of water. She looked out the window, watching the rain intently. It was around 9 o' clock. Dark, gloomy. And it was making her tired. And the rain was making her dreary and...rather nauseated. She was thinking about Kalei. She was _worrying_ about Kalei. 

Ugh, the thought was sickening.

She took a big drink of the water and slammed it on the counter, causing little droplets to escape the cup. She sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face.

She was a little upset with herself on how her conversation with Sasuke went this morning. She didn't know why, but she felt bad. Like this was _her_ fault. And maybe it was. But maybe it wasn't. After all, Sasuke shouldn't leave. And he shouldn't push her away...right?

Just then, she heard heavy knocking on the door. Her eyes widened, and she shot a glance at the clock.

_I never get any company this late. Well, except Naruto. Who could it be?_

Just then, she heard the knocking again. She slowly made her way to the door, and leaned her ear against it, hoping to maybe hear them talking...or something.

"Sakura, it's me."

Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat.

_Sasuke._

And sure enough, after seeing the note from Kalei, and giving it some thought...he realized he needed to talk to Sakura. He was sick of fighting with her. He had to clear this up. So right away, he took off from his house, to hers. And on his way, it started raining.

Well not raining, actually...it was downright pouring. He was drenched from head to toe, the rain still hitting him. He was cold, crabby and tired.

But yet...here he was...doing something very un-Sasuke-ish.

He knocked again.

Sakura pulled her head from the door, a frown covering her face.

"Go away." She said firmly.

And the knocking ceased.

"Saku-"

"Go _away_, Sasuke." She said, emotion now crawling in. Her voice was shaky, and she felt like she was going to cry.

Silence.

"Talk to me." His low voice casted through the door to Sakura's ears. Her chest felt heavy and she swallowed hard.

"There's nothing to talk about." She muttered, pushing the lock on the door in case he tried to come in by force.

"There is. You know it." He said, running his hands up and down his arms. He was cold. No doubt.

And Sakura knew she should at least let him in. After all, he was getting pelted by rain drops. But she just couldn't face him. Not now.

"Are you talking about your leaving." She started, making his eyes widen. "Your leaving...me alone. Abandoning me."

He tightened his jaw.

"Sakura, you knew this would happen."

Silence.

She could hear the rain outside. His low voice. The ticking of the clock behind her. Her own shuddering breathe. She leaned her back against the door, contemplating what to say.

"Leave me alone." She said simply, closing her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying.

He sighed. "Saku-"

"I'm getting tired of you. Get away. I'm better off on my own! This isn't gonna work...and...I'm all out of words..." She shouted, angry with his attempts to keep this conversation going. She just didn't want to see him. Was that so hard to understand?

But being the stubborn Uchiha he was...

"You have plenty to say! And are you trying to tell me you actually want me to _leave_? Because I _swear_ just a couple days ago you were _begging_ me to stay!" He shouted back, his words biting at her heart.

Her body started trembling, and she felt her eyes tear up.

Silence.

"Don't give me a guilt trip." He murmured quietly, but loud enough so Sakura could hear it. Her heart started racing, the sound of the rain becoming louder to her ears.

_What do I say? What do I say?!_

"So what...will you try and forget me...?" His voice was softer now, but persistent. And sad. Almost, scared.

Her eyes widened, the pools of tears growing.

A minute of silence passed.

"I have known you...my whole life..." She whispered, causing Sasuke to lean his forehead on the door, struggling to hear her words.

And as the first tear fell slowly down Sakura's cheek, she could swear, that she could feel him, despite the door blocking their touch.

"I got used to...living without you..." She muttered again, causing Sasuke's heart to race. "And...dreaming about you..."

His thoughts drifted back to the first night he had seen her. She had told him, later on...that she had had a nightmare about him. And that that was what had caused her to go for a walk to clear her mind. Funny how coincidental that was. And that was what had led to this. His being here.

"I always thought that...we were meant to be..." She closed her eyes, more tears streaming down her face.

"But I guess...I was in love with your memory..."

He closed his eyes, taking in her words.

Damn, this was hard.

"I wish that I could save you from the hurt." She said again, sobs rising into her throat. "But I can't...God knows I've tried. I just wish...we could...be how we used to be..."

Apparently, this hurt her too. And it was leaving him almost completely speechless. But he needed to say something to her...

A small, sad chuckle escaped his lips, and he realized...

She wasn't going to let him in. Not now, not even later. So then...it was now or never...

"Things will never go back to how they were." He said against the door, making Sakura's eyes shoot open, and more tears fall.

"Just let me go." He whispered again, pulling his head from the door. He turned and took a deep breath.

After another moment of silence, she heard him speak again, a sad laugh intertwined with his words...

"I don't know...maybe we'll be together again..."

Sakura felt her knee's give out on her, her back slowly slipping down the door.

"...in another life..."

And as she hit the floor, her face now in her hands, she heard his footsteps walking away. But it was soon drowned out by the sound of her crying. Her chest heaved as the conversation ran through her mind over and over again. There was so much she said wrong. Again. Damn, why did she always go and ruin it? She was such a _bitch _to him. She didn't deserve him. She deserved to be like this...but...if she was right...from the sound of his voice...he was in pain too...

And he didn't deserve that. And she didn't want him to hurt anymore. She wasn't saving him at all...she was making it worse. And there was nothing she could do.

So she just sat there, crying...and crying...and crying. Being...

_Weak._

The word ran through her head, making her bite her tongue.

She wasn't weak. She wasn't.

She was strong...strong enough to get control of herself.

_Come on, Sakura. Stop this crying._

And she slowly started controlling the sobbing, pulling her hands from her face, the tears still slightly falling.

_Stand up, Sakura. You can do this._

And she slowly pushed herself up off the floor, thinking about Sasuke.

This wasn't how she wanted this to end. She had to make things right...

Now _she_ had to make the amends.

_Go on, Sakura. Chase after that boy._

And she quickly undid the lock on the door, threw it open, and took off in the rain, hopefully to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

And he hadn't gotten far. He was walking slow, dragging his feet, letting the rain wash over him. Hopefully to wash away the guilt and pain he was feeling. But so far...it was proving to be fruitless. 

All he had now were what he thought to be regrets.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, facing a panting Sakura. A completely drenched Sakura, standing merely 15 feet away from him.

His eyes widened, and he found himself completely speechless. He wasn't expecting this at all.

She removed her hands from her knees and looked up at him, eyes full of tears that you could see even through the rain.

"I-I said I would keep my word." Her voice was hoarse, shaky...

He swallowed hard.

"I...I'll wait, Sasuke. Forever- I'll wait forever if I have to!" She shouted, running toward him in a dead sprint. Her feet pulled up droplets from the ground as she got closer to him.

And instinctively, as she reached out for him and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his own around her figure tightly and spun in a circle as to keep his balance. Her sobbing filled his ears and he slowly put her down to her feet. Her arms were snaked around his neck tightly, his head resting on hers.

"I'm sorry I can't be your world." She murmured into his chest, causing him to close his eyes tightly and breath in the smell of her hair.

She was beautiful, even in the rain. Maybe even more so.

And he was sorry too...this wasn't fair to Sakura.

But what could he do?

Well...

The only thing he could think of.

"I love you...Sakura."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Preparing His Leave_


	24. Preparing His Leave

**Alright, enjoy! There's only one more chapter after this...  
Oh my, oh me!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-four: Preparing His Leave_

**_"I keep telling myself things can turn around with time and if I wait it out, you can always change your mind."_**

* * *

Sakura jumped up on the railing, swinging her legs back and forth. A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at Naruto, standing in front of her. 

"I'm glad you could patch things up, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes as the wind rustled through her hair. She had met up with Naruto on the small bridge over the creek that ran through Konoha. She had just got done explaining how she and Sasuke had patched things up a couple days ago. It had been a few days since then, and she had only seen Naruto once in that time...also, she hadn't exactly felt like talking about it, considering she would have to add her _crying_ and total stubborn attitude with the story. Thinking back on her conversation with Sasuke that night...really upset her. It was her fault they had gotten like that.

But it was getting better. She really was registering the fact that he would come back. Back to her.

"Have you talked to him since then?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. Sakura nodded and brushed away a piece of hair that flew in her face from the wind.

Yeah, they had talked a couple times, but it was nothing special. He still kept most of his day preoccupied with training, much to her dismay, but she wasn't about to complain. No more arguments. She would savor the time she had left with him.

But the fact still remained...that that wasn't very long.

A small frown formed on Naruto's face.

"So...where are you two going tonight?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's face twisted into a thoughtful expression.

Tomorrow.

Sasuke left tomorrow.

And he had promised Sakura that he would spend the night with her tonight. No training. No nothing. Just her.

And she was waiting for him right now. Naruto had agreed to come keep her company because Sasuke had said it was possible he could be late. And once again, it was understandable. She wasn't going to argue.

Naruto grinned, "So then...are you doing anything _special_ tonight..." His grin grew, and Sakura knew immediately what he was talking about. "As in...something _really special?_" He snickered a bit and Sakura turned her head, a shy look on her face.

"Maybe." A low, monotone voice broke into the conversation.

Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she didn't turn her head toward him as he sat down next to her on the railing. Naruto started snickering, as Sakura's face turned red.

"So nice you could join us." Sakura muttered, feeling Sasuke's shoulder brush up against hers. He was sitting very close to her, and she could just _feel_ the smirk on his face.

"So you two _are_ doing something-"

"Naruto." Sakura cut him off, her head turning to face him, a small glare imprinted on her face. She started swinging her legs harder now, embarrassed.

"Fine, fine...so I assume I can go now? You two are heading off on your _date_?" Naruto drawled, glancing from Sasuke to Sakura.

But Sakura said nothing, and made no movement. Almost just ignored the question. So Sasuke decided to get some reaction from her.

"Want to join us?" He asked, a smirk on his face, and a sarcastic hint in his voice.

Immediately Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke, a pleading look on her face.

"You said it was just going to be us!" Her face twisted into a pouty expression and she crossed her arms, still swinging her legs violently.

A small chuckled escaped his lips and he shrugged. Angrily, she kicked her legs even more furiously and without her arms on the rail for support, she felt herself stumbling back wards until Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up. She glanced at him, blushing, and gave a small 'hmph' in reply.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then to Sakura. "Just kidding, Naruto. We're going to head over to my place."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she gave Sasuke a deathly look. Clearly, he was just trying to meet Naruto perverted expectations.

He raised his eyebrows, removed his arm from her waist and jumped up. "Just so I can shower."

Naruto started snickering as Sakura reluctantly jumped down and rolled her eyes.

* * *

She slowly shut the door behind her and watched as Sasuke walked over to the stairway. He turned and leaned against the wall beside it, facing Sakura. 

"I'm going to shower."

She nodded and walked over to his couch, sitting down on it. She sighed and glanced back up at him and his completely bored expression.

"Care to join me?"

She blinked thrice and scoffed at his remark.

He shrugged and peeled off his shirt, clearly trying to tempt her. And for the most part, it was working. She couldn't take her eyes off his defined abs. And as he noticed this, he smirked and placed his hand over his stomach.

"Sakura, you're staring."

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the floor in front of her. After a moment of silence, she heard him sigh.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice not so compassionate as the words themselves. She shook her head and glanced at the clock. It was 8 already.

"Just go shower already." She mumbled softly, turning her gaze to him. His face twisted into a small frown as his eyes met hers. She bit her lip. "You're wasting too much time."

All she could think about was his leaving. She didn't want him to go, and it seemed that the time was drawing nearer and nearer.

They simply stared at each other for a few seconds and then he exhaled a deep breath.

"We're going to be together the whole night." He said calmly, trying to comfort her. But his attempt was futile. Her body stiffened and her eyes started burning. She glanced at the clock again, and back at Sasuke.

"The night's almost over." She said sadly in a soft voice. Her gaze drifted to the floor as she tilted her head down, strands of her hair falling in her face.

Silence.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

She shot her head up and her eyes widened.

"I'll stay up forever then!" She said loudly, leaning forward toward him. A small smile formed on his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll never fall asleep..." She muttered to herself, feeling her eyes well up. A small chuckled escaped Sasuke's lips.

"I'll go shower." He said softly, turning and walking up the stairs. Sakura watched him until he disappeared and then brought her hands up to rub her eyes. She wasn't crying yet, and she sure didn't want to start. It was hard enough letting him go the first time. And now he was expecting her to do it again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

"So, you'll miss me right?" 

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." Her voice was annoyed and aggravated.

"Sure, Sakura." He said, satisfying her question.

He had taken her for a walk around some flower gardens toward the northern gates and then taken her to get ice cream. Now, they were on their way back to Sasuke's, Sakura eating strawberry ice cream and interrogating him, much to his annoyance.

She licked the top of her ice cream cone and grunted.

"You won't be with anyone else...right?"

Yeah, she was pretty much annoying him...but it was okay. He liked being with her, and he had promised her this night. Who was he to ruin it for her? For both of them.

"Oh, of course not. You're my _one_ and _only_." He said sarcastically, looking off in the opposite direction of the glare she was shooting him.

"Che...Sasuke...I'm serious." She said, stopping in her tracks. He took a step ahead of her and looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He said smugly, sending chills throughout her body. "Come on." He said, nodding his head in front of him. He started walking ahead, and Sakura took one last lick of her ice cream and threw it in a garbage can over on the sidewalk.

"So...how long will it take you?" She asked, running up by his side. He shrugged. Hearing Sakura sigh next to him, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Be patient, okay?" He muttered, looking down at her. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay...but...you know...I'd wait forever." She said, looking up at him and squeezing his hand.

All of a sudden, his face turned serious, causing her throat to tighten. He looked back to the street ahead of them.

"Sakura...forever is a long time."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I know. And that's how long I'll love-"

"Sakura." He cut her off, making her stop in her tracks. She pulled on his arm to stop him, and he turned around slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong with forever?" She asked sharply, letting go of his hand.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing."

She grunted. "Then why do you have such a problem with me saying it?"

"It's not a problem."

"Then _what?"_ She spat angrily, noticing an annoyed look crowd his face. After a second or two, she realized she was doing it again. Arguing over nothing. Being stubborn...that's what it was. And it was pointless.

She quickly shook her head and brought her hands up to her face, covering it.

"No...no, I'm sorry. Never mind." Her words were muffled, but Sasuke could hear the sincerity.

Silence.

"Forever's not real." He said weakly, causing Sakura to slowly remove her hands and stare at him, a dumbfound and hurt expression on her face.

"There's no such thing as forever. Everything has a beginning...and an end." He said, holding out his hand to her. She slowly glanced from his hand to his face. A small smirk crawled onto his lips. "But there's no reason not to enjoy the in between."

Her eyes widened and she slowly started walking toward him. Once she reached him, he grabbed her hand and they started walking.

Sure, he had a point. Everything did have an end, just like it all had a beginning. Like the first time she met Sasuke...to the very last time she will see him. But the in between felt all too short. Its so hard to enjoy the in between when you know it's all going to end, and you don't even know when. But in this case...ignorance is bliss. You can't think about the end. Don't reminisce about the beginning. Because you never know where 'now' will end up.

* * *

She sat down on his bed and stretched out her arms, yawning. It wasn't really _all_ that late, but she was still tired. 

Sasuke shut the door behind him and turned off the light. It wasn't all that dark though, because there was a bright street light right outside his house that flooded his room. He slowly pulled the covers down from his bed, then walked to the end to sit by Sakura.

"You can sleep here tonight."

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'm not going to sleep, remember."

She turned her body to face him on the bed. He was sitting closest to the window, his back to it, so his face was darkened by shadows, while hers was illuminated by the street light.

"Not even with me?" He said seductively as a smirk crawled onto his lips. Sakura giggled, shrugging.

"How do you mean that?" She asked, equally seductive. She was sitting on her legs bent underneath her, while Sasuke's legs were hanging off the edge of the bed.

He scooted closer to her, leaned back and placed his arm on the bed behind her, so he was leaning a bit into her.

"However you want, Sa-ku-ra."

The sound of her name on his lips made her shiver.

"You love me, right?" She asked suddenly. He blinked thrice, thinking about her question, then straightened up, his arms now resting at his sides.

"Yeah...why?"

"How much?" She asked, raising her hand to his face. She gently ran her fingers down his jawline, and then across his lips. She then brought her hand back behind his head and tousled his hair.

He took a deep breath. "A lot." He said softly, staring into her eyes. She scooted closer to him, until her knee's hit his sides, and he rested his hand on her upper thigh. He turned his body a bit toward hers and brought his face closer, resting his forehead on hers. He could smell her breath. It smelled like strawberries. He could only imagined how it tasted.

She brought her other hand up and rested it gently against his chest. She then moved her other hand from the back of his head, to the side of his neck.

"A lot, a lot?" She said, teasingly.

He let out a deep, shaky, breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Apparently, the proximity was _killing_ him.

She moved her head to the side of his and whispered in his ear.

"Then show me."

And obviously, that was all he could take. He quickly grabbed the wrist of her hand that was on his chest, and crushed his mouth on hers. Sakura was completely surprised. She hadn't expected him to snap like that. Not Sasuke Uchiha.

He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. They were laying on their sides, one of her hands on his neck, and one of his playing with the hem on her shirt, clearly planning to go up it.

But, much to Sasuke's surprise...and dismay...Sakura broke the kiss and pulled back, staring into his dark, cold eyes.

"I'm _begging_ you...please..."

His eyes widened, his breath heavy.

_No, please don't._ Right now...he wasn't so sure if he could deny her any request...and he knew _exactly_ what she would ask. And it was because he knew exactly what he wanted..._her_...that he wouldn't be able to say no.

She swallowed hard, continuing. "...please...stay with me, Sasuke..." Her hand moved from his neck to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

_Don't say it...don't...Sasuke- DON'T!_

But against his will...

He slowly nodded his head, and opened his eyes...seeing Sakura staring at him...eyes _pleading_...begging for him. Just to be with her.

"Yes...Sakura...I'll...stay. If...I'm with you..." His whispered. A small smile formed on Sakura's face.

She couldn't believe it. But she really had no time to think about it...because seconds after he spoke, his lips met hers once again, and his hand came up to her neck, his thumb gently moving back and forth.

He had every intention to take it further, but all of a sudden...

He heard a sliding noise behind him, and his eyes shot open. But before he could react, he heard a snicker behind him.

A mischievous, _familiar_ snicker.

"Wow, Sasuke...and here I always thought you were gay!"

Now Sakura's eyes shot open. Quickly, Sasuke pulled away, sat up and turned around to see their visitor.

And yeah...to say the least- he was surprised.

"Suigetsu?" He choked out, eyebrows raising. He heard Sakura repeat his name quietly and questioningly, trying to match up his name with somebody. But nobody came to mind. She sat up and stared at the boy sitting on the window ledge.

After a second of registering what was going on, Sasuke face twisted into a dangerous glare.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" He shouted.

Immediately, Suigetsu's face turned to a look of alarm and he raised a finger, pointing at Sasuke.

"No, what are _you_ doing!? You said you were coming here to train! Tr-ai-n!" He shouted back, equally as vicious. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Yeah...some _training_ you're doing!! You're training your _mouth!_ What...you 'gonna use your mouth to kill _Itachi!?_ I don't think so!" Suigestu spat, turning his head away.

Angry, Sasuke scoffed at his remark. Sakura blinked thrice and exchanged glances between the two boys.

This..._Suigetsu_ guy...looked more like a shark than anything else. And who was he exactly? How did he know Sasuke?

Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "So...where's..._she?"_

Now Sakura's eyes widened. Who the hell was _she?_ She heard Suigetsu snicker and seen him look back at Sasuke, an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah...Karin's 'gonna be _pissed_ when she hears I found you making out with another girl."

Sasuke was now getting terribly angry. And so was Sakura.

"Another _girl?"_ She asked furiously, looking at Sasuke. All of a sudden, the door on the opposite side of the room flew open.

"Damn it...where _are_ you-"

A girl with long, strange looking, red hair, walked into the room...a completely surprised expression on her face. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at Sasuke and Sakura, sitting on the bed.

Sasuke groaned again, louder than before, and Suigetsu snickered again.

"Hey Karin...looks like Sasuke found himself somebody else! Somebody who's not such a _bitch!_" He said, leaning back against the half open window. The girl in the doorway, Karin, glared at him, and then back at Sasuke.

"Training? You're not _actually_ here for this..." Her eyes ran up and down Sakura, and a look of disgust came upon her face.

Sakura's face twisted into a glare herself. "This..._what?"_

Karin shook her head. "No...no, I don't believe it. You can't have _my_ Sasuke!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

But before Sakura could start swearing at this new girl, Sasuke's hand covered up her mouth. He sighed loudly and looked at Karin.

"Karin...shut up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Suigetsu..." His glare now moved to the other visitor in the room. "What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu grinned. "Good news, actually. Akatski's on the move."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and so did Sakura's. But she found herself completely speechless. This wasn't good.

"Just a bit outside this village. It wasn't Itachi...but we figure if we follow them...they will lead us right to him." The red head finished.

Sasuke nodded and felt Sakura push his hand off her mouth. She looked at Sasuke, a scared, but more so confused look on her face. But Sasuke ignored her.

"If we leave now...we'll catch up quickly. Juugo's out in the north, waiting for us." Suigetsu said again.

And thats where the conversation became absolutely unbearable.

"Sasuke." Sakura said firmly, breaking into his thoughts. He turned to look at Sakura, who's face was now slightly angry. After a moment of silence, he sighed.

"Suigetsu, Karin...wait for me outside the village borders tomorrow evening." He said, his eyes never leaving Sakura's. Which was overall, the most painful thing he had ever felt. He seen tears start forming in her eyes, and a look of betrayal come over her face.

Suigestu sighed. "You got it. Hey, four eyes...lets go." He nodded his head to the window.

"Fuck you, Suigetsu!" The red head shouted running over to the window as he jumped out it. She stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "Don't be late, Sa-su-ke."

He nodded as she jumped out the window as well, leaving the two of them alone. And not even a second after Karin exited the room, Sakura started shouting.

"You _just_ told me you'd stay! You lied to me!"

He groaned, feeling a headache coming on. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, but this time she didn't care.

"How could you do that-"

"Sakura..._please_ don't."

She shut her mouth tightly, hoping to avoid saying something she would regret in the future. His eyes turned to hers...and to her surprise...they were sad...cold.

She shook her head softly. "Why...why..."

"I _have_ to do this." He said, his chest burning. This hurt, more than she could ever understand. "I just...got caught up in the moment...when I said that. I can't stay, Sakura. I'm leaving tomorrow. That's that."

She swallowed hard, suppressing the sobs rising in her throat. She felt Sasuke's finger slowly brush away the tears on her cheeks.

"But I'm coming back. After I kill Itachi...I'll come home."

Her shoulders started shaking. She was clearly unsatisfied with his answer. She was just about to say something when-

"You promised me you'd wait forever."

All of a sudden her words left her mouth. Her eyes widened. Yes, she had made that promise.

And as she looked into his eyes...she realized...she was doing it _again._ Being stubborn. Not everything goes the way we want it to, now does it?

After a moment, she slowly nodded.

_No more arguments._

She wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

_No more being stubborn_.

She took a deep breath.

_No more being weak._

"Then I'll wait." She said firmly, his body relaxing from the tense state it was in. That wasn't what he had expected. She ran a hand through her hair as Sasuke nodded and rested his hand on her other hand.

"I don't want you to _wait _for me forever." He said slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. She took in another deep breath, smelling his masculine scent.

"Show me forever exists." He whispered, making her melt in his arms.

_How...how do I do that, Sasuke?_

Little did she know...

That he was so on the edge...if she would have even asked one more time...

He'd have ended up staying.

So with his last few words...it was his only, and final request of her.

"Just _love_ me forever."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Tears Of The Blue Sky_


	25. Tears Of The Blue Sky

**The Last Chapter Of  
Nightmare Of My Dreams**

**(there is a surprise for all of you who enjoyed this story at the bottom)**

* * *

_Final Chapter: Tears Of The Blue Sky_

**_"Ready. Set. Don't Go."_**

* * *

Sakura twisted around in her bed, her face now submerged in her pillow. It was about 11 o 'clock, and she had decided to sleep in. She wanted to spend today with Sasuke...but he had told her that he planned on being with Naruto. It was only fair that she share Sasuke, anyhow. After all, they were all pretty close. So she just wanted to pretend like today was any other day. Not like it was, though. Today, Sasuke would leave. Today, was the beginning of being all alone. Again. 

But in reality, she really wasn't all alone. She had Naruto...and Kakashi...and Ino...and Lee...Tsunade...all those other people. And she had also heard that Sai was coming back to Konoha in a couple of weeks...and that she'd be busy with missions. She could keep herself preoccupied...giving herself less time to be lonely...and more time to multitask. Sounded good, right? Well...she was trying to convince herself it did...but really...

It didn't sound all that great. She'd miss Sasuke. She'd miss him like hell. And Naruto would miss him. And they'll end up talking about him...missing him together. Damn, it would be a long grieving process. And it would be annoying. And it was stupid. Because he had promised to come back...right?

Right...but the problem still remained that...what if he died in the fight with Itachi? She'd never see him again. Neither would Naruto. Nor anybody...and she'd really be alone then. And on top of that...he'd be going off into places she knew nothing about. With people she knew nothing about...and speaking of that...who the _hell _were those people she met last night? She faintly remembered Sasuke speaking about his other teammates in that past. That must have been them. Suigestu...and Karin. Suigetsu...well he was weird. And Karin? Well, she seemed totally clueless...obnoxious. And clingy. Sakura didn't like clingy. Not if somebody was _clingy_ on _her_ Sasuke.

She took a deep breath into her pillow and grunted. She could do nothing but count down the time. Count down the time until she would cry. Until she would say goodbye to him. To Sasuke.

But really...the goodbye wasn't forever. She told herself that over and over again. After all...sulking over his leave forever would only make her seem weak. Pathetic. And she wasn't that. She wouldn't let herself be that way. She was a strong kunoichi...who had grown and matured. Who had learned...loved...lost...lived...and endured. Never faltering. There was a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom. She never doubted. So, why start now? She was strong enough to remember his promise. And it would keep her going. He would come back. And she would show him forever existed. That there was such thing as an eternity.

After a second or two, she pushed herself up and got out of the bed, stretching out her arms. She needed to get ready. Needed to look her best. Give Sasuke a smile as he left, knowing he'd return to her.

She stood up and walked to the shower, preparing for the day ahead of her.

* * *

"Hahaha! Yeah...and Kakashi and Jiraiya are too much alike. It's almost pathetic. I think when you hit a certain age all you think about is perverted stuff!" 

"Hn. You're one to talk. You're just like him."

"Who...me? Like Jiraiya?"

"Yeah."

"Very funny, Sasuke...maybe in strength...but I'm not _as_ perverted."

"So you think."

Naruto and Sasuke were laying on the hospital roof, watching the clouds go by. Being lazy. No surprise. After all, it was Naruto.

He told Sasuke he just wanted to hang out for a while, and he said the view from the hospital roof was amazing. So here they were...talking about Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Icha Icha. And as stupid as the conversation was...Sasuke was slightly amused.

A moment of silence passed and Naruto sighed heavily.

"I remember when we fought up here."

Silence again.

"Yeah." Sasuke's voice was low, bored. He remembered that fight all to well himself. He was so angry at the time.

"And...I remember...our fight at the Valley of the End." Naruto continued, earning himself a dissatisfied grunt from Sasuke.

"I also remember how Sakura ran in the middle of us up here."

Now Sasuke eyes widened. He remembered that too. How close they were to...

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Speaking of that...how'd your date-"

But before Naruto could really even finish the sentence...and before Sasuke could think...

"Horrible." He spat out, causing Naruto to blink a couple times, a confused look coming onto his face.

"Why?" He asked quizzically. Sasuke sat up, rubbing his face.

"She kept asking me questions, and I couldn't answer them. And then...we went to my place and things just got out of control." He said, his voice aggravated.

Naruto's mouth twisted into a dirty grin. "Wow, Sasuke. Out of control? That's pretty dirty. I can't believe you." He sang out, snickering. Sasuke shot him a dirty look and he quieted down a bit.

"Not like that, loser."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. We got caught up in the moment but before anything happened I accidentally said something I shouldn't have."

Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke. "Caught up in the moment...so you were close to _it,_ huh?"

Now Sasuke was _really_ getting annoyed.

"That's not the point." Sasuke snapped, making Naruto's face turn into a frown. Sheesh...he was only asking.

"Alright, alright. Well, what did you say?" Naruto asked, his tone now serious.

Sasuke groaned. "Well...I kind of said I'd stay in Konoha. But..."

Naruto cut him off. "So you lied to her...what possessed you to say that?!" He asked, his voice rising. He turned his body to face Sasuke, a glare now on his face. Sasuke glanced at him, and then looked away.

"We were on my bed..." His voice trailed off...knowing that even saying that much was going to give Naruto really dirty thoughts...so he decided to think about his words. But it was too late.

"I don't want to know about you guys having sex! I just want to know why you said that!"

Sasuke shot him an evil, yet amused look. "We weren't having _sex!_"

Silence.

"Oh poor bastard. So you didn't get that far...and you were upset so you said that to her to get what you wanted?" Naruto said, now snickering. He was just messing with him now. Clearly avoiding the real situation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're a dumb ass, you know that?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm right, aren't I."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Naruto. She just caught me off guard, and it slipped. And I ended up making her cry." His face turned serious, his voice low and calm. He was having a hard time saying this...but he was holding his composure pretty well. Naruto just stared at him, now silent.

"I hate when I make her cry..." He continued, raising his hand to rest on his forehead. His voice became a little shaky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Silence.

"You do it a lot." Naruto said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Sasuke opened his eyes, _rolled _his eyes and scoffed at his remark. "Thanks."

Naruto laughed sincerely. "I'm just saying. She may not like to show it...but she's sensitive."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that already.

"I think I really upset her this time." He said, stiffly, running a hand through his hair.

After a moment of silence, he heard Naruto sigh beside him.

"In three words...I can sum up everything I've learned about life since you've left Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned to look at him.

"It goes on." Naruto said, a smile on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened. Yeah, life did go on. And besides...almost every problem was fixable. Somehow. Which, oddly...reminded him...

"How...How's Kalei?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Slowly, Naruto's smile faded and he ran a hand through his hair. He wrinkled his nose.

"Not sure. She leaves tomorrow morning for the Sand village." He gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. "She's staying here until you leave. To make sure you set off okay."

Sasuke's chest started burning. He nodded and thought back to when he received that note and headband from her. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

A confused look crowded Naruto's face as Sasuke pulled out his Konoha headband. Sasuke ran his eyes over it and then held it out to Naruto, who's eyes shot open wide instantaneously.

"Take it. Keep it until I return." Sasuke said, his face expressionless. Naruto glanced from Sasuke to the headband, and slowly took hold of it.

"Then I can become a shinobi here upon return." Sasuke finished, the corner of his lips raising slightly. Naruto blinked thrice.

"You don't want it?" He asked, bewildered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I could lose it. If I keep it here...I know I won't. I'll always have it to return to."

And Naruto understood. Sasuke could loose sight of his promise to return to Konoha. It was very possible. But he wanted to leave Naruto with a shred of hope that he would return. So it wasn't really for Sasuke...but for Naruto.

"And...I need to tell you..." Sasuke's voice trailed off, causing Naruto's eyebrows to raise.

"What is it, bastard?"

Sasuke sighed, looking into Naruto's eyes. "About Kalei...just...keep her safe. I..." _Choose your words carefully..._ "Still care about her." He finished, exhaling a deep breath. He expected Naruto to get defensive or something...but instead, he just grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I will. And I know."

He placed Sasuke's headband in his pocket.

"She'll always care about you too. She'll be waiting right here when you get back."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But...I don't think she'll be seeing you off." Naruto's eyes became distant. Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly. "I think...she finds it too hard. It'd be a miracle if you see her again before you leave."

Sasuke's throat tightened. He didn't like hearing that. But he deserved it. And he knew well.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

It was now 6 o'clock. 

Time for Sasuke to leave.

Him and Naruto were walking toward the village gates in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. The whole walk had been slightly awkward...and _completely_ depressing. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to go. But he didn't know what to say.

They had just got done making their rounds around the village, saying goodbye to everybody important...especially Kakashi. That was the hardest so far for Sasuke. He had yet to say goodbye to Sakura. And he was depending on her...to make this leave happen. She was suppose to talk to the Hokage for him. He had yet to know how that had went.

"So did you get everything you needed from your house?" Naruto broke the silence, startling Sasuke a bit. He nodded and they continued to walk in silence. Before they had started making their way to the village gates, Sasuke and Naruto had stopped by at the Uchiha estate. Sasuke said he needed to grab something important. And Naruto had never really bothered to ask what it was...

They reached the long stretch of road that led to the village gates. They were straight head now. Clearly visible.

And so was Sakura, standing alone with her head bent to the floor, eye's closed, and hands raised by her chest as if she were praying. Her hair was strangely and snarly, hanging down. Just the way Sasuke liked it.

And all of a sudden, he felt something hit his skin.

And another.

And another?

It was raindrops.

It was raining. And it started to pick up fast. But Sasuke had been too consumed with the whole day to realize the weather. What a surprise. And right away...Kalei popped into his head. And his chest started hurting again. Damn...he wanted to say goodbye to her so bad. But he could only deal with one thing at a time.

So he continued to walk up to Sakura with Naruto.

After they got a bit closer, she slowly lifted up her head and looked at them. Her eyes were sad...cold, dark...dull. Naruto waved and Sakura simply nodded her head. It was too hard to force a smile. She just couldn't do it. So she didn't even bother trying.

"Sakura...don't look so dreary." Naruto said, in a fake, cheery voice. But Sakura's eyes just moved to Sasuke's, and Naruto realized this wasn't a time for laughter.

Sasuke's eyes were cold. Distant. All too familiar.

"Did you talk to Tsunade?" He asked quietly.

Silence, and a small nod.

"She said it's okay. When you come back, you'll be able to become a shinobi here." Said her small, quivering voice. He nodded painfully, hearing her. It was slowly becoming too much to handle.

"That's good. So, it's all okay?" Naruto asked, earning a glance and nod from Sasuke. He slowly turned his eyes back to Sakura, as the rain washed over all three of them.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed...not angrily...just sadly. "Will you be okay?"

Silence.

His bands clung to his face, as hers did to her face.

She bit her lip, taking in deep quivering breaths.

She nodded.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're not okay." He said, slowly bringing his hand up to brush away the strands of hair in her face. She bent her head down, not daring to look at him any longer. She didn't want to break down in front of him. Not again. But Sasuke only seen this as an opportunity.

"Sakura...look at me." He said softly, using his first two fingers to raise her head. He placed them under her chin and positioned her head up to look at him. "Everything will be okay." He whispered, making her bite her lip even harder. Noticing this, Sasuke used his thumb to gently tug on her lower lip, telling her to stop. And she did.

"I-I can't...I c-can't do this. If...if you go...I'll...be...l-lonely and..." Her eyes welled up with tears, and Sasuke clenched his jaw tightly. "Please don't go! I'm begging you! I love you so much...I...I..." The words just flew out of her mouth until Sasuke placed his hand over it. She blinked a couple of times, causing the tears to cascade down her cheeks. Not that you could tell. The rain was washing over her, making it hard to see her tears.

"Tell me that you'll love no one else." He demanded, removing his hand from her mouth.

A moment of silence.

"I'll love no one else." She said quietly, complying to his demand.

"And that no one else will ever kiss you."

"Nobody but you."

A sad smirk formed from his lips, making Sakura's heart beat faster.

"Tell me that you're only mine."

Her eyes widened. His words hurt her...but at the same time...made her happy.

"I'm only yours."

He stared into her eyes.

"And no guy will ever touch you..." He said, now adding a little sarcasm into his voice. Noticing this, Naruto placed his finger on Sakura's arm, just to pretend to be 'touching' her. Sasuke smirked at him, but Sakura only frowned. She found no amusement in this. Naruto removed his finger and sighed. Apparently, they needed some time alone. So he slowly took a couple steps back until he was a good distance away from the both of them.

He watched as more tears fell from her eyes. "Sakura...please stop crying. I...hate it."

She shook her head, eyes narrowing. "How hard must I cry before you _hear_ me? I need you here with me, Sasuke." She mumbled, voice shaky.

"I told you this would happen. I told you...it would hurt." He whispered sadly.

Sakura tightened her jaw. "It hurts the most when you can actually _feel_ your heart breaking." She hissed.

He ran a hand through his drenched hair, feeling the raindrops pelting his skin.

Sakura's shoulders started shaking and she attempted to control the sobs escaping her.

"Sakura..."

"I wish...I had the guts...to walk away and forget about what we had..." She said, her breath shuddering, face becoming flushed.

He closed his eyes tightly...trying to soften her words. Pretending they weren't true. But they were. He was making her cry again. And there was nothing he could do.

"But...I can't...because I know you won't come after me..." She continued, closing her eyes. Sasuke opened his, watching her every movement.

"...and I guess that's what hurts the most..." She finished, bringing her hands up to cover her face. And her sobs grew louder and violent. She was straight up bawling now.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, feeling her trembling in his arms. And he was doing this to her. Damn, he was a bastard.

"You know why I'm leaving?" He bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "It's because of you."

Her eyes shot open. What did he mean?

A small, sad, laugh escaped his lips into her ear, making her shiver even more.

"I don't love the way you make me think of you constantly...I dislike the way your name always gets my attention...I'm not quite fond of how you make me feel, either." His lips gently caressed her ear as he spoke...and she listened intently to his every word...because they were close to being his last.

"I don't love the way I always make you cry...and I don't love how you make _me _want to, either. As a matter of fact...I don't love the way I feel about you at all."

She swallowed hard.

And he slowly pushed his lips as close to her ear as he could...and whispered as soft and quiet as he could manage...

"But I do love _you_."

Her breath caught in her throat. Funny how his words could do that do you. He always knew just what to say.

Suddenly, he took a step back, grabbed her hand and held it in front of her. His fingers pryed her hand open and with his other hand, he slowly placed something on her palm. Her eyes widened as he let go and she felt something cold resting in her hand. He brought his hand back to his chest and she seen she was holding a necklace. It was the Uchiha crest on a silver chain. The red was made of many small rubies, and the white, of many small diamonds.

She didn't know what to think. Actually...her mind was racing...but she just couldn't focus on any thought. Then his words broke into the air...

"I know you won't forget me. Because if I thought you would...I'd never leave." He muttered.

She gasped, feeling the cold air fill her lungs.

"That was my mothers. My father gave it to her when I was born. I want you to keep it until I return." He said, a small sad smile claiming its spot on his face.

She felt her body start shaking again, the sobs returning. Sasuke slowly grabbed her hand with the necklace, and laced his fingers with hers, so they were holding the crest between their hands. He stepped past her so his back was to her, their fingers still intertwined. There was now maybe about two feet between them. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see her cry anymore. But still...he could hear her sobs.

"I guess...I'm pretty lucky...so have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." He mumbled, his voice becoming shaky as well. He was close to crying himself.

She shook her head very softly, almost unnoticeably. _I don't want to wake up tomorrow and realize what I was dreaming was right in front of my eyes._

A moment of silence passed, letting the rain drown out everything around them. Naruto just stood far off to the side, watching with sad eyes, through the rain, what was happening. He couldn't help Sakura in any way.

He could only stand and watch as her heart was broken...once again. And that broke his heart too.

There were so many times he wondered if Sasuke was the right guy for her. He always made her cry...but he could make her smile. He always made her sad...but he could make her happy.

Happy like nobody else could.

The kind of happy she wanted to be.

And as they stood, with their backs to each other...it truly was the saddest thing. It was almost as though the pain...sorrow...grief...regret...was all visible...simply circling around them. And neither of them could do anything. It was decided far before they ever had a choice. Pain.

Love was pain.

And was it worth it?

As he watched Sakura's tears slide down her face, her shoulders tremble...he didn't think so. And as he seen Sasuke's dark eyes staring at the ground...his clenched fist...he didn't think so.

The sound of the almost silent rain fell all around them, with Sakura's heavy breathing mingling in with the sound.

It was funny. Besides the rain...it was silence. A sad...dangerous silence.

Sasuke slowly ran his thumb over Sakura's, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I might be gone a while..." Were his words.

Soft.

Sad.

"But...please wait..."

And her heart beat faster.

"That promise...of forever?..."

And her heart completely shattered.

"Well...I'm holding you to it."

And as one more tear fell, she felt his fingers slowly pull away from hers...the warmth slowly escape her touch. Her everything...slip right through her fingers. Leaving her cold and empty.

"Thank you, Sakura."

His last words...as their touch died completely, and his footsteps faintly grew quieter. Her eyes widened slowly, as her hand fell limply by her side. She felt empty. Alone. And as his footsteps grew softer...she felt the void growing bigger. With only a few steps, they were growing farther apart. And she could say nothing. Her shoulders started trembling again...softly, but still defined.

_Don't go. Please...don't leave me all alone._

She slowly turned her body to look at him, watching him as he approached the gates. He came to an abrupt stop, and turned his body a bit to look at her. Just one more time. One last time. And when their eyes met...she suddenly became very aware of what was happening.

He was leaving her.

All alone.

Like always.

There was so much she just wanted to scream to him...like 'stay with me'...or...'i'll make you happy'... But nothing came out. Nothing would change his mind. Nothing mattered.

As Sasuke looked back at her, his eyes widened slowly.

He seen something...someone he didn't expect to see.

In the background...behind Sakura a ways off...he seen a familiar figure...

...Standing in the rain.

It was Kalei.

Standing with her arms by her side...her head bent slightly down...hair clinging all over her body. Eyes sad. And filled with tears. Watching him leave.

And he couldn't believe it. She was here. Maybe not here, here...but she was there. And part of him was relieved. But it only made it hurt that much more. As he watched her carefully, he seen her nod her head...indicating him that the only step he could take now...was the one out the gates. On to accomplish what he needed to do. There was no turning back. Not anymore.

And Sasuke slowly nodded back...watching as Kalei slowly turned around and walked off...leaving him with an empty feeling in his gut.

It was clear that...like Sakura...she had made a place in his heart.

Just like the village he wanted so back to just walk away from.

He slowly focused his eyes on Sakura once more, noticing her cold shivering body, and red swollen eyes.

Her pain.

He looked over her quickly, and felt this stinging pain at the back of his eyes. It only took a second to realize...

He was crying.

So he turned his head, so Sakura wouldn't see.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

And he slowly started walking again. One step at a time. Walking away from his old home. His new home. His only home.

His friends. His past...and hopefully...

His future.

Sakura took a deep breath, and without realizing it, took a step forward...letting it just escape her lips.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!" She screamed, dropping onto her knee's, shaking her head. A small spray of fallen raindrops kicked up from the ground her knee's had hit. Naruto rushed up behind her and rested his hand on her upper arm. But it did nothing. Her whole body was submerged in the strongest pain she had felt in a very long time. No...the strongest pain she had ever felt. This wasn't like the first time he had left her...because he had given her the promise to return...the only problem was. He could die.

And him returning to her...might not happen.

It hurt more because he had every chance to stay with her...had even _wanted_ to stay with her.

But had simply chose not to.

Her sobs only grew louder...her tears, falling more rapidly. She clenched her fists tightly...all of a sudden feeling something hard in her palm.

She looked down, opening her hand...and it was Sasuke's necklace.

One of her tears fell on it, making the silver twinkle from the streetlight above. Her eyes widened, heart still racing. She looked up once more...and seen Sasuke's figure disappearing into the distance...the rain clouding her view. She glanced back down at the necklace and her bottom lip began quivering.

_I wanted a perfect ending. But now...I've come to realize...the hard way...that some poems don't rhyme...some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle...or end. Life is about not knowing...having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it...without knowing what's going to happen._

She slowly undid the link on the necklace and placed it around her neck, holding the ends behind her, hinting to Naruto to clip it for her.

_There's this place in me where your finger prints still rest...where your kisses linger longly...and your whispers echo softly...It's a place where a part of you will forever be a part of me._

He slowly did so, and she felt it rest on her neck. It was his way of giving her hope. And it was as if a little piece of him was with her.

Always.

She'd never forget.

She promised him forever. She'd keep that promise.

And it was possible...

Because he was the one that held eternity in his eyes.

That beautiful eternity

That eternity she so desired.

To be with him forever.

Her eyes watched him, until his figure completely disappeared. Naruto slowly lifted her onto her feet. And she took a deep breath, feeling the cold rain wash away the only sanity she possessed.

And just like that...her nightmare had become her dream...

And become her nightmare once again...

But that was okay. She understood what lied ahead. She would be strong. She would show him that forever existed...for her and him.

-

-

-

-

She'd wait...

For that one eternity...

The only eternity...

That _**Dangerous Eternity.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Sequel: _

_**Dangerous Eternity** _

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**For those of you that enjoyed this story, I will be putting up a sequel soon. Also, I'll be putting up an authors note/ preview for my next story up on this story as soon as possible. And for those of you that plain enjoy my writing...I do plan on writing more stories in the future...so I'd be happy if you'd stop by my page sometime soon to check out my updates! **

Thanks a bunch! 

_sammerzjean77_


	26. Authors Note and Preview

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Alright, to start off...I want to thank everybody who reviewed on my story! It was so much appreciated! Thank you! You all inspire me to write, hehe!  
Also, I do plan on writing other stories in the future, so I'm open to any suggestions or requests. And if anybody has a fanfic they want me to read, I've love to check them out. Along with that, if anybody wants to PM me, go right ahead. I might not reply right away, but I will eventually, and I love hearing from my readers:)

* * *

Alright...now on to other matters...  
Dangerous Eternity will be the sequel to Nightmare Of My Dreams. It is strongly encouraged that you read **all **my story, and not just skip around or something, if you want to understand the sequel. I will be making lots of references to Nightmare Of My Dreams and there will be characters from that story in Dangerous Eternity. Also, the sequel will have more of a plot overall than Nightmare Of My Dreams to keep readers interested and maybe add more spice. I must also warn you...that it will be drama/angst/friendship/romance/hurt/comfort/tragedy/mystery...etc, haha! It **will** be -SasuSaku- and there will be other implied pairings, and also other characters. The romance won't be so straightforward **all the time** though...heads up for you all. It will also take place around Chapter 389...after that...I kind of branch off and my story begins. It **will** contain major spoilers for those you have not read the manga, warning as well.

Also...  
**There will be slight -SasuxOC- as well**.

I don't want to disappoint any one...but as you all know, I like to keep things interesting...and I love a lot of ups and downs.

But that's pretty much it. I hope I can get all of you who read this story, to read the sequel. I promise not to let you down...it should be pretty good. I've been thinking about it for a long time now. With basketball season ending, I should have a lot of time to write...but in the off-chance things get busy...I **promise** to at least get a chapter up every week...if not sooner. Also, it should easily be around a 35-40 chapter story...much longer than the last one. Well...following this is the summary/preview of Dangerous Eternity.

I hope you all enjoy, and once it comes out...review!

Thank again!

_Sammerzjean77

* * *

_

-

-

-

-

-

_**DANGEROUS ETERNITY**_

_After an excruciating fight, and a long, antagonizing year, Sasuke finds himself back in Konoha...the Konoha he thought would always be the same, never change. But he was wrong. With the beginning of the war with Akatski raging at it's finest, Sasuke finds himself having to choose between two people once again, Itachi's assistant in destroying the Uchiha clan and Akatski leader, Madara Uchiha...and the beautiful apprentice of Lady Tsunade and childhood friend, Sakura Haruno. Both have their consequences...if he should choose Madara, he will inevitably deal with the entire Akatski organization...and if he should choose Sakura, he'll be forced to face another that has captured a part of his heart, Kalei Hitsuchi._

_Sakura's new rebellious attitude forces Sasuke to acknowledge the tragic changes happening around him. With his new mysterious illness and stubborn attitude, he struggles to find his existence in the eyes of those that matter most. Ties are broken, secrets are revealed, and betrayal's are uncovered. Will Sasuke be able to save Kalei from the darkness that surrounds her, help Naruto get Konoha back on its feet, and keep a slowly drifting away Sakura by his side? With Itachi's death...can he really come to live a normal life?_

_Will it be fate that brings them together...or fate that tears them apart?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"You know nothing lasts forever."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Then let me be your nothing."_


End file.
